MY LOVE, MY STEPMOTHER
by Michelle Jung
Summary: [CHAP 6 UPDATE] Ketika aku melihat nya pun, aku merasakan apa yang appa rasakan. Love at first sight! Aku tahu ini salah, aku mencintai wanita yang sekarang menjadi ibu tiri ku sendiri. Aku sudah mencoba membendung perasaan ini. Namun makin ku pendam, makin membuncah rasa cinta ku pada dirinya.
1. Chapter 1

**FANFICTION**

**TITLE : MY LOVE, MY STEPMOTHER**

**CAST : KIM JAEJOONG (28 tahun), JUNG YUNHO (40 tahun),**

**SHIM CHANGMIN (22 tahun), VICTORIA SONG (25 tahun)**

**RATE M**

**DLDR!**

**CHAP. 1**

**#Changmin POV**

Aku tidak tau apa yang appa pikirkan ketika mengenal kan wanita ini kepada ku, namanya adalah Kin Jaejoong atau sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Jung Jaejoong. Dari aku lahir, aku memang tidak melihat eomma ku, karena beliau meninggal setelah melahirkan ku. Sekarang sudah hampir 22 tahun aku hidup tanpa kasih sayang seorang eomma, appa tiba – tiba datang, membawa jaejoong sebagai eomma ku. Aku tidak tau harus senangkah, sedihkah, marahkah atau bagaimana. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup berdua dengan appa, lalu sekarang ada orang asing yang masuk ke dalam kehidupan kami. Sangat asing rasanya... itulah yang aku alami.

Mau marah atau menentang, ternyata mereka sudah menikah diam – diam. Pantas saja, appa menyuruh ku untuk mengurusi perusahaan yang di London selama sebulan, ternyata appa menikah dengan yeoja ini 2 minggu yang lalu di Jepang dan mereka baru pulang dari berbulan madu di Pulau Bahama. Aku sangat marah mendengar penjelasan appa. Aku merasa tidak dianggap oleh appa. Untung saja ada Victoria, kekasih ku yang menahan ku untuk tidak terus menyalahkan appa. Kebetulan saat appa pulang membawa jaejoong, victoria sedang bermain ke rumah ku.

Wanita yang appa bawa hanya terpaut 6 tahun diatas ku dan diawal pertemuan kami, aku kira umurnya berada dibawah ku. Bahkan aku sempat berteriak pada appa karena menikahi anak yang baru lulus SMA. Tapi ternyata setelah appa menjelaskan, jaejoong merupakan sekertaris appa sudah hampir 3 tahun ini. Wajah cantiknya sangat menipu. Terlihat sangat muda dan segar. Pantas saja appa begitu posesif, terlihat dari mereka duduk sampai kami setelah berbicara, tangan appa selalu merangkul pinggang ramping jaejoong. Sesekali appa mengelus pinggang itu.

Appa bilang jaejoong merupakan lulusan terbaik Universitas Tokyo. Dia melamar kerja dikantor cabang appa yang di Jepang. Ketika bekerja hampir 1 tahun, baru appa bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Appa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan jaejoong. Maka dengan kekuasaan appa, appa memindahkan tugas jaejoong menjadi di Korea dan menganggkat jaejoong menjadi sekertarisnya. Appa terpesona dengan kelembutan, kecantikan dan kepintaran jaejoong. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa jaejoong termasuk wanita yang cukup sexy. Dada sintal yang cukup besar, pinggang ramping dan bokong yang kencang dan sexy.

Kenapa aku bisa menilai seperti itu, karena saat pertama kali datang, jaejoong memakai dress putih yang press body. Sangat menonjolkan lekuk badan indahnya. Walaupun tubuh victoria ku tidak kalah sexy, tapi ini berbeda...

Ketika aku melihat jaejoong pun, aku merasakan apa yang appa rasakan. Love at first sight!

Aku tahu ini salah, aku mencintai wanita yang sekarang menjadi ibu tiri ku sendiri. Aku sudah mencoba membendung perasaan ini. Namun makin ku pendam, makin membuncah rasa cinta ku pada dirinya.

Beginilah kisah cinta terlarang ku. Kisah terlarang antara Jung Changmin dan Jung Jaejoong...

**TBC**

**Saya bawa FF baru.. kkkk~ pada suka kah? Mohon Reviewnya yah, FF ini mau dilanjut atau tidak~~~**

**Gomawo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**FANFICTION**

**TITLE : MY LOVE, MY STEPMOTHER**

**CAST : KIM JAEJOONG (28 tahun), JUNG YUNHO (40 tahun),**

**SHIM CHANGMIN (22 tahun), VICTORIA SONG (25 tahun)**

**VULGAR CONVERSATION /RATE M/ GS/**

**DLDR!**

**CHAP 2**

**Story 1 : Pendekatan**

Sudah hampir 2 bulan jaejoong tinggal dimansion keluarga Jung. Jaejoong terus melakukan pendekatan dengan changmin. Menurut cerita yang dia dengar dari yunho, changmin merupakan anak yang baik, penurut, periang dan suka sekali makan. Tapi, kenapa sejak 2 bulan terakhir ini changmin yang yunho ceritakan kenapa tidak muncul? Yang ada hanya changmin yang dingin, cuek dengan kata – kata yang keluar dari mulutnya kasar sekali.

Padahal jaejoong sudah berusaha menjadi ibu yang baik bagi changmin. Walaupun dia dan chnagmin hanya terpaut 6 tahun, tapi dia kan wanita, dia sudah cukup memiliki sifat seorang ibu. Memang wanita kodratnya sebagi seorang ibu kan.

Berbagai cara jaejoong sudah lakukan, mulai dari membangunkan changmin setelah membangunkan suaminya, membuat makanan kesukaan changmin, mengajak ngobrol changmin bahkan jaejoong pernah mengajak changmin jalan – jalan untuk menemaninya belanja bulanan tentunya atas izin yunho, tapi hasilnya nihil. Penolakan mentah – mentah dan bentakan lah yang jaejoong dapatkan.

**#Changmin POV**

Hari ini aku pulang duluan dari kantor, karena tidak enak badan. Sekitar jam 1 siang aku sudah pulang ke mansion ini. Aku bekerja di 2 tempat sekaligus. Diumur ku yang baru menginjak 22 tahun, aku sudah memiliki tempat usaha sendiri. Aku membukanya sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Yah lumayan lah didaerah seoul saja sudah ada 7 cabang.

Biasanya pagi aku akan ke restoran ku dulu baru setelah makan siang aku akan membantu appa dikantornya, Jung's Corp. Jung's Corp adalah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang Otomotif, Real Estate, Hiburan dan Fashion. Perusahaan yang sangat besar dengan cabang yang yang sudah ada di Negara – negara seperti Jepang, Hongkong, Amerika Serikat, Canada, Rusia, Italia, Swiss, Prancis, Belanda, Jerman, Inggris dan Spanyol.

Awalnya appa menentang ku untuk membuka restoran, tapi appa melihat kesungguhan ku dan sudah aku buktikan dalam 1 tahun, aku sudah bisa membuka 7 cabang diseoul saja. Ditahun keduanya ini, aku berencana membuka cabang di Busan, Gwangju, Jeju dan Daegu. Pembangunannya sudah selesai tinggal menunggu launching saja.

Entah kenapa dari pagi kepala ku pusing, mungkin efek karena semalam dia menghabiskan malam di Club sampai pagi. Hahhh...

Kulangkahkan kaki ku ini menuju tangga dan aku melewati dapur. Aku melihat jaejoong disana sedang memasak. Langkah ku terhenti sejenak dan melihat jaejoong dari belakang. Badan rampingnya terbalut Tanktop putih dan hot pants pink.

Apa sudah saatnya aku menerimanya? Terkadang aku kasihan melihat dia yang harus menerima kata – kata kasar dari ku. Baiklah mungkin berdamai dengannya adalah pilihan yang tepat.

**#Changmin End POV**

"Ja..Jaejoong noona.." panggil changmin gugup sambil mendekati jaejoong perlahan.

"Yee?" jaejoong membalik kan badannya dan melihat changmin berdiri bersandar dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada nya sambil menyender dikulkas.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya kita berteman. Tidak enak juga jika harus terus menerus memusuhi mu. Tapi maaf, aku tetap tidak bisa menerima kau sebagai eomma ku. Aku hanya punya satu eomma dan satu appa saja. Aku hanya akan menganggap mu sebagain noona ku. Bagaimana?" ucap changmin tanpa basa – basi

"Nee..?" jaejoong hanya mengedipkan matanya berulang – ulang. Dia belum paham apa yang changmin ucapkan.

"Ck, jangan pasang tampang bodoh seperti itu. aku jadi meragukan apa benar kau ini lulusan terbaik Universitas Tokyo hah? Dengan kalimat ku seperti itu saja kau tidak cepat paham." Sindir tajam changmin

Loading process...

"Ahhh... arraseo.. gwaenchana kalau kau belum bisa menerima ku sebagai ibu mu changmin ssi.. bisa berawal dari sebagai noona mu kan.. kamshamnida..." jaejoong membungkuk kan badannya.

"Jangan formal seperti itu, senang berkenalan dengan mu noona..." changmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan jaejoong.

Grebb... bukannya membalas jabatan tangan changmin, jaejoong malah memeluk changmin. Changmin cukup kaget dengan reaksi dari jaejoong ini. Shitt! Tubuh jaejoong mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Jeball jangan bereaksi apa – apa adik ku..." ucap dalam hati. Jangan lupakan bahwa changmin selama ini juga tertarik dengan jaejoong. Mungkin changmin tertarik karena tubuh sexy jaejoong.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan sungkan lagi dengan mu.. Hahhh... Badan mu sama sangat nya dengan badan yunnie.. tapi badan mu lebih hangat minnie ah.. Ommo.. apa..." dengan masih memeluk changmin jaejoong berjinjit dan meletak kan telapak tangannya dikening changmin.

"Ommo benar kau demam minnie ah..." jaejoong pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gwaenchana, hanya kurang tidur saja. Jangan berlebihan seperti itu."

"Aniyo, makanya kau pulang cepat? Apa yunnie tau?"

"Tadi pagi aku hanya berada di Restoran saja, saat akan ke kantor appa, ternyata makin pusing, untung bisa pulang dengan selamat. Tadi aku sudah menelepon appa, kau tenang saja."

"Arraseo, jja sekarang kau istrirahat dulu, aku akan membuatkan bubur dan membawa kan mu obat."

"Baiklah, gomawo.." changmin tersenyum dan mengusap pipi jaejoong lembut.

"N..ne.. " Tanpa sadar pipi jaejoong ikut merona mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari changmin.

Changmin pun berjalan meninggalkan jaejoong. Kenapa jantungnya berdetak seperti ini. Jaejoong memegang dada kirinya.

"Apa aku memiliki penyakit jantung yah sekarang?" ucap jaejoong polos. Ck, mungkin saja kau sedang jatuh cinta jaejoong.

Sesampai nya dikamar, changmin langsung menuju kamar mandi. Sekitar 10 menit dia mandi. Dia keluar dengan memakai handuk saja yang melingkar di pinggannya.

Dia berjalan ke lemari dan mencari bajunya. Dia melepaskan handuk yang dipinggangnya bertepatan dengan jaejoong yang masuk ke kamar changmin dengan membawa nampan.

"Kyyaa~~" melihat changmin telanjang dan terpampang jelas barang kebanggan changmin yang lumayan besar.

Jaejoong buru – buru berbalik badan. "Mi..mianhe changmin ah.." ucap jaejoong gugup

"Damn it!" changmin mengumpat dalam hati, buru – buru dia memakai baju dan celana pendeknya.

"Uhh.. Joongie pabbo, kenapa tadi tidak mengetuk dulu.. ommo, itu lagi tidur kah apa bangun? Kenapa besar sekali? Sama seperti punya yunnie.. hihihi.. Aigoo.. apa yang kau pikirkan jaejoong.. aishh..." monolog jaejoong dengan suara pelan. Disaat seperti ini sempat – sempatnya dia membandingkan punya suaminya dan punya changmin -.-

"Masuk lah noona.." changmin pun menyuruh jaejoong untuk masuk. Dia sudah duduk diranjangnya.

Jaejoong pun masuk dan menghampiri changmin. Dia duduk disebelah changmin.

"Gomawo.." changmin lalu mengambil mangkok yang ada diatas nampan.

"Ne.."Jaejoong tersenyum manis

Changmin lalu memakan buburnya dalam diam. Jaejoong pun hanya memperhatikan changmin.

"Gak harus dihabisin, asal ada makanan yang masuk saja, lalu minum obat."

Tidak sampai 5 menit, bubur itu pun sudah habis tidak bersisa. Rupanya kata – kata jaejoong tidak dihiraukan oleh changmin. Jaejoong sepertinya lupa bahwa changmin seorang food monster. Malah ketika sakit, nafsu makannya semakin meningkat, berkebalikan dengan kondisi orang sakit yang malah tidak nafsu makan, ini malah nafsu makannya berlipat kali ganda.

"Ehh? Habis?" ucap jaejoong kaget

"Masih ada lagi kah? Aku lapar sekali.." changmin menyodorkan mangkok yang sudah kosong ke jaejoong.

"Eungg, itu sudah semuanya malah. Biasanya orang sakit bahkan habis setengah saja tidak, makanya aku memasaknya hanya sepanci kecil. Memang kau tidak makan siang tadi?"

"sebelum pulang aku sudah makan 2 porsi spagethi ukuran jumbo malah.. hahh.. ya sudahlah.. mana obatnya?"

Jaejoong memberikan beberapa butir obat. Obat penurun panas dan obat pusing. Changmin mengambil lalu langsung meminumnya dibantu dengan air putih.

"gomawo.." changmin lalu menyerahkan gelasnya ke jaejoong.

"Ne.. Jja sekarang kau istrirahat lah.. saat makan malam, akan ku bangunkan.."

"Arraseo.. tapi bisa kah kau menemani ku sampai aku tertidur?" changmin tiduran dan dengan berani tanpa rasa canggung memegang tangan jaejoong

"Ehh.. changmin..." pipi jaejoong kembali merona mendapat perlakuan changmin seperti ini.

Changmin hanya tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Efek obatnya mungkin sudah bereaksi. Dia sudah sangat mengantuk. Dieratkannya genggaman tangannya pada tangan jaejoong. Sangat lembut telapak tangan wanita ini.

Jaejoong terpaku melihat senyum manis changmin. Dia pun menemani changmin sampai tertidur. Jika sedang tidur seperti ini wajah changmin sangat tampan dan manis sekali. Beda sekali dengan sifat evil dan food monsternya itu. Mungkin benar kata yunho, bahwa sebenarnya changmin anak yang manis dan baik.

Hampir setengah jam jaejoong menemani changmin, dia melepaskan secara perlahan tangannya dari genggaman changmin. Dia lalu membereskan mangkok dan gelas.

Chup.. chup.. jaejoong mencium kening changmin. Entah dorongan dari mana sampai dia berani mencium kening changmin. Bukan berarti changmin sudah membuka dirinya, dia bisa seenaknya mencium changmin seperti ini.

Setelah mencium changmin, jaejoong buru – buru keluar kamar changmin. Pipinya merona, jantungnya berdegup tidak beraturan. Dia juga jadi ikutan mengantuk. Nanti sore saja membuat makan malam untuk keluarga kecilnya ini.

Sekitar jam 5 sore jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Diburu – buru keluar kamar dan bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk seluruh anggota keluarganya. Didapur sudah ada beberapa maid yang menunggu jaejoong.

Sebenarnya jaejoong ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri. Namun kasihan juga jika para maid dia larang – larang untuk membantunya, toh itu memang sudah tugas mereka kan. Jaejoong tidak mau menjadi nyonya yang sok mengatur, dia juga masih 2 bulan disini. Dia harus menjaga sikap dengan baik kan.

Setengah jam berlalu dan makanan sudah selesai dibuat. Tinggal tugas para maid yang mengaturnya dimeja makan. Jaejoong tinggal mandi dan membangun kan changmin untuk makan malam.

Dia lalu melangkah kan kakinya dengan riang sambil bersenandung menuju ke kamarnya. Sekitar 15 menit jaejoong mandi. Dia sudah berpakaian rapih. Dia berjalan menuju kamar changmin, sampai ada dering masuk ke hp nya, dia lalu mengangkatnya.

"Yeobseo?"

[Boo...]

"Ne yunnie, waeyo?"

[Mianhe boojae, malam ini yunnie pulang telat.. yunnie lembur sampai malam.. ada masalah diperusahaan cabang Prancis, aku harus memeriksa berkas – berkas yang baru mereka kirim kan tadi sore boo.. mianhe sayang.. tidak apa kan?]

"Yahhh.. padahal ada sesuatu kabar yang menggembirakan yang mau aku sampai kan.. tak apa lah.. aku akan menunggu yunnie pulang.."

[Eoh? Kabar apa sayang? Boojae hamil?]

"Aniyo, bukan itu yunnie.. ada hal lain.. ya sudah, cepatlah selesaikan pekerjaan yunnie agar cepat pulang"

[Ne boojae sayang.. Saranghae..]

"Nado saranghae yunnie..."

[Yunnie tutup teleponnya ne..]

"Ne yunnie.."

Sambungan telepon pun tertutup. Dan tidak terasa jaejoong sudah berada didepan kamar changmin.

Tokk.. tok... jaejoong mengetok kamar changmin.

"Changmin ah... irreona.. waktunya makan malam.." satu menit sudah jaejoong menunggu sahutan dari dalam kamar, namun tidak ada tanda – tanda bahwa changmin akan menjawab.

Jaejoong lalu memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke kamar changmin. Gelap... rupanya changmin belum bangun dari tadi siang. Lampu kamarnya belum dinyalakan.

Jaejoong lalu menutup pintu kamar changmin perlahan dan berjalan menuju ranjang king size changmin. Dia menyalakan lampu dimeja nakas. Cahaya keemasan pun menerangi sebagian kamar changmin.

Dia duduk disamping changmin. Diusapnya pipi changmin.

"Changmin ah~~ irreona.. makan malam sudah siap.." ucap jaejoong berbisik

Grebb.. tanpa aba – aba, changmin memeluk badan jaejoong sehingga jaejoong jatuh menindih tubuh changmin.

"Kyaa... minnie ah.." ucap jaejoong pelan

Changmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh jaejoong.

"Diamlah.. biarkan seperti ini.. bukankah seorang eomma sudah seharusnya memeluk anaknya hmm?"

"Ta..tapi tidak seperti ini juga min... orang yang melihatnya bisa salah paham.."

"Kau sudah menutup pintu nya kan, tidak ada yang berani masuk." Ucap changmin sambil membuka mata bambinya. Dia menatap lembut wajah jaejoong yang hanya berjarak 10 cm dari wajahnya.

Jaejoong yang dipandangi intens seperti itu hanya bisa merona. Dan jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Rasanya seperti pertama kali dia dan yunho melakukan malam pertama. Tapi ini lebih menggelitik dan rasanya menyenangkan.

Chup.. chup.. changmin mengecupi lembut bibir merah delima jaejoong. Entah setan mesum nya mana yang bersemayam ditubuh changmin hari ini. Keputusannya untuk berdamai dengan jaejoong sepertinya membangkitkan sisi mesumnya yang tidak jauh mesum dari sang appa.

Sllurp.. slurp.. chup.. changmin juga menghisap – hisap lembut bibir bawah jaejoong. Lalu kenapa jaejoong diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh anak tirinya? Bukankah ini tindakan pelecehan seksual namanya?

Molla.. jaejoong tidak dapat menolak sentuhan changmin. Bukannya jaejoong murahan, karena mau saja dilecehkan seperti ini oleh anak tirinya sendiri, namun dia tidak kuasa menolak pesona changmin.

Melihat jaejoong yang tidak protes, changmin lalu memberanikan diri untuk mengelus punggung jaejoong dari luar kaosnya, sambil masih mengecupi bibir jaejoong dengan lembut. dia pun melihat jaejoong yang menutup matanya. Apa jaejoong menikmati sentuhan nya kah? Changmin tersenyum penuh arti melihat jaejoong.

Usapan tangan nakal changmin menuju ke pantat berisi jaejoong. Diremas lembut pantat kenyal itu. Lalu mengusapnya dan memijatnya. Tangannya kembali lagi mengusap punggung jaejoong.

"Ehh?" changmin melepaskan hisapannya dibibir jaejoong. Dia meraba – raba punggung jaejoong. Kenapa tidak ada penghalang? Changmin berniat menggoda jaejoong.

"noona tidak pakai bra hmm? Berniat menggoda ku?" bisik changmin dengan suara rendah dan sexy nya ditelinga jaejoong. Sesekali changmin meniup – niup telinga jaejoong yang sensitif itu.

"A.. aniyo.. aku memang tidak terbiasa memakai bra jika sudah malam.. kata eomma itu baik bagi pertumbuhan..." jawab jaejoong malu – malu

"Pertumbuhan apa hmm?" changmin memindahkan satu tangannya ke dada sintal jaejoong.

"Pertumbuhan ini kah yang joongie maksud eoh?" tangan nakal changmin meremas lembut dada kiri jaejoong.

"Eung.. ndehh~~" jaejoong mengangguk kan kepalanya.

"Boleh minnie lihat seberapa besar dia sudah bertumbuh?" lagi – lagi changmin menggoda jaejoong dengan suara sexy nya. Bagaikan sihir yang membuat lawannya patuh, jaejoong pun menganggukan kepala lagi.

Srett.. changmin duduk tiba – tiba dan memangku jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sangat malu. Kenapa dia bisa mengiyakan begitu saja permintaan changmin.

"Angkat kepala mu sayang, tatap aku.." changmin mengangkat dagu jaejoong dan mau tidak mau jaejoong menganggkat kepalanya dan menatap changmin. Changmin memberikan senyum termanisnya untuk jaejoong. Yang membuat jaejoong pun ikut tersenyum.

Secara perlahan tapi pasti, changmin menyingkapkan kaos biru tua yang jaejoong kenakan. Jaejoong reflek menutup kedua payudara nya.

"Heyy.. jangan ditutupi joongie.. mereka sangat indah dan cantik kau tau.." changmin memindahkan kedua tangan jaejoong. Satu tangan jaejoong diletakkan dileher kokoh changmin dan satu tangan nya lagi dipakai untuk menahan kaos jaejoong yang dilipat sebatas dada jaejoong.

Changmin takjum melihat pemandangan gunung kembar didepannya. Payudara jaejoong sangat indah. lebih indah dari yang dia bayangkan selama ini. Bahkan lebih indah dari pada milik victoria, pacarnya sendiri.

Payudara jaejoong bulat, berisi, putih dan kencang. Dipuncaknya dihiasi puting merah muda yang munggil menggoda untuk dihisap. Didada kirinya pun terdapat tahi lalat yang kecil, menambah kesan manis dan sexy. Changmin benar – benar terpesona oleh kecantikan fisik jaejoong.

"Boleh aku memengang dan menciumnya? Aku janji tidak akan berbuat lebih." Ucap changmin lembut. dia hanya ingin merasakan apa yang selama ini tidak pernah dia rasakan. Yaitu menyusu dari payudara ibunya.

"Ta.. tapi..." jaejoong bingung. Dia malu. Dia gugup. Dia menatap changmin. Changmin memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Arraseo, gwaenchana.. mian sudah bertindak lancang.." changmin lalu menurun kan kaos jaejoong perlahan.

"Aniyo.." jaejoong menghentikan tangan changmin yang mau menutup kembali dada nya. Dia malah mengarahkan tangan changmin ke payudara kirinya. Dengan senang hati changmin menangkup payudara kiri jaejoong yang terasa pas digenggamannya.

Changmin meremas lembut dada kiri jaejoong. Tangan kanannya pun ikutan meremas dada kanan jaejoong. Changmin memainkan ibu jarinya dinipple jaejoong.

"Eungg.." lenguhan jaejoong terdengar sampai ke telinga changmin

Changmin memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada jaejoong. Changmin menggesekan hidung mancung dibelahan dada jaejoong. Dikecupinya lembut belahan dada jaejoong lalu menuju dada bulatnya. Lalu berakhir dinipple pinknya yang sudah menegang.

Cup.. cup.. cup.. chupp... dikecupinya lembut nipple pink itu terus menerus. Tangannya yang satu tetap meremas payudara jaejoong yang sebelah kanan.

Puas bermain didaerah payudara jaejoong yang sebelah kiri, changmin berpindah daerah jajahannya ke payudara sebelah kanan. Dia melakukan sama persis dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada payudara jaejoong sebelah kiri. Kecup nya nipple itu dengan penuh mesra.

Setelah puas, changmin lalu membenarkan kembali kaos jaejoong. Wajah jaejoong yang makin memerah, dia sembunyikan diceruk leher changmin.

"Gomawo joongie.. kau tau nenen joongie sangat wangi. Wangi vanilla.. minnie suka.. akan lebih baik jika wangi susu.. agar lebih menggairahkan.." bisik changmin ditelinga jaejoong.

"Eungg.. Nenen? Kenapa nenen?"

"Itu panggilan sayang minnie pada payudara joongie, nama nya nenen hmm.. joongie suka?" changmin menjilati telinga jaejoong.

"Eungg.. Ndehh minhh..."

"Jja sekarang kita makan malam, kau sudah masak kan? Apa kau yang ingin ku makan untuk makan malam eoh?"

"Andwae.." jaejoong buru – buru tersadar dari buaian changmin lalu turun dari pangkuan changmin. Jaejoong membenarkan penampilannya didepan kaca yang sangat lebar yang ada didepan ranjang changmin. Kaca berukura meter terpampang nyata dihadapannya. Jaejoong pun dapat melihat changmin yang masih duduk tenang dikasurnya. Sambil memandanginya.

"Aku duluan keluar, cepatlah menyusul min.. nanti makanannya dingin" jaejoong buru – buru keluar dari kamar changmin dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

"i got you jaejoong.. you'll be mine.." changmin mengeluarkan smirknya.

#Dining's Room

Keheningan menyelimuti acara makan malam kali ini. Biasanya ada yunho yang memecah kesunyian. Tapi ini changmin tidak melihat yunho makan malam ini. Suasana lebih sepi, padahal dua insan yang sudah mulai berdamai tadi siang pun tidak mampu memecah keheningan ini. Mereka sibuk dengan makanannya dan pikirannya masing – masing.

Mungkin karena kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu, maka salah satu dari mereka terlihat canggung. Dan dapat dipastikan yang canggung itu adalah jaejoong. Karena changmin terlihat begitu santai seolah tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Tidak sadarkah bahwa dia sudah melakukan tindak pelecehan terhadap ibu tirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan cepat. Entah kenapa dia jadi gugup seperti ini jika hanya berdua dengan changmin. Lebih baik dia menunggu yunho dikamar saja sambil membaca buku.

"Aku selesai.. terima kasih untuk makanannya.." jaejoong meminum air nya lalu mengelap sudut bibirnya. Setelah itu dia bergegas menuju kamarnya. Sangat kentara sekali kalau dia menghindari changmin saat ini.

**#Yunjae's Room**

Sesampainya dikamar, jaejoong mengganti kaosnya dengan gaun tidur berwarna putih tipis. Gaun transparan itu menunjukkan kedua payudara indahnya. Dan celana dalamnya pun terlihat jelas. Entah apa maksud jaejoong memakai pakaian seperti ini.

Grebb... lengan kokoh changmin memeluk pinggang ramping jaejoong. Changmin menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher jaejoong. Changmin benar – benar suka wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh jaejoong ini.

"Cha... changmin.." tanya jaejoong gugup. Dia tahu ini changmin dari wangi namja ini. Wangi changmin dan yunho sangatlah berbeda. Wangi yunho yang lebih manly dan tegas. Tetapi changmin wanginya lebih fresh dan menyegarkan. Jujur saja, jaejoong lebih menyukai kesegaran.

"Hmm?" changmin mengecup lembut bahu jaejoong.

"Kenapa kemari?" jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pelukan changmin diperutnya.

"Kau menghindari ku eo..mma..." changmin sengaja menekan kan kata eomma ditelinga jaejoong.

"Saat tidur aku memang hanya memakai ini."

"Kau berniat menggoda ku atau menggoda appa hm?"

"Ani.. aniyo.. aku tidak bermaksud menggoda siapa – siapa changmin ah~"

"Jam berapa appa pulang?"

"Molla, biar aku telepon.." jaejoong yang masih dalam pelukan changmin berusaha mengambil hp nya dikasur. Setelah mendapatkan hp nya, dia lalu menekan nomer yunho.

Tutt...tut...

[Yeobseo joongie?]

"Yun, kamu kapan pulang? Sudah makan malam kah?"

[Aku sudah makan tadi, aku menyuruh Pak kang membelikan ku makanan diluar tadi. Sepertinya aku lembur jae, pulang larut. Kau tidur dulu saja sayang.. tidak usah menunggu ku pulang hmm..]

"Ahh, begitu yah.. arraseo.. jangan bekerja terlalu keras sayang."

[Aigoo.. boojae manis sekali.. arraseo.. Jaljayo..]

"Ish, arraseo beruang gendut.." jaejoong pun mematikan ponselnya.

"Mesra sekali kalian berdua eoh?" changmin berujar dengan nada cemburu.

"Memang sudah seharusnya begitu kan suami istri? Apa ada yang salah dengan kami?"

"salah jika kau melakukannya didepan ku Eo..omma.." lagi – lagi changmin menekan kan kata itu.

Changmin lalu membalik kan tubuh jaejoong menjadi menghadap dirinya. Changmin lalu mengangkat tubuh ringan jaejoong. Dia menggendong jaejoong seperti koala. Changmin menduduk kan pantatnya disofa terdekat, dia lalu membuka kaosnya sendiri dan menurunkan tali gaun tidur jaejoong.

"Tandai tubuh ku eomma.."

"Minn... maksud mu?" jaejoong bingung dengan maksud changmin

"Berikan kissmark pada tubuh ku, jaejoong" nada changmin sedikit memerintah.

"kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan pacarmu saja." Jaejoong hendak turun dari pangkuan changmin sebelum changmin meremas kedua payudaranya kuat.

"Akhh~~"

"Turuti saja.. apa harus aku yang memberi kissmark dibadan mu eoh?"

"Andwae.. arra.. arraseo.." mau tidak mau, jaejoong harus menuruti changmin.

Sluurp... chupp.. srupp.. jaejoong menghisap perpotongan leher changmin. Dijilat.. dicium.. dan dihisap nya bahu changmin.

Sllurp.. srup.. slurp.. chhup.. jaejoong terus melakukan hal tersebut dengan tidak sadar bahwa hampir seluruh leher dan bahu changmin sudah ada tandanya.

Sambil menunggu jaejoong, changmin hanya mengusap – usap payudara jaejoong tanpa ada remasan seperti tadi. Dimainkannya nipple pink itu sesekali. Mungkin itu penyebab jaejoong tidak sadar sudah membuat banyak tanda di tubuh changmin.

Changmin sedikit mendorong tubuh jaejoong, dia tidak ingin hilang kendali dan kelepasan. Belum saat nya...

"Cukup, sudah malam.. kau tidurlah.." changmin membenarkan gaun tidur jaejoong dan kembali menggendong jaejoong menuju ranjang. Dengan perlahan dia membaringkan jaejoong dan menyelimutinya.

Setelah menyelimuti jaejoong, changmin mengambil kembali bajunya dan memakainya. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar kamar. Namun dia berhenti sejenak dan balik badan menghadap jaejoong.

"Jaljayo eomma.." saat changmin mengatakan kata 'eomma' entah kenapa jaejoong tidak suka. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, lalu mengeratkan selimutnya. Dia kemudian menutup matanya. Hatinya sedang tidak menentu saat ini.

**TBC/END**

**Gomawo yang kemarin udah mau baca dan review FF gaje ini. Maaf author lagi mesum – mesumnya nih gara – gara oppa nya author yang ngasih inspirasinya kelewat mesum.. hahhaha... Mianhe.. kalo bahasanya terlalu vulgar.. *bowing***

**Terlalu cepat kah changmin menjatuhkan jaejoong? Memang... disini saya buat changminnya begitu mempesona dan agresif.. Rawrr...**

**Hahahha... Keep RnR kalo mau FF ini lanjutnya.. maaf kalo masih banyak kurangnya... RnR Gomawo...**

**Balas Review**

**kikiikyujunmyun**** : jujur saya pun belum tau mau berakhir minjae atau yunjae.. jika berminat untuk baca kelanjutannya, silahkan saja baca... gomawo sudah mau berkunjung..**

**Lady Ze**** : masih belum tau endingnya minjae atau yunjae.. belum dapat feelnya untuk yunjae, walaupun saya juga YJS.. kalo buat yunjae, takutnya malah failed, kalo jelek malu sama para senior yunjae fict seperti anda... gomawo sudah mau berkunjung..**

**gwansim84**** : siap dilanjutkan! Keep RnR ya.. gomawo sudah mau berkunjung..**

** .96**** : done.. ini sudah lanjut kan.. Keep RnR ya.. gomawo sudah mau berkunjung..**

**Rahma94**** : done.. ini sudah dilanjutkan.. Keep RnR ya.. gomawo sudah mau berkunjung..**

**urikaihun**** : yah gitu deh.. antara jadi anak durhaka atau mengejar cintanya.. hehehe.. RnR ya.. gomawo sudah mau berkunjung..**

**OceanBlue030415**** : hahaha.. aku juga gak rela changvict couple.. tapi apa boleh buat dicast yg paling bisa dinista kan.. hehehe.. itu udah lanjut kok yang Two Heartnya.. Nan mollayo, gak negrti juga kenapa dihapus tuh Minjae 24Hours nya. Nanti aku publish lagi deh.. RnR ya.. gomawo sudah mau berkunjung..**

**Nony**** : yaahh.. rame gak rame deh.. dibaca aja bagaimana kelanjutannya.. saya memang suka menyiksa victoria.. maaf klo anda fans nya.. *bow* Keep RnR ya.. gomawo sudah mau berkunjung..**

**Airiepark ****: ya begitu lah peran changmin disini.. mungkin karena dari kecil gak dapet kasih sayang ibu, jadi begitu deh.. ini udah lanjut.. Keep RnR ya.. gomawo sudah mau berkunjung..**

**Dims**** : hedehh.. gpp yang penting review.. kkkk... Keep RnR ya.. gomawo sudah mau berkunjung..**

**MPREG Lovers**** : mirip – mirip apa yah? Thanks udah mau berkunjung.. Keep RnR yah**

**lenia clouds**** : ini udah lanjut.. kkkk~ Keep RnR yah.. Gomawo**

**sachan**** : hahaha.. gomawo loh udah mau baca.. silahkan baca FF ku yang lain... eumm.. mian gak semua cerita FF Minjae ku GS.. kasihan JJ nya kalo harus berperan yang bukan kodratnya.. hehehe... Thanks udah mau berkunjung.. Keep RnR yah **

**MaxMin**** : yuhuu.. ini minjae... Keep RnR yah**

**shim minjae**** : ok, ini udah dilanjut... Keep RnR yah**


	3. Chapter 3

**FANFICTION**

**TITLE : MY LOVE, MY STEPMOTHER**

**CAST : KIM JAEJOONG (28 tahun), JUNG YUNHO (40 tahun),**

**SHIM CHANGMIN (22 tahun), VICTORIA SONG (25 tahun)**

**VULGAR CONVERSATION /RATE M/ GS/ OOC**

**DLDR!**

**CHAP 3**

Story 2 : Confession

Keesokan harinya ketika sarapan, jaejoong dan changmin masa saja kaku. Mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya jaejoong yang kaku dan lebih pendiam. Yunho pun hadir dimeja makan pagi ini. Dia pulang sangat larut sekali.

"Joongie sayang, kau kenapa hm?" tanya yunho sambil menggengam tangan kiri jaejoong yang ada dimeja.

"Aniyo yunnie, aku baik – baik saja." Jawab jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

Changmin hanya makan dalam diam, dia tidak mau melihat kemesraan kedua orang dihadapannya ini, tetapi telinga tajamnya tetap waspada mendengar.

"Oh iya, hari ini aku harus berangkat ke Paris sayang untuk 10 hari ke depan."

"Kenapa mendadak sekali yunnie? Aku belum menyiapkan keperluan mu."

"Ani gwaenchana, semalam aku sudah menyiapkannya sendiri, tidak banyak baju yang aku bawa, toh hanya tinggal memasukkan ke koper saja." Ucap yunho sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak mungkin kan membangunkan istrinya tengah malam untuk menyiapkan keperluannya. Toh selama ini, dia terbiasa sendiri dan bila banyak, dia akan memanggil maid untuk membantunya.

"Arraseo yunnie, mianhe.. joongie belum jadi istri yang baik.." jaejoong menunduk dalam merasa bersalah sekali tidak bisa melayani suaminya.

"Hei joongie, gwaenchana baby.." yunho menganggkat dagu jaejoong dan mengecup lembut bibir merah itu lembut penuh rasa cinta.

Changmin yang melihat acara lovey dovey ayahnya pun hanya memandang datar kegiatan mesra kedua insan itu.

Ting.. Tong.. bunyi pintu bel pun terdengar. Beberapa maid dengan sigap menuju pintu depan untuk membuka kan pintu.

Tak.. tak.. tak.. terdengar suara heels yang beradu dengan lantai marmer berjalan menuju ruang makan keluarga Jung ini.

"Selamat Pagi yunho appa, jaejoong eomma.. pagi chagiya.." sapa hangat victoria kepada seluruh penghuni meja makan

"eoh? Kau datang? Jja duduk lah, kita sarapan bersama." Suruh yunho kepada victoria.

"Ne appa" victoria pun duduk disamping changmin.

Chu~ changmin mencium bibir victoria mesra didepan semua orang yang ada dimeja makan. Bagi yunho, adegan ini memang sudah tidak asing lagi. Gen mesumnya ternyata teraliri dengan baik dalam diri seorang Jung Changmin.

"Pagi juga vicky noona ku yang yeppo dan akan selalu yeppo." Goda changmin

Tapi tidak dengan jaejoong. Dia merasa aneh dan mungkin sedikit tidak suka. Terlihat dari cara jaejoong memandang changmin dan victoria dengan pandangan yang sedikit sinis. Apa dia hanya dipermainkan saja oleh bocah ini? Kemarin changmin begitu manis dan mesra kepada dirinya. Sekarang, didepan matanya dia bermesraan dengan pacarnya.

Kenapa jaejoong harus kesal? Kesal karena merasa dipermainkan atau kah kesal karena melihat changmin mencium victoria? Apa salahnya sepasang kekasih berciuman. Toh tadi juga dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan yunho.

"Ehmm.." jaejoong berdeham untuk menghentikan acara cium mencium itu.

"Victoria ssi, silahkan menikmati sarapan yang terhidang. Maaf hanya masak segini, semoga sesuai dengan lidah victoria ssi." Ucap jaejoong halus

"Boojae, panggil saja victoria atau vicky. Walaupun dia baru kau kenal, tapi kan dia adalah calon menantu kita."

Deg.. Deg.. menantu? Kenapa jaejoong tidak suka mendengar kata – kata itu?

"Ne jaejoong eomma, panggil vict saja. Karena vicky adalah panggilan sayang changmin pada ku, jadi eomma jangan memanggil ku seperti itu. hehe.."

"Ahh.. begitu yah, mianhe.. hahaha.. baiklah lah vicky~~~" ucap jaejoong menghilangkan kecanggungannya dengan menggoda victoria.

"Ku rasa jaejoong eomma bisa menjadi teman dan mertua yang baik dengan dekat vicky noona, betul begitu noona?" ucap changmin menatap jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan victoria yang berada diatas meja.

"Ne betul sekali chagi, aku rasa aku dan eomma akan jadi menantu dan anak yang kompak selain itu akan jadi sahabat baik." Ucap victoria tersenyum lebar.

"Changmin ah, kau panggil apa tadi jaejoong? Eomma? Kau sudah menerima keberadaannya kah?" tanya yunho yang baru menyadari perkataan changmin barusan.

"Ne appa, aku sudah menerima nya sebagai eomma tiri ku. Tidak baik mengabaikannya begitu lama, sedangkan dia begitu baik kepada ku selama ini. Mungkin karena aku terbiasa hanya berdua dengan appa, lalu tiba – tiba ada orang asing masuk dalam ke rumah kita, jadi aku sedikit kesal. Apa lagi appa tidak memberitahu ku apa – apa. Aku merasa tidak appa anggap."

"Maaf kan appa nak, appa hanya takut kau menolak mentah – mentah. Sedangkan apa sudah begitu mencintai jaejoong sejak 3 tahun yang lalu."

"Sudahlah appa, sekarangkan baby minnie sudah menerima jaejoong eomma. Sudah beres kan masalahnya. Iya kan sayang?"

"Ne noona yeppo ku" jawab changmin dengan tersenyum manis melihat ke arah victoria

Srakk.. bunyi kursi yang mundur kebelakang agak kasar

"Mianhe, silahkan lanjutkan saja makannya, aku akan melihat apa koper yang akan yunnie bawa, mungkin ada yang kurang."

"Baiklah boojae. Tolong dilihat lagi ne. Nanti kau panggil maid saja untuk membawa kopernya ke bawah. Nanti aku akan menyusul."

"Ne yunnie.. vict.. min.. eo.. eomma pamit dulu ne.. silahkan menikmati makanannya."

"Ne eomma" jawab changmin dan victoria kompak.

Jaejoong pun membalas ucapan mereka berdua dengan tersenyum canggung. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dilantai 2. Dia harus melupakan kejadian kemarin. Bisa saja changmin hanya iseng. Tapi kenapa begitu nyata dan menyentuh sekali. Bahkan bisa membuat jaejoong basah hanya karena perlakuan changmin kemarin.

Yupss.. celana jaejoong basah setelah changmin dengan tidak sopannya menyentuh jaejoong seperti itu. Untung saja changmin tidak menyadarinya. Dia akan malu setengah mati.

Menjelang siang, sekitar jam 1 siang, pasangan yunjae dan changvict sudah berada di Incheon Airport untuk mengantar keberangkatan yunho ke Prancis selama 10 hari kedepan. Kedua pasangan itu sedang menunggu dilounge VIP yang disediakan oleh Maskapai penerbangan bagi Penumpang Kelas 1.

Yunho terlihat terus memeluk jaejoong dari samping. Yunho tidak membiarkan jaejoong beranjak sesenti pun dari nya. Dia ingin terus memeluk tubuh istrinya ini yang pastinya akan dia rindu kan selama 10 hari kedepan. Jaejoong yang terus – terusan dipeluk oleh yunho sebenarnya agak gerah juga. Siapa yang tidak gerah jika hampir 2 jam terus saja dipeluk begitu.

"Selama yunnie pergi, boojae tidak boleh nakal eoh?"

"Ne yunnie, aku tidak akan nakal. Lagi pula kenapa aku harus nakal hmm?"

"Arraseo.. benar joongie tidak ingin ikut yunnie saja? Setelah yunnie pikir kenapa yunnie tidak mengajak boojae ke Paris. Kita kan bisa sekalian berbulan madu disana." Yunho sambil menoel dagu jaejoong.

"Ish, salah yunnie sendiri kenapa lupa pada joongie." Pura – pura jaejoong marah pada yunho

"Boojae marah yah? Ikut yunnie saja ne? Toh boojae bisa membeli baju disana. Kita akan menghabiskan hari – hari indah disana boojae." Yunho membalik kan badan jaejoong sehingga jaejoong menghadapnya. Dia menatap jaejoong cemas, dia takut bahwa jaejjong akan marah padanya.

"Hihihi.. aniyo, aku tidak marah yunnie. Gwaenchana.. aku hanya bercanda. Toh disana yunnie untuk bekerja. Kita bisa kapan saja bulan madunya."

"Yaa! Boojae berani mempermainkan yunnie eoh? Boojae harus yunnie hukum!" yunho menarik badan jaejoong sehingga jaejoong sekarang berada dipangkuan yunho

"Appa! Aish! Memalukan sekali sih.. ingat umur appa.. jangan membuat hal menjijikan seperti itu didepan umum. Kau mau menghukum jae eomma, lalu bagaimana penerbangan mu yang tinggal 1 jam lagi tae off eoh? Jangan aneh – aneh lah!" changmin angkat suara juga pada akhirnya. Dia tidak tahan melihat tingkah aneh appa nya.

"Uhuh minnie jahat sama appa. Boojae lihat, minnie memarahi yunnie." Yunho mengadu kepada jaejoong dengan memasang wajah imut yang totally failed!

"hahaha... appa kau lucu sekali. Aegyo mu gagal total appa. Hahaha... " victoria menertawakan yunho.

"Yaa appa! Aigoo.. memalukan sekali." Protes changmin lagi

"Aigoo.. yunnie wajah mu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan badan beruang mu. Hahaha.. aegyo yunnie gagal sekali... Haha.. " jaejoong juga ikut tertawa melihat tingkah yunho yang gagal beraegyo didepannya.

"Yaa! Kalian membully ku eoh? Jahat sekali kalian ini. Joongie juga jahat tidak membela yunnie." Yunho lagi – lagi mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha... hahahaha.. hahaha.. " tawa jaejoong, changmin dan victoria begitu nyaring terdengar di ruangan ini. Untuk ruangannya VIP jadi hanya terdapat mereka berempat saja diruangan 6x5 meter ini, kalau tidak mereka pasti akan malu sekali.

Ting Tong Ting Tong...

[Perhatian – Perhatian, Pesawat France Airlines dengan Jam keberangkatan 3.15 KST, tujuan Seoul – Paris dengan nomor penerbangan FA-9212, akan take off setengah jam lagi. Bagi para penumpang France Airlines diharapkan segera memasuki pesawat melalui Gate 04. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.]

Terdengar pengumuman keberangkat pesawat menuju paris. Mau tidak mau dengan sangat terpaksa, yunho mendudukan kembali jaejoong disampingnya dan mengajak nya berdiri. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya agar jaejoong genggam, jaejoong pun menyambut tangan hangat yunho.

Mereka berempat keluar dari ruangan VIP tersebut dan mengantar yunho sampai didepan gate yang menghubungkan gedung airport dengan pintu pesawat. Kenapa bisa sampai sejauh ini seorang pengantar bisa masuk. Salahkan saja kekuasaan seorang Jung Yunho yang bisa meminta kebijakan dan perlakuan istimewa kepada pihak bandara dan maskapai penerbangan. Uang dan kekuasaan bisa saja mengalahkan apa saja dan membuat orang bertekuk lutut, The Power of Money.

Sesampainya dipintu Gate, saat sang Pramugari sedang mengecek kelengkapan tiket dan passport nya, yunho memeluk jaejoong sangat erat. Sekitar 5 menit yunho memeluk badan mungil jaejoong. Yunho juga menghirup dalam wangi tubuh istrinya ini. Dia pasti akan sangat merindukan istri cantiknya ini. Setelah puas memeluk jaejoong, yunho pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"yunnie pergi ne boojae.. boojae baik – baik dirumah bersama changmin. Kalau joongie bosan, joongie bisa meminta eommanim dan appanim untuk menemani joongie dimansion ne. Nanti yunnie akan beli kan oleh – oleh yang banyak untuk boojae ne." Pesan yunho sambil mencium kening jaejoong lama. Jaejoong pun refleks menutup matanya menikmati perlakuan suaminya ini.

Changmin yang merangkul victoria memandang tidak suka adegan didepannya itu. dia sanagt kesal dan marah melihat jaejoong dan appa nya bermesraan. Apalagi mereka bermesraan didepan matanya sendiri.

"Ne yunnie.. joongie akan jaga diri. Jangan cemaskan joongie, pulang lah dengan selamat. Hanya itu yang joongie inginkan." Ucap jaejoong setelah yunho selesai mencium keningnya.

Chup.. chup.. cup.. cup.. yunho kemudian mengecupi bertubi – tubi bibir jaejoong sambil sesekali melumatnya lembut.

"Ekhm.. appa.. sudah saatnya appa take off.." lagi – lagi changmin mengintrupsi kegiatan yunho dan jaejoong. Yunho lalu melepaskan ciuman dan pelukannya.

"Ahh.. arraseo.. Min, appa titip eomma mu ne.." pesan yunho sambil memeluk changmin.

"Ne appa, cepat kembali dengan selamat dan jangan lupa membawakan ku oleh – oleh yang banyak eoh.." jawab changmin.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum menatap anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Ne baby minnie ku.. hahaha..." jawab yunho sambil menggoda changmin. Changmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya ketika digoda ayahnya ini.

"Vict, appa titip food monster ini ne. Dan sekali – sekali main lah ke mansion walaupun tidak ada changmin, temani eomma ne." Ucap yunho sambil memeluk victoria juga.

"Ne appa, food monster ini aman dibawah pengawasan ku. Siap appa, aku akan sering berkunjung untuk menemani jae eomma," jawab victoria dan yunho pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Permisi tuan, silahkan masuk karena pesawat akan take off dalam waktu kurang dari 20 menit lagi." Sang pramugari mengingatkan yunho dan mengembalikan tiket serta passportnya.

"Ne baiklah.. annyeong joongie, minnie, vict.." yunho berjalan memasuki gate tapi badannya masih menghadap ketiga orang tersebut..

"Ne jaga diri mu yunnie.."

"Ne appa" jawab changmin dan victoria bersamaan

"joongie saranghae.."teriak yunho

"nado saranghae yunnie.." jaejoong membalas kata – kata cinta yunho

Yunho pun tersenyum puas dan membalik kan badannya masuk menuju pesawat.

Tidak lama setelah itu, pramugari pun menutup pintu gate. Mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan airport. Sesampainya mereka bertiga didepan airport, sudah ada pak jang yang menunggu mereka. Pak Jang yang melihat majikannya datang, segera membuka pintu penumpang.

"Eomma pulang lah dengan pak jang, aku akan mengantar vicky noona dengan taxi saja. Setelah itu aku harus ke restoran dulu memantau kegiatan disana hari ini." Changmin berucap agak dingin kepada jaejoong.

Jaejoong agak tidak suka saat mendengar kata – kata changmin yang terkesan dingin lagi seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, mungkin changmin agak sedih karena ditinggal yunho. Jaejoong berusaha berpikir positif saja.

"baiklah eomma duluan ne.. " jaejoong kemudian masuk ke mobil dan pak jang membungkuk kepada changmin.

"hati – hati dijalan ahjushi. Antarkan eomma dengan selamat sampai rumah."

"Baik tuan muda, saya permisi.. " pak jang pun masuk ke kursi kemudi dan melajukan mobil mercedez benz itu meninggalkan changmin dan victoria.

"Kajja noona aku antar ke rumah mu dan kita bisa bermesraan.. hehe.." goda changmin

"Shirreo, aku harus ke butik minnie chagi. Aku harus bekerja, tadi kan kau bilang kau juga harus ke restoran kan."

"Baik baik noona sayang.. kajja.. " changmin pun menyetop taxi dan mempersilahkan victoria masuk terlebih dahulu.

5 hari kemudian...

Sejak hari keberangkatan ayahnya ke paris, memang changmin tidak pernah pulang lagi ke mansion ini. Dia sengaja menghindari jaejoong karena dia masih kesal dan marah kepada jaejoong. Setiap jaejoong meneleponnya, changmin tidak pernah menganggkat telepon tersebut. Tetapi changmin tetap mengabari dan mencari tahu keadaan jaejoong melalui maid yang ada dirumahnya.

Setibanya changmin di mansion megah ayahnya, dia lalu melangkah kan kakinya mencari seseorang yang 5 hari ini sangat dia rindukan. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan nyonya rumah ini, istri dari ayahnya, ibu tirinya dan wanita yang dia cintai.

Egois memang. Dia yang sudah memiliki victoria, akan tetapi dia malah mencintai istri ayahnya sendiri. Tapi apa mau dikata cinta itu memang buta. Kita tidak tahu kemana cinta itu akan hinggap dan siapa yang mengalaminya. Cukup jahat karena dia ingin memiliki jaejoong juga.

Changmin tahu bahwa appanya jung yunho sangat mencintai jaejoong. Tapi dengan teganya dia berencana untuk merebut jaejoong. Changmin bahagia melihat appanya lebih hidup setelah mengenal dan menikah dengan jaejoong. Pantas saja hampir 2 tahun ini appa terlihat begitu bahagia dan bersemangat. Lebih banyak berekspresi, tidak seperti appa yang dia kenal hampir 20 tahun ini, yang dingin, angkuh walaupun tetap penyayang jika berhadapan dengan changmin.

Appanya akan selalu memberi kan yang terbaik bagi changmin, bagaimana pun caranya. Changmin tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang. Hanya mungkin kasih sayang seorang ibu saja yang tidak changmin dapatkan. Tapi sebagai gantinya, dia mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Halmoni dan harabojinya. Sejak changmin masuk TK sampai SMP, halmoni dan harabojinya lah yang selalu mengantar jemput changmin dan menjaga changmin saat yunho bekerja. Changmin tidak malu bila diejek teman – temannya karena dia terlihat sangat manja dengan halmoni dan harabojinya. Dia tidak ambil pusing dengan ucapan mereka semua. Selain itu juga changmin terkenal sebagai Pangeran Sekolah bersama Sahabatnya Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua dijuluki Duo Prince Evil yang tampan dan kaya.

Changmin mencari jaejoong ke dapur. Tempat pertama kali changmin dan jaejoong berbaikan. Changmin tahu, dapur adalah tempat favorite jaejoong, karena changmin juga menyukai, bahkan sangat addict terhadap dapur, lebih tepatnya kulkas yang berisi dengan berbagai makanan.

Grebb~ Changmin memeluk jaejoong dari belakang ketika jaejoong sedang menyiapkan makan siang. Ini hari ke- 5 sejak yunho pergi ke Prancis untuk mengurusi perusahaan yang bermasalah disana.

Chup~ chup~ cup~ chup~ Changmin mengecupi bahu jaejoong yang terbuka berulang – ulang dengan lembut.

"Kau rindu pada ku eomma?" tanya changmin sambil mengusap perut jaejoong. Menerima sentuhan seperti ini, badan jaejoong menegang.

"mmm... ne.. aku rindu pada mu.." jawab jaejoong gugup. Jaejoong merutuki jawabannya yang tidak dia pikir panjang ini. Entah kenapa bibirnya begitu saja menjawab pertanyaan changmin.

Changmin tersenyum puas kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh jaejoong. Lalu dia membisikan sesuatu.

"Aku tunggu dikamar ku, eomma..." selesai membisikan ajakan itu, changmin kemudian berjalan meninggalkan jaejoong didapur. Tidak lupa dia juga menjilat sekilas cuping telinga jaejoong.

Sesampainya dikamar, changmin menuju kamar mandi dan mandi. Sudah 5 hari ini dia tidak pulang sejak appa nya bilang akan pergi ke Prancis. Walaupun yunho menyuruhnya untuk menjaga jaejoong selama pergi, tapi changmin tidak menurutinya. Dia masih kesal dan marah mengingat kemesraan ayahnya dengan jaejoong sebelum berangkat. Jadilah sejak hari itu, changmin tinggal diapartmentnya didaerah Gangnam-do. Untung disamping apartmentnya, terdapat apartment Sahabat Karibnya yang juga tinggal bersama Tunangannya, jadi dia bisa sering – sering main dan mengganggu acara bermesraan sahabatnya dengan tunangannya itu.

Jaejoong memasuki kamar changmin, ketika changmin masih berada dikamar mandi. Jaejoong kemudian memutuskan untuk melihat – lihat isi kamar changmin. Tidak terlalu banyak barang dikamar ini. Namun banyak sekali foto – foto yang dipajang disudut kamar. Ada papan besar yang memuat banyak sekali foto – foto changmin.

Ada foto saat changmin masih bayi, umur 3 tahun, saat changmin masuk SMP, saat changmin Masuk SMA dan Universitas pun ada. Saat – saat kelulusannya pun ada. Dan itu changmin selalu berfoto bersama Yunho, seorang anak laki – laki seumuran changmin dan 2 orang wanita muda. Teman laki – laki changmin sama tampannya dengan changmin. Setelah diperhatikan, temannya itu selalu berfoto bersama changmin sejak changmin memasuki TK. Pikir jaejoong mungkin itu sahabatnya changmin yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, anak dari teman Yunho yang bernama Cho Hanggeng dan Cho Heechul. Ya, yunho pernah bercerita dulu tentang sahabat anaknya yang merupakan anak dari sahabatnya juga.

Tapi ada 2 foto yang sangat mengganggu mata jaejoong. Foto pertama yaitu saat upacara kelulusan Changmin dan Kyuhyun dari Seoul University. Foto itu berisikan yunho yang berdiri ditengah lalu disamping kanan dan kirinya ada 2 orang wanita muda, yang dirangkul masing – masing oleh changmin dan kyuhyun.

Disebelah kanan yunho, ada wanita muda yang berambut hitam legam, bermata sipit dan berwajah oriental yang jaejoong ketahui bernama victoria, kekasih changmin. Dan dalam foto itu, changmin merangkul mesra victoria sambil mencium pipi victoria. Lalu wanita muda yang kedua, berada disebelah kiri yunho yang dirangkul juga oleh kyuhyun. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil menampilkan gigi kelincinya. Sangat manis dan err... cukup berisi. Mungkin itu pacar kyuhyun.

Kedua wanita itu tidak memakai Toga, mungkin mereka masih berada ditinggkat dibawah changmin dan Kyuhyun. Dan sepertinya yunho juga cukup mengenal baik pacar anaknya dan sahabat berserta pacarnya juga.

Mata jaejoong lalu berpindah pada foto kedua yang cukup mengganggu matanya. Difoto kedua itu, berisikan changmin dan victoria yang sedang berada di Paris. Hal tersebut terlihat pada latar belakang foto itu, menara Eiffel. Difoto itu changmin memeluk victoria dari belakang dan mereka berdua berciuman. Sangat romantis dan manis. Hahh... entah kenapa ada perasaan marah melihat adegan changmin dan victoria tersebut.

Grebb.. sepasang lengan kokoh lagi – lagi memeluk pinggang ramping jaejoong dengan mesra dan lagi – lagi hal tersebut membuat jaejoong menegang. Changmin yang baru selesai mandi dan sekarang hanya memakai bathrobe saja.

"Jangan dilihat terus foto itu..." changmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh jaejoong dan tangan yang satunya mencabut foto mesra changmin dan victoria yang tertempel pada papan tersebut. Changmin lalu changmin menyimpannya dilaci yang yang terdapat dimeja bibawah papan tersebut.

"Suatu saat nanti kita buat foto kenangan kita sendiri hm.." ucap changmin lembut ditelinga jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam tidak menanggapi apa yang changmin katakan. Dia masih kesal.. tapi dia tidak tau kesal karena apa. Apa dia kesal karena melihat foto changmin bersama vitoria itu? entahlah... hanya Tuhan dan author yang tahu. Kkkk~

"Hei.. jangan acuhkan minnie eomma~~" changmin membuat suara nya agar terdengar lebih imut dan itu terdengar sanagt awkward sekali ditelinga jaejoong.

"Ne arraseo. Mianhe minnie." Jaejoong mengelus lengan changmin dengan sayang

Changmin dan jaejoong sekarang sedang duduk dikarpet tebal dilantai kamar changmin. Jaejoong duduk diantara kedua kaki changmin dan changmin memeluk jaejoong dari belakang. Mereka sedang menonton film...

"Jaejoong ah~"

"Ne.."

"Saranghae.. Jung Jaejoong.. Nan Jeongmal Saranghae.." bisik mesra changmin ditelinga jaejoong. Terdengar sangat indah ketika changmin mengatakan kata cinta itu.

DEG.. DEG..

changmin akhirnya mengutarakan isi hatinya selama 2,5 bulan ini kepada jaejoong. Dan pengakuan changmin ini sukses membuat jantung jaejoong berdebar kencang. Pikiran jaejoong blank. Dia tidak tau harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan changmin ini. Alhasil, jaejoong hanya terdiam saja.

"Tidak apa – apa jika kau tidak menjawabnya. Aku yang salah disini karena menyukai.. ani.. bahkan mencintai eomma tiri ku sendiri." Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher jaejoong.

Cukup lama mereka berdua terdiam dengan posisi yang masih sama. Jaejoong sangat bingung. Dia juga tidak tahu pasti apa yang dia rasakan terhadap changmin. Jaejoong pun sadar, posisinya sekarang adalah sebagai eomma tiri changmin, istri dari appa nya.

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan changmin yang memeluknya dan membalik kan badannya menghadap changmin. Changmin pun mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher jaejoong. Dia menatap jaejoong lembut dan tersenyum.

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya. Ini cukup membuat changmin kaget. Dia takut jaejoong akan pergi dan mulai menjaga jarak dari dirinya. Andwae! Changmin tidak mau jaejoong menjauh darinya. Apalagi jika jaejoong membenci dirinya. Dia tidak akan sanggup.

"Mianhe, aku tidak bisa menjawab pernyataan mu changmin ah, tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menjawab pernyataan mu." Dengan perlahan jaejoong membuka kaos dan celana selutut yang dipakainya. Dilemparkannya kedua pakaian jaejoong itu ke lantai dan hanya menyisakan bra berwarna pink dan celana dalam yang berwarna senada yang masih menempel di tubuh indahnya.

Changmin bingung melihat jaejoong. Tapi changmin hanya diam. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana melihat jaejoong seperti ini, dia tidak mengerti maksud jaejoong ini.

Jaejoong kemudian berlutut ditengah – tengah selangkangan changmin. Jaejoong melepaskan bra pink yang dipakainya dan mengalungkan bra tersebut dileher changmin. Changmin benar – benar blank. Dia hanya diam memperhatikan jaejoong. Jaejoongnya ternyata penuh kejutan.

Terpampang dengan nyata dan jelas lah tubuh jaejoong bagian atas. Payudara kenyal, putih dan kencang milik jaejoong menggantung manis dan indah didepan matanya. Jangan lupakan nipple pink jaejoong yang seperti biji kacang hijau, begitu mungil dan imut. Changmin menelan ludahnya kasar. Namun tetap mempertahan kan ekspresinya agar tidak terlihat mesum.

Jaejoong mengambil tangan kiri changmin dan menuntunnya untuk menyentuh payudara kiri jaejoong. Dan tangan kanan changmin, jaejoong arahkan untuk berada diatas celana dalamnya, berada tepat diatas kemaluannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab pernyataan cinta mu sekarang jung changmin." Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah changmin sambil menutup matanya.

Mengerti dengan maksud jaejoong, changmin langsung meraup bibir merah jaejoong. Dihisap – hisap lembut bibir itu dengan penuh cinta dan gairah. Tangan changmin pun tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kirinya meremas payudara jaejoong sambil sesekali mencubit nipple mungil nya itu. Tangan kanannya pun mengusap – usap permukaan kemaluan jaejoong.

"Eungg~" lagi – lagi mengulahan nikmat itu keluar dari bibir mungil jaejoong. Changmin meremas payudara jaejoong keras dan tangan kanannya pun meremas kemaluan jaejoong.

"Akh~" jaejoong sekit berteriak karena kaget. Changmin tidak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia pun melesak kan lidah panas nya masuk ke mulut jaejoong. Dijilat – jilatnya lidah jaejoong. Jaejoong pun tidak tinggal diam. Sisi liarnya menyuruhnya untuk membalas changmin.

Jaejoong menggoda changmin dengan menggoyang – goyangkan lidahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Terkadang lidah jaejoong juga mendorong lidah changmin untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi usahanya sia – sia saja karena lidahnya sudah dililit oleh lidah lihai changmin.

Changmin menggigiti lidah jaejoong lembut. Tangan jaejoong tidak tinggal diam. Dengan berani tangan jaejoong membuka simpul bathrobe yang masih dikenakan changmin. Tangan lentik jaejoong mengelus dada bidang changmin yang kokoh.

Changmin tersenyum karena jaejoong sudah berani memulainya. Changmin kemudian menghisap – hisap lidah jaejoong. Dan jaejoong dengan sengaja mengeluar masukan lidahnya dari hisapan bibir tebal changmin. Jaejoong merasa ciuman nya dengan changmin ini begitu nikmat. Bibir tebal changmin memabukkan baginya.

Jaejoong mengusap – usap dada bidang changmin, sambil sesekali memainkan nipple changmin. Changmin sangat senang jaejoong melakukan kegiatan itu. baginya, apa pun yang jaejoong lakukan terhadap nya akan terasa nikmat.

Changmin melepaskan hisapannya pada lidah jaejoong. Pandangannya beralih menatap nafsu payudara indah jaejoong. Changmin menangkup kedua payudara jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Diremas – remas lembut payudara kenyal itu.

"Eung.. changmin.. ah.." jaejoong mulai mendesah karena perbuatan changmin itu.

"Joongie sayang.." panggil lembut changmin

"Iya minnie"

"Kenapa joongie seperti ini?"

"Joongie hanya ingin membuat minnie senang. Joongie tidak mau minnie bersedih karena joongie belum membalas pernyataan cinta minnie. Hanya ini yang bisa joongie lakukan. Minnie tidak suka yah?" jawab jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sedih ketika mendengar perkataan changmin. Apa changmin menolak nya? Apa dia terlihat murahan sekali kah? Dia hanya tidak ingin changmin bersedih. Cara ini yang terlintas diotak polosnya untuk menghibur changmin.

"Ani sayang, minnie sangat menyukainya. Tapi minnie tidak suka jika joongie terpaksa."

"Eobseo, joongie tidak terpaksa. Joongie juga bahagia bisa melakukan ini bersama minnie. Joongie ingin minnie sentuh – sentuh lagi" ucap jaejoong malu – malu. Jaejoong tidak munafik. Dia juga sangat suka disentuh oleh changmin. Ketika tangan hangat changmin menyentuh kulit mulusnya, dia merasa seperti tersengat listrik yang menyenang kan, makanya jaejoong ketagihan akan tangan – tangan nakal changmin yang sering menyentuhnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Dibagian mana saja yang boleh minnie sentuh hmm?" changmin mentap jaejoong lembut.

"Semua bagian tubuh joongie boleh minnie sentuh." Lagi – lagi jaejoong menjawab dengan malu – malu disertai pipi bulatnya yang memerah.

"Termasuk ini kah?" ucap changmin sambil meremas vagina jaejoong

"Nggh.. ndehh.. boleh minnie~"

"Nah sekarang joongie perlihatkan vagina joongie kepada minnie"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis dan kemudian melepaskan celana dalamnya yang masih melekat ditubuh bagian bawahnya. Jaejoong memberikan celana dalam pink nya itu kepada changmin. Changmin dengan senang hati mengambil celana dalam jaejoong dan menciumnya.

"Bahkan wanginya saja sangat harum joongie. Minnie sangat suka sekali." Changmin terus menciumi celana dalam jaejoong

"Minnie~ jangan berbicara seperti itu.. joongie malu.." jaejoong tersipu malu mendengar kata – kata changmin yang cukup vulgar itu.

"Aigoo, manisnya joongie ku ini." Changmin mencubit gemas pipi jaejoong.

Jaejoong menunduk malu dirayu oleh changmin seperti itu. Dia menunduk kan kepala nya dan tidak sengaja dia melihat ke arah selangkangan changmin.

Astaga.. itu kah kejantanan milik changmin yang sempat dilihatnya waktu itu? kenapa terlihat sangat panjang. Apalagi kepala penisnya itu besar dan batang penisnya yang kokoh dihiasi dengan urat – urat yang menambah kadar kejantanan penis itu. yups.. penis perkasa changmin sudah bangun sedari tadi sejak dia memeluk jaejoong dari belakang.

Lagi – lagi pipi jaejoong merona. Kenapa hari ini pipinya gampang sekali merona dan hatinya begitu sering berdebar seperti ini.

"Apa yang joongie lihat dibawah sana eoh?" bisik changmin seduktif

"A..aniyo minnie.." jaejoong buru –buru mengangkat kepalanya.

"Eumm.. arraseo.. Joongie berdiri, minnie ingin melihat vagina joongie lebih jelas."

"Ne minnie.." jaejoong pun berdiri tepat didepan hadapan changmin

"mendekat lah joongie dan buka sedikit lebar kaki mu ne" changmin terus saja memandangi vagina jaejoong yang cantik itu. Vagina jaejoong yang dihiasi oleh rambut – rambut halus yang menutupi vaginanya. Cukup rimbun, namun tertata rapih dan terlihat menggairahkan.

Jaejoong berjalan semakin dekat, sampai – sampai vagina cantiknya itu hampir menabrak wajah tanpan nan mesum changmin. Changmin mengusap – usap paha mulus jaejoong. Lalu mendekatkan mukanya semakin ke depan.

Changmin menyusupkan kepalanya ditengah – tengah selangkangan jaejoong. Ditenggelamkan wajahnya di vagina jaejoong dan menahan pantat jaejoong agar tidak bergerak ataupun meronta.

Hampir 2 menit, changmin dalam diamnya menenggelamkan muka nya disana. Wangi vagina jaejoong begitu harum. Changmin mulai menggesek kan hidungnya divagina jaejoong. Jaejoong yang geli pun menggeliat.

Chupp.. chup.. chuup.. chuup.. cup.. changmin mengecupi seluruh permukaan vagina jaejoong.

"Eungg.. minniehh.. geliihh.." desah jaejoong

"Annyeong sayang, ini minnie.. eumm.. nama mu sekarang adalah mimi ne~ itu nama kesayangan dari minnie untuk vagina joongie yang cantik ini.." ucap changmin lagi – lagi dengan dirty talk nya sambil mengusap – usap permukaan vagina jaejoong.

Direnggangkannya lagi kaki jaejoong dan disusupkan kepalanya sehingga tepat berada dibawah vagina jaejoong dan ditengah – tengah paha jaejoong. Dibukanya perlahan belahan vagina cantik jaejoong maka terpampang lah klitoris mungil jaejoong yang berwana merah muda, begitu sangat menggairahkan.

Setelah vagina jaejoong sudah terbuka agak lebar, lidah lihai nan panas milik changmin tanpa segan – segan mulai menjilat vagina itu. Tanpa rasa jijik dijilat – jilatnya lah selangkangkangan jaejoong mulai dari labia minora yang berwana kemerahan itu lalu berlanjut ke lubang opening vaginanya kemudian sampai lah di klitorisnya.

Saat lidah changmin berada diklitoris jaejoong, dengan nakal changmin memainkan lidahnya disana. Setelah puas menjilat, changmin mulai menghisap klitoris mungil jaejoong. Sesekali digigit – gigit benda merah mungil itu. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat jaejoong kelimpungan. Kakinya gemetaran karena menahan gairah rangsangan yang diberikan oleh changmin.

Srupp.. eumph... euumm... sruupp.. srup.. changmin terus menghisap dan menjilat klitoris jaejoong seakan – akan ada cairan yang akan keluar bila dia terus menghisapnya. Bagi changmin kegiatan ini sangat menyenangkan. Tapi tidak bagi jaejoong. Dia begitu tersiksa. Jaejoong terus menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan.

Jaejoong juga menikmati kegiatan changmin dibawahnya, namun entah mengapa ia tidak mau mendesah, mungkin dia beranggapan bahwa jika dia mendesah, dia telah mengkhianati yunho sebagai suaminya karena jaejoong menikmati sentuhan orang lain.

Tapi demi Tuhan, jilatan dan hisapan changmin begitu nikmat, lebih nikmat dari yang yunho berikan. Mungkin karena anak muda, jadi fantasi liarnya begitu kuat. Alasan jaejoong tidak menikmatinya pun karena kakinya pegal karena mengangkang terlalu lama dan dalam keadaan berdiri pula. Dia ingin protes ke changmin agar dia bisa duduk, tapi dia malu untuk mengatakannya.

Changmin yang menyadari bahwa kaki jaejoong sedikit bergetar, tersenyum senang. Dia pun semakin memainkan lidah di kemaluan jaejoong yang sudah sedikit basah. Changmin terus menghisap klitoris jaejoong dan menjilati seluruh permukaan vaginanya berulang – ulang.

Eung~~ hampir 10 menit changmin mempermainkan vagina jaejoong, akhirnya jaejoong pun mencapai puncaknya. Jaejoong pun tidak menyangka akan keluar seperti ini. Dan ini sangatlah memalukan. Kenapa hanya dengan lidahnya saja, changmin dapat membuatnya keluar, padahal jika dengan yunho, dia akan keluar setelah yunho memasuk kan beberapa jari ke dalam kemaluannya. Yunho pun sering melakukan apa yang changmin lakukan sekarang, tapi kenapa saat yunho melakukannya tidak senikmat saat changmin melakukannya saat ini?

Srrupptt... slurpp.. ummm.. srupt... tanpa rasa jijik, changmin menghisap habis cairan jaejoong yang keluar. Cairan jaejoong sangat lah manis. Benar – benar manis dan tidak berbau aneh. Hanya ada bau vagina dan wangi buah strawberry. Sangat berbeda dengan victoria. Dan changmin lebih menyukai apa yang jaejoong miliki.

"Minnhh... sudah.. aku ingin... duduk.." ucap jaejoong sedikit gugup. Dia benar – benar malu sekarang. Kenapa bisa – bisanya dia keluar hanya dengan permainan lidah saja di vaginanya? Dan yang lebih parahnya menikmati ini, dia menikmati apa yang anak tirinya lakukan kepadanya.

"Haha.. mianhe sayang.. Jja sayang, sit here.. " changmin menjauhkan muka nya dari vagina jaejoong dan membetulkan posisi duduknya. Dia duduk menyender pada kasur. Changmin menepuk tempat yang ada diantara selangkangannya. Dia ingin jaejoong duduk menghadap dia dan berada didalam dekapannya.

"Ndehh..." jaejoong pun duduk diantara kedua paha changmin yang melebar dan menghadap changmin. Dan otomatis jaejoong dengan tanpa halangan apa pun dapat melihat kejantanan changmin yang sudah mulai tegang. Lagi – lagi pipi jaejoong memerah karena melihat kejantanan changmin.

"lebih mendekat lagi sayang. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam – macam kok."

Jaejong menuruti kemauan changmin dan lebih mendekat ke changmin. Dan tanpa sadar kedua kemaluan itu pun bersentuhan.

"Ssh~" changmin mendesis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, karena penisnya bergesekan dengan vagina jaejoong.

"Eh? Kenapa min? Apa ada yang sakit?" jaejoong sedikit khawatir karena changmin mendesis seperti itu. Seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Gwaenchana sayang.. hanya saja.. mimi mu itu tadi agresif sekali.. sampai – sampai menggesek penis ku.." ucap vulgar changmin sambil tersenyum nakal.

Blushh~~ lagi – lagi pipi jaejoong memerah. Jaejoong pun melihat kebawah dan benar saja, vagina nya menempel dipenis changmin. Jaejoong sedikit memundurkan badannya agar tidka terlalu menempel seperti itu. Tetapi tangan kokoh changmin menahan pinggang jaejoong untuk menjauh. Malahan tangan changmin menarik badan jaejoong lebih mendekat lagi. Alhasil kedua kemaluan itu semakin rapat dan intim. Bahkan changmin memegang penisnya dan menyelipkan nya di vagina jaejoong.

Tidak, changmin tidak memasukkan penis nya ke dalam vagina jaejoong, dia hanya menyelipkannya saja. Dia ingin merasakan kehangatan dijepit seperti itu, apalagi jika kehangatan itu dari dari jaejoong. Dia akan sangat menikmatinya.

Changmin tidak mau memaksa jaejoong untuk segera berhubungan intim dengan nya. Dia tahu, pasti jaejoong bimbang. Biar bagaimana pun jaejoong adalah wanita baik – baik, dia tidka mungkin mengkhianati suaminya yang parahnya adalah appa kandungnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya changmin juga hanya iseng – iseng berhadiah saja. Dia tidak tahu jika jaejoong juga menikmati sentuhannya. Tidak, kata – kata changmin bahwa dia mencintai jaejoong, itu benar adanya. Maksudnya iseng – iseng adalah ketika tadi dia menyentuh jaejoong, changmin tidak menyangka bahwa jaejoong juga menikmatinya. Apa itu merupakan respon positif dari jaejoong?

Changmin membawa jaejoong dalam dekapannya. Changmin mengusap – usap punggung polos jaejoong. Ingat kan kalau mereka berdua dia dalam keadaan naked. Mungkin lebih tepatnya jaejoong yang totally naked, karena changmin , hanya memakai bathrobe saja walaupun simpul tali bathrobenya sudah terbuka dan menampilkan dada bidang changmin yang kokoh dan penis jantannya itu.

"Kau tahu joongie, cairan joongie sangat manis dan wangi.. minnie sangat suka sekali.." changmin tersenyum sambil menatap wajah jaejoong. Pipi jaejoong memerah saat changmin berkata seperti itu.

"Be.. benarkah?"

"Ne sayang, sangat suka malah.. mimi jaejoong yang terbaik.. Chup~ " changmin mengecup bibir mungil jaejoong.

"Itu.. itu karena joongie sering makan buah dan tidak makan yang terlalu banyak bumbu. Dan selalu minum air putih serta jus... makanya cairan joongie tidak berbau dan terasa manis.. dulu eomma yang mengajar itu pada joongie.. ternyata ada efeknya.." ucap jaejoong malu – malu menjelaskan.

"Aigoo.. joongie sudah mempersiapkannya toh.. sepertinya minnie harus berterima kasih pada eomma nya joongie eoh? Sudah mengajarkan hal yang penting seperti itu sehingga minnie bisa menikmatinya.. kekeke~~" goda changmin sambil mengusap pipi jaejoong

"Ihh.. minnie.. jangan buat joongie malu ah~~" jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang changmin sambil memeluk pinggang changmin. Entah dia sadar atau tidak bersikap manja seperti ini.

"Saranghae Jung Jaejoong.." bisik changmin lembut

"Minnie..." jaejoong merengek karena jaejoong belum bisa membalas cinta changmin.

"hehehe.. arraseo... tapi aku akan selalu menyatakan cinta ku pada mu.. jadi kau harus terbiasa ketika aku bilang mencintai mu. Aku tidak mau memaksa mu menjawab. Hanya jangan larang akau untuk terus mengucapkan kata cinta pada mu hmm...? "

"Ne.. joongie tidak akan melarang minnie untuk mencintai joongie.. hanya saja joongie belum bisa menjawabnya.. minnie tahu sendiri, joongie ini apa.. " jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dari dada changmin.

"Ne sayang.. joongie itu istri dari appa dan ibu tiri minnie. Dan parahnya, minnie mencintai ibu tiri minnie itu.. Minnie mencintai joongie sebagi wanita, bukan sebagai ibu.. mianhe.." changmin menatap jaejoong

"Gwaenchana.. cinta tidak bisa disalahkan. Dia bisa datang ke siapa saja dan kapan saja. Memang sejak kapan minnie mencintai joongie?" Jaejoong menangkup pipi changmin.

"Sejak joongie pertama kali kemari.. saat joongie dikenalkan appa.."

"astaga.. dan selama ini kau mengacuhkan ku? Padahal aku sudah baik pada mu? Nappeun namja! " tangan jaejoong yang masih dipipi changmin pun mencubit pipi changmin

"Awh.. appo joongie ah.."

"Hehe.. mianhe.. " jaejoong kembali mengusap pipi changmin yang tadi dia cubitnya.

"Minnie, bagaimana dengan victoria?" tanya jaejoong

"Jangan pikirkan orang lain saat kita berdua. Saat kita berdua hanya ada Jung Changmin dan Jung Jaejoong saja. Tidak ada Jung Yunho atau Victoria Song. Arraseo.." ucap tegas changmin. Changmin tidak mau memikirkan yang berat dulu. Dia hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan mereka dulu.

Mereka pun berpelukan dan saling menikmati moment – moment kebersamaan mereka saat ini. Biarlah urusan pacar dan suami mereka urusan nanti. Karena tanpa jaejoong sadari, dia pun mulai menikmati kebersamaannya dengan changmin saat ini.

**TBC/END**

**Gimana ceritanya? Makin gak Jelas kah? Makin aneh kah? Tambah mesum kah? Nanggung yah? Jaejoong belum ngapa - ngapain punyanya changmin kan? Hehehe...**

**Aigoo.. saya aja malu sendiri nulis tiap adegannya.. /.\**

**Maafkan otak mesum saya yang udah dicemari sama ide – ide mesum dari oppa – oppa saya.. Jeongmal mianhe *bow***

**Ini chapter terakhir yang saya publish sebelum saya UAS.. minggu depan soalnya udah UAS, jadi gak bisa Update dulu.. Yang masih penasaran sama kelanjutan ceritanya, mohon ditunggu dengan sabar ne~**

**Gomawo yang udah mau mampir.. Keep RnR yah...**

**Balas Review**

**Nony** : Ya silahkan bayangin changmin disini yang jamannya mirotic atau catch me deh.. hehehe... gomawo reviewnya, keep RnR~

**kesayangan minbo** : gomawo deh udah jadi author tersayang.. disini aku buat changmin agresif dan jaejoong shy – shy cat gitu. Hahaha.. gomawo reviewnya, keep RnR~

**Guest** : pengennya juga minjae akhirnya, tapi masih galau nih, liat nanti aja bagaimana perjalanannya.. hehehe.. gomawo reviewnya, keep RnR~

**OceanBlue030415** : ya otak yadong nya tercopy dengan baik dari gennya yunho.. haha.. eumm, akhirnya belum tahu mau bagaimana.. ditunggu aja yah.. hehe.. gomawo reviewnya, keep RnR~

**YunJaeee Shipper**: gomawo udah baca, kalo aku buat yunjae, kayaknya udah banyak deh yg yunjae.. aku Cuma mau melestarikan yg minjae.. hehehe.. gomawo reviewnya, keep RnR~

**urikaihun** : haha.. iya dong.. yang muda yang bergairah *apacoba* ini udah lanjut kok.. gomawo reviewnya, keep RnR~

**MaxMin** : yoo.. udah lanjut nih... gomawo reviewnya, keep RnR~

**Rahma94** : changmin Cuma grepe – grepe aja kok.. hahaha... jaejoongnya juga gak nolak kan.. gomawo reviewnya, keep RnR~

** .96**: aku juga belum tau berakhir bagaimana.. liat aja gmna kelanjutannya deh.. gomawo reviewnya, keep RnR~

**gwansim84** : *siram air es* haha.. tiap chapter pengennya dibuat terus panas.. gomawo reviewnya, keep RnR~

**cindyshim07 ****: **gomawo udah mau mampir dan baca yah..belum tau mau yunjae atau minjae.. silahkan di ikuti saja nanti.. gomawo reviewnya, keep RnR~

**shin. ** : gomawo udah suka sama ceritanya.. nanti dibuat deh changmin yg posesif.. belum tau akhirnya minjae atau yunjae, liat aja kelanjutannya.. gomawo reviewnya, keep RnR~

**ibchoco** : emang changmin mesum, siapa dulu bapaknya.. hahaha..hayoo kenapa bisa suka? gomawo reviewnya, keep RnR~


	4. Chapter 4

**FANFICTION**

**TITLE : MY LOVE, MY STEPMOTHER**

**CAST : KIM JAEJOONG (28 tahun), JUNG YUNHO (40 tahun),**

**SHIM CHANGMIN (22 tahun), VICTORIA SONG (25 tahun)**

**VULGAR CONVERSATION /RATE M/ GS/ OOC**

**DLDR!**

**[selama bulan puasa, sebaiknya dibaca setelah berbuka aja ne.. kasihan, nanti yang baca pahalanya berkurang...]**

**CHAP 4**

**Story 3 : First Night**

Sudah sejak jam 5 pagi, jaejoong keluar dari kamar changmin. Jaejoong tidak ingin kepergok menginap dan keluar dari kamar changmin pagi harinya. Bisa saja kan nantinya salah satu dari mereka akan mengadu pada yunho. Jaejoong tidak mau yunho salah paham.

Setelah keluar dari kamar changmin, jaejoong kemudian menuju kamarnya untuk mandi. Sekitar 10 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan jaejoong untuk mandi. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai bathrobe saja. Jaejoong kemudian mengambil pakaian baru dilemari. Setelah menutup lemari, jaejoong memperhatikan tubuhnya dicermin full body yang ada disamping lemari pakaian.

Jaejoong membuka bathrobenya dan dia telanjang bulat didepan cermin. Diperhatikan nya setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Jaejoong jadi teringat semalam, saat dia dengan berani nya bersikap seperti itu kepada changmin. Apa dia terlihat murahan?

Bagaimana pendapat changmin tentang diri nya? Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa senekad itu melakukan hal tersebut. Jaejoong benar – benar blank semalam. Tatapan changmin, suara merdu nan dalam milik changmin serta sentuhan hangatnya yang menyapa setiap lekuk tubuh jaejoong terasa sangat memabukkan. Mungkin kah jaejoong tersihir oleh pesona tampan putra nya sendiri? (Bayangin aja si changmin pas zaman nya before u go atau catch me, hahh.. tampannya.. kkkk~~)

Jaejoong menyentuh setiap tempat dimana changmin menyentuh nya. Jaejoong meraba kembali tubuhnya mulai dari pipi, bibir, leher, bahu, payudara nya, perut rata nya, paha dalamnya dan yang terakhir adalah vagina nya. Jaejoong mengusap – usap vagina nya. Pipi jaejoong memerah sendiri dengan kelakukannya mengusap vagina nya.

Masih jelas dalam ingatan jaejoong, bagaimana changmin memuji keindahan vagina nya dan kemudian dia menciumi, menjilat dan menghisap vagina nya. Rasanya begitu panas seperti tersengat listrik, tapi disaat yang bersamaan, sangat begitu nikmat. Selain itu, jaejoong pun ingat bahwa vaginanya sempat bergesekan dengan penis changmin yang besar. Dan changmin berkata bahwa vagina nya nakal karena menggesek – gesek vaginanya ke penis changmin. Padahal, itu kan tidak sengaja, siapa suruh changmin menyuruhnya untuk duduk lebih dekat. Jaejoong mengakui bahwa ia menyukai sentuhan changmin yang membuat dia ketagihan dan ingin disentuh lagi.

Jaejoong menggeleng – gelengkan kepala nya. Ia tidak ingin berlama – lama dan membuat vagina nya basah kembali hanya karena memikirkan changmin. Jaejoong pun segera memakai dress hijau toska selututnya. Cantik seperti biasanya. Setelah sedikit berdandan, jaejoong pun melangkah kan kakinya berjalan menuju keluar kamar.

Jaejoong menuju dapur dan sepanjang perjalannya menuju dapur, jaejoong menyapa para maid yang sudah memulai aktivitasnya pada pukul 6 pagi. Jaejoong merupakan orang yang ramah dan sangat bersahabat. Jaejoong tidak pernah merasa dirinya lebih tinggi dan terhormat dari bawahannya. Baginya semua orang itu sama derajatnya. Hanya pekerjaan saja yang membedakannya. Lagi pula tidak ada di dunia ini pekerjaan yang hina. Sekalipun bekerja seperti pelacur, mereka pun jauh didalam hatinya tidak ingin seperti itu, karena keadaan yang mendesak lah yang membuat mereka mengambil pekerjaan seperti itu.

Jaejoong memulai hari nya untuk memasak. Pagi ini jaejoong ingin memasak sup krim dengan potongan jagung, jamur dan daging ayam. Pasti akan menghangat kan badan karena cuaca seoul pagi ini cukup dingin karena dari tadi pagi buta, seoul terus diguyur hujan. Untuk minuman nya jaejoong menyuruh maid untuk membuat teh merah dicampur dengan bunga chamomile.

Setelah makanan siap dihidangkan, jaejoong menyuruh kepala maid untuk membangun kan changmin untuk sarapan bersama. Saat kepala maid sudah menaiki anak tangga, changmin pun sudah keluar dari kamar dan hendak turun juga.

"Ah, anda sudah bangun tuan muda? Saya baru akan memanggil anda. Mari ke meja makan, nyonya sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk pagi ini."

"Ne ahjumma, gomawo... mari kita sarapan bersama.. " changmin pun mengajak kepala maid itu untuk turun dan sarapan bersama.

Memang para majikannya ini sangat ramah. Mulai dari Tuan dan Nyonya Jung, lalu yunho dan changmin, mereka sangat ramah dan peduli dengan para maidnya. Lalu ketika jaejoong datang pun, mereka juga bersyukur, karena nyonya rumah mereka sangat bersahabat juga. Mereka benar – benar sangat beruntung bisa bekerja di Mansion ini, maka dari itu mereka sangat rajin bekerja dan sangat loyal terhadap pekerjaan mereka.

"Pagi eomma" changmin pun menyapa jaejoong lalu duduk didepan jaejoong.

"pagi changmin ah..." tidak dapat dipungkiri jaejoong sedikit gugup disapa oleh changmin seperti ini.

Mereka pun akhirnya makan dengan diam. Tapi sesekali changmin melirik jaejoong. Dan tiap changmin menatap nya, jaejoong akan selalu menunduk kan kepala atau membuang muka. Tingkah malu - malu jaejoong seperti itu membuat changmin tersenyum geli.

Ternyata menggoda jaejoong sangat lah menyenangkan. Menggoda jaejoong akan jadi hobby baru nya mulai saat ini.

"Eomma, bagaimana jika hari ini, eomma aku ajak untuk berkunjung ke restoran ku. Mungkin eomma bisa memberikan ide untuk menu baru. Masakan eomma cukup enak." Ucap changmin setelah menatap jaejoong intens.

"Baiklah.. tapi hari ini hujan cukup deras.. apa tidak apa – apa?" tanya jaejoong ragu. Jujur saja jaejoong cukup senang diajak oleh changmin. Entah mengapa hati nya berbunga – bunga mendengar nya. Apa lagi changmin memintanya untuk memberikan ide. Jaejoong merasa dihargai.

"Tak apa, toh hujan juga sudah mereda. Makanya sebelum hujan kembali deras, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang."

"baiklah kalau begitu, eo.. eomma akan mengambil mantel dulu." Jaejoong sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ahjumma, resep yang aku minta, tolong ahjumma tuliskan ne.. akan ku beri pada koki ku nanti dan akan ku masuk kan ke daftar menu baru nantinya.." ucap changmin kepada kepala pelayan.

"Baik tuan muda.." ahjumma pun pamit untuk menuliskan resep yang diminta changmin

"Eoh? Kau meminta resep ahjumma juga?" tanya jaejoong.

"Ne, sudah dari 2 minggu yang lalu, aku meminta ahjumma untuk membuat inovasi baru dan setelah ku coba, ternyata lezat. Jadi kuputuskan untuk memasuk kan resep masakan ahjumma untuk jadi menu baru.."

"Ahh ternyata begitu yah?" ucap jaejoong agak kecewa. Dia berpikir bahwa dia orang spesial sampai – sampai changmin meminta ide dari nya, ternyata ahjumma juga diminta nya. Jaejoong terlalu percaya diri sekali.

Jaejoong pun melangkahkan kaki nya untuk ke kamar dan mengambil mantel. Sepeninggal jaejoong yang pergi ke kamar, changmin terkikik geli melihat raut kecewa jaejoong.

Tidak lama kemudian ahjumma pun kembali dan memberikan selembar kertas berisi resep untuk menu baru. Changmin pun berjalan ke garasi dan masuk ke Ferrari California nya. Dia menjalan kan mobil berwana merah dan strip hitam kuning disisi pintu nya itu ke depan teras. Dia kan menunggu jaejoong didepan saja.

Hampir 5 menit, changmin menunggu jaejoong. Jaejoong pun akhirnya tiba dan langsung masuk ke mobil changmin.

"Ck, kenapa langsung masuk? Aku kan bisa membuka kan pintu untuk mulu dulu. "

"Aish, tidak perlu. Aku masih memiliki tangan untuk membuka pintu sendiri."

"Terserah.. " jawab changmin dingin. Changmin pun melajukan mobil ferrari merahnya keluar halaman mansionnya yang seluas lapangan sepak bola.

Mobil berlambang kuda jingkrak itu membelah jalanan kota seoul yang masih basah terguyur hujan. Hujan rintik – rintik pun masih membasihi jalanan. Jalanan pun jadi terlihat lebih padat karena para pengendara memelankan laju kendaraannya karena jalanan licin.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mobil ini. Sedari tadi, changmin hanya fokus melihat jalanan saja tanpa melirik jaejoong. Changmin masih kesal. Changmin hanya ingin memperlakukan jaejoong dengan baik dan romantis, tapi wanita itu malah tidak peka sama sekali.

Mobil pun berhenti karena lampu merah. Guyuran hujan entah kenapa semakin membesar lagi setelah tadi sempat reda. Jaejoong pun yang didiam kan seperti ini jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri dan canggung.

"Min... " jaejoong memanggil changmin sambil menyentuh lengan changmin yang masih berada disetir.

"Hmm.." changmin hanya bergumam menjawab jaejoong.

"Ishh.. " jaejoong berdecak sebal mendenagr tanggapan changmin. Dengan berani, jaejoong memegang dagu changmin dan menghadapkan wajah changmin ke arah nya. Lalu...

Chupp~~

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Jaejoong menjauhkan bibir merah nya dari bibir tebal changmin setelah berhasil mencium bibir changmin selama 3 detik. Changmin hanya diam sambil mengerjap – ngerjap kan matanya. Dia masih memproses apa yang jaejoong lakukan padanya.

Tinnn... Tin.. Tinnn... Tinnn...

Klakson dari mobil dibelakang mobil changmin akhirnya menyadarkan changmin dari keterkejutannya.

"Ja.. jalan min... mobil belakang sudah berisik seperti itu..." ucap jaejoong terbata.

"Damn it! " changmin hanya bisa mengumpat sambil melihat kaca spion melihat mobil dibelakangnya. Mobil pun akhirnya kembali melanju.

Setelah kejadian penciuman jaejoong itu, changmin terus saja mengumpat dan mulai menaikkan kecepatan laju mobilnya. Jaejoong pun hanya meremas seatbeltnya sambil menghadap keluar jendela.

"Min, jangan mengebut seperti ini.. nanti kita bisa kecelakaan.. " ucap jaejoong mengingatkan changmin.

Ckittt... ! decitan ban mobil changmin terdengar sangat memekak kan telinga. Changmin memarkir mobilnya asal diparkiran sebuah restoran yang cukup classy dan cukup besar.

Changmin pun keluar terlebih dahulu dari mobil dan memutar untuk membuka kan pintu jaejoong. Tidak dihiraukannya hujan yang sudah membasihi tubuhnya. Changmin membuka seatbelt jaejoong dan menarik jaejoong untuk masuk ke restoran yang ada didepan nya.

Dengan cepat changmin menarik lengan jaejoong untuk berjalan ke kantor milikinya yang berada dilantai dua restoran ini. Para pelayan yang sedang beres – beres pun sempat kaget karena Bos mereka masuk ke dalam restoran dengan membuka pintu dengan kasar sambil menyeret seorang wanita cantik.

"Min.. sakit... jangan menarik ku seperti ini..." jaejoong protes karena tangannya terasa sakit sekali. Cengkraman tangan changmin cukup kuat dan membuat pergelangan tangannya memerah.

Tak changmin hiraukan protes yang dilayangkan jaejoong. Dia tetap menarik jaejoong ke lantai dua. Sempat beberapa kali kaki jaejoong terkantuk tangga karena terlalu terburu – buru. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada changmin sampai – sampai memperlakukan nya seperti ini.

Sesampainya dilantai dua, changmin langsung membawa jaejoong ke ruangan nya. Dibanting nya pintu ruangan itu dengan cukup keras sampai suara debuman pintu tersebut terdengar ke lantai satu dan tak lupa changmin mengunci pintunya.

Chupp... eumm.. Chuup... diciumnya bibir jaejoong dengan terburu – buru. Jaejoong masih shock atas perlakukan changmin dari tadi, makanya dia hanya menerima saja dicium seperti itu. mau protes pun akan percuma.

Eummpck.. mpckk... sllurp... eumppckk... Sllurp.. Changmin mulai menghisap bibir jaejoong dengan kasar. Jilat – jilatnya juga bibir merah nan kenyal itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Kegitan mari menikmati bibir sexy eomma tiri itu berlangsung sekitar 10 menit. Jika jaejoong tidak mencubit pinggang changmin kuat, mungkin jaejoong akan mati karena kehabisan oksigen. Changmin memang benar – benar seorang Good Kisser.

Dengan amat terpaksa changmin melepaskan ciuman nya. Changmin dengan gentle mengusap sekitar bibir jaejoong yang sudah basah akibat saliva mereka dengan ibu jarinya. Dan jangan lupakan, bibir merahnya yang sedikit membengkak karena changmin terus menghisapnya.

"Buka Celana dalam mu dan naik ke meja kerja ku, jae.. dan buka paha mu lebar.." changmin meninggal kan jaejoong begitu saja yang masih mengatur nafasnya didekat pintu. Changmin dengan tidak berdosa nya sekarang sudah duduk dikursi kerjanya yang empuk.

"Cepat jae.. kemari.. " changmin menepuk meja didepannya

Jaejoong pun membuka celana dalamnya, lalu menghampiri changmin. Entah apa yang membuat jaejoong begitu saja mau menuruti kata – kata changmin. Apa changmin memakai sihir?

Hup.. changmin mengangkat badan mungil jaejoong untuk duduk diatas meja kerjanya. Diambilnya celana dalam yang dibawa jaejoong, lalu disimpan di laci meja kerja nya.

"Sekarang buka paha mu.. " perintah changmin tanpa menatap jaejoong karena changmin sedang mengambil map didalam laci mejanya.

Dengan malu – malu jaejoong membuka paha nya. Changmin menampak kan smirk mematikan nya itu melihat jaejoong yang dengan patuh menuruti perintahnya.

"Geser sedikit, aku mau bekerja." Ucap changmin dingin

"Yaa! Jangan mempermain kan ku.. " jaejoong bingung, tadi dia disuruh membuka paha nya, sekarang dia akan dianggurkan karena changmin akan bekerja. Berarti dia dikerjai dan lihat smirk changmin itu. sangat menyebalkan dimata jaejoong.

Changmin memposisikan jaejoong agar mundur sampai ditengah – tengah meja. Dan mengambil dokumen – dokumen itu dan meletakkan nya tepat berada didepan kemaluan jaejoong diantara kedua paha jaejoong.

"Cium aku jae, beri suami mu ini semangat untuk bekerja." Goda changmin

"Ish, shirreo.." jaejoong membuang muka nya

"Jung.. Jaejoong..!" changmin mulai mengancam jaejoong

Chup~ Jaejoong akhirnya menuruti perintah changmin dan mencium bibir tebal changmin sekilas.

"Sudah, sana cepat bekerja.." ucap jaejoong kesal

"Ne sayang.." changmin tersenyum

Changmin pun mulai bekerja. Dia memeriksa dokumen – dokumen yang ada didepannya ini, tepat berada didepan vagina jaejoong.

Hampir 15 menit changmin memeriksa dan menanda tangani beberapa lembar kertas yang ada didalam map yang tadi diambilnya itu. Jaejoong pun hanya menahan malu dan melihat changmin bekerja. Ternyata bila sedang serius, changmin sangat tampan sekali.

Changmin masih terus membaca dokumen yang dipegangnya, namun tangan jahilnya sudah mengelus kemaluan jaejoong. Jari – jari lihainya mengusap klitoris jaejoong. Posisinya yang berada tepat didepan kemaluan jaejoong membuat wangi vagina jaejoong menusuk indra penciumannya. Dan hal itu sungguh sangat membuyar kan konsentrasinya.

"Minhh~ apa yang kau lakukan?" susah payah jaejoong berbicara agar tidak mendesah

"Aku? Tentu saja aku sedang bekerja sayang.. kau tidak melihatnya eoh? " changmin masih fokus membaca dokumen yang dipegang. Dan satu jarinya pun sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam lubang vagina jaejoong dan membuat gerakan memutar – mutar didalam vagina jaejoong.

"Ahh~ Tapi... engg.. jari mu itu minhh... " jaejoong akhirnya mendesah karena tidak tahan akan godaan jari nakal changmin.

"Kenapa jari ku sayang? " kini changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah merah jaejoong dan jari nya dikeluar masuk kan pelan – pelan ke dalam vagina jaejoong.

"Berhenti minhh.. lanjutkan pekerjaan mu.. jangan menggoda ku.. " jaejoong menahan jari changmin yang sudah akan masuk lagi ke vagina hangat jaejoong

"Berhenti? Baiklah.. kau tahu, harum vagina mu itu dari tadi sudah mengganggu konsentrasi ku jaejoongie sayang.. " changmin mengedipkan matanya kepada jaejoong. Changmin malah memasukkan kedua jarinya dengan cepat kedalam vagina jaejoong.

"Akhh~~~ Mianhhe... siapa suruh untuk membuka paha ku dihadapan mu.." jaejoong kembali mendesah karena tusukan jari changmin langsung menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"Aku menghukum mu jaejoongie sayang..." changmin memainkan sweet spot jaejoong dengan jarinya.

"Ahh~~ Menghukum ku? Memang apa salah ku sampai – sampai aku harus dihukum? Dan hukuman macam apa ini." Jaejoong menahan tangan changmin agar berhenti untuk bergerak didalam vagina nya.

"Ini hukuman ala Jung Changmin, arraseo Jung Jaejoong! Dan salah mu, kau masih bertanya salah mu apa hmm?"

"Katakan apa salah ku eoh?"

"Pertama, saat aku baru akan turun untuk membuka kan pintu mobil, kau malah sudah masuk duluan, aku kan hanya ingin bersikap gentle saja." Ucap changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ck, kekanakan. Arraseo, aku minta maaf sudah membuat mu kesal. Lalu apa lagi salah ku?"

"Salah mu yang kedua adalah saat kau mencium ku selama 3 detik tanpa aba – aba dan membuat ku blank sampai – sampai harus diklakson oleh mobil dibelakang."

"Mi.. mianhe.. kau marah karena aku mencium mu?" jaejoong menunduk kan kepalanya. Dia merasa malu.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak marah, aku hanya kaget saja. Jaejoong ku yang pemalu ternyata sudah mulai berani lagi setelah semalam kau melakukan hal yang sangat berani. Kenapa kau mencium ku tiba – tiba seperti itu hm?" Ucap changmin sambil menganggkat dagu jaejoong.

"Ak.. aku... tidak suka saat kau acuhkan selama perjalanan tadi." Jaejoong menatap mata changmin

"Aku mengacuhkan mu karena masih kesal. Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena mengacuhkan mu tadi ne.." ucap changmin sambil mengusap pipi jaejoong lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

"Arraseo..." jaejoong pun tersenyum sangat manis.

"Dan jangan mencium ku sembarangan seperti tadi. Bagaimana jika kita kecelakaan karena kau mencium ku tiba – tiba seperti tadi hmm? kau bebas mencium ku asal jangan pada saat aku menyetir ne." Ujar changmin sambil tersenyum

"Ne ne ne ne ne... arra.. kau itu cerewet sekali sih.." jaejoong mempoutkan bibir sexy nya

"Hehe.. tapi kau suka kan sayang?" changmin menoel hidung mancung jaejoong

"Yaa, aishh!" jaejoong semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jae, mulai sekarang panggil aku yeobo ne? Aku ingin sekali kau mengucap kan itu." ucap changmin ambil menatap jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tapi... kau kan..." jaejoong tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena takut menyinggung perasaan changmin

"Ssttt.. Nan arrayo, i'm not your husband, not now... someday... someday i'll be your husband.. i promise.. " changmin bersmirk lagi saat mengatakan itu

"Min..." jaejoong tertunduk, matanya sudah berkaca – kaca, entah kenapa dia ingin menangis mendengar ucapan changmin itu. Mungkin dia merasa bersalah.

"It's okay baby, please don't cry.." changmin menghapus air mata jaejoong dan menganggkat tubuh jaejoong, lalu mendudukkan nya dipangkuannya.

"Look at me joongie... " changmin menganggkat dagu jaejoong

"I Love you Jung Jaejoong.. Really Love you.." changmin tersenyum tulus saat mengakatan hal tersebut.

"Mianhe.. Hiks.. Mianhe.. Hiks.. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan mu.. hiks.. dan jangan katakan itu... jangan menjanji kan bahwa kau akan menjadi suami ku.. hikss.. aku..." jaejoong mulai terisak.

"Ssshh.. okay.. okay.. i'm sorry.." changmin memeluk jaejoong dengan erat.

"Hikss.. hikss.." jaejoong masih saja menangis didalam dekapan changmin.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke apartment ku hmm? Kau belum pernah berkunjung kesana kan? Kau mau sayang?" changmin melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah jaejoong.

"Ne baik lah..." jaejoong menghapus air matanya.

"Ok, kajja.." changmin menurun kan jaejoong dari pangkuannya.

"Tapi... celana dalam ku..." ucap jaejoong malu – malu

"Aniyo, ini masih dalam hukuman mu sayang." Changmin tersenyum jahil

"Yaa! Bagaimana aku berjalan keluar eoh? Aku malu min... "

"Ani Ani Ani... Aniyo Jung Jaejoong.. ini hukuman.." changmin mencubit hidung jaejoong lembut.

"Tapi aku tidak nyaman min.. Dan kemaluan ku dingin..." pipi jaejoong memerah berbicara seperti itu.

"mau ku hangatkan hmm?" bisik changmin

"Aishh! Kau benar – benar mesum Jung Changmin!" jaejoong berteriak

"Hahahaha... " tawa nyaring changmin pun lepas. Dia sangat senang menggoda jaejoong.

"Kau!" jaejoong marah dan mencubiti perut changmin

"Awhh! Sayang berhenti.. Ahh.. sakit..." changmin kesakitan karena cubitan jaejoong cukup kuat

"Rasakan.. Nappeun.. Nappeun.. Tangan ku juga memerah karena tadi kau menyeret ku.." jaejoong belum berhenti mencubiti changmin.

"Ahh.. Mian.. Mianhe sayang.. berhenti jae.. Ugh, appoo... " changmin merintih kesakitan. Karena tidak tega, jaejoong pun akhirnya melepaskan cubitannya.

"Rasakan.. ayo cepat.. aku kedinginan... " jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu sambil merapihkan dressnya dan mantel hitam panjangnya.

"Huh, kau ini.. awas saja, nanti aku balas. Kajja sayang.." changmin merangkul bahu jaejoong sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Dibukanya kunci pintu ruang kerjanya itu, setelah terbuka, dituntunnya jaejoong keluar ruangan. Mereka berjalan saling merangkul satu sama lain menuju lantai satu restoran changmin. Tangan lentik jaejoong melingkar manis dipinggang changmin dan tangan kokoh changmin masih setia merangkul pundak jaejoong.

Sesampainya dilantai satu restoran nya, changmin lalu memanggil manager restorannya.

"Manager Lee aku serahkan keadaan restoran hari ini pada mu ne. Aku tidak bisa ada disini sampai jam makan siang seperti biasa. Jika ada hal yang penting dan masih ada berkas yang lain, kirim saja ke apartment." Selama berbicara dengan manager kang, changmin sengaja menyembunyikan wajah jaejoong didada bidangnya. Ya untuk mengantisipasi.

"Ah dan ini, tolong berikan ke Chef Shim. Ini adalah resep baru, tolong dibuat lalu dicoba." Changmin merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan kertas yang tadi sudah ahjumma tulis berisi kan resep.

"Baik tuan, akan saya sampaikan" ujar manager lee sambil membungkuk kan badannya.

Sesudah itu, mereka pun akhirnya keluar restoran. Diluar restoran, mereka disambut dengan hujan yang cukup deras.

"Hujannya masih deras min. Ottokhe?" jaejoong melihat hujan dari balik dada changmin

Changmin pun melepaskan rangkulannya pada pundak jaejoong, lalu membuka coatnya sendiri dan menutupi kepala jaejoong.

"Hitungan ke 3 kita berlari ne"

"Eh? Kau pakai apa min?" jaejoong bingung dengan perlakuan changmin

Bip.. Bip.. terdengarlah kunci mobil yang terbuka. Changmin lalu kembali merangkul pundak jaejoong.

"Hana.. Dul.. Set.." changmin dan jaejoong pun segera berlari menuju mobil yang jarak nya dari depan teras restoran sekitar 5 meter. Changmin membuka kan pintu penumpang untuk jaejoong dan menyuruh jaejoong untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah merasa cukup aman untuk jaejoong, changmin pun berlari berputar dan masuk ke kursi kemudinya.

Setelah berhasil masuk dengan keadaan yang lumayan basah. Changmin lalu menjalan kan mobilnya menuju ke apartment nya.

"Kita harus cepat sampai ke apartment mu, sepertinya hujan nya akan disertai angin juga nanti." Ucap jaejoong sambil mengambil sapu tangan dari tas kecilnya lalu mengusap butiran – butiran air hujan dikening dan pipi changmin. Changmin tersenyum manis menanggapi perlakuan jaejoong.

"Apa apartment mu masih jauh? Apa yunho oppa tahu apartment mu ini." tanya jaejoong setelah mengusap air hujan diwajah changmin.

"Aniyo, hanya sekitar 10 menit dari sini. Wae? Ah, appa tahu kok apartment ini. Aku terbiasa membicarakan segala sesuatunya dengan appa." tangan nakal changmin rupanya sudah berada dipaha jaejoong dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Ya! Tangan mu itu Jung Changmin!" jaejoong menepis tangan changmin yang masih saja bergerak membuat gambar abstrak dipahanya.

"Tapi tenang saja, untuk hal ini, aku pasti tidak akan memberi tahu appa. Hehehe" jawab changmin sambil terkekeh.

"Huh.. kau menyebalkan Jung Changmin!" jaejoong membuang muka nya ke samping dan melihat keluar jendela sambil mempoutkan bibir sexy nya.

10 menit kemudian, mobil sport merah itu pun sudah sampai dibassment gedung apartment yang cukup mewah. Apartment mewah ini sangat eksklusif dan luxury.

"Kajja kita turun." Changmin pun turun duluan dan membuka kan pintu jaejoong dengan cepat. Dai tidak mau jaejoong turun sendiri lagi.

Changmin menggenggam tangan jaejoong yang sudah mendingin dan mereka jalan beriringan memasuki lift yang hanya berjarak 2 meter dari tempat mobil changmin diparkir. Mereka memasuki lift dan changmin menekan lantai 18. Setiap lantai apartment hanya terdapat 2 apartment saja.

Jaejoong pun melihat angka yang tertera dilift. "Kenapa kau memilih yang diatas sih? Itu terlalu tinggi tahu." Protes jaejoong. Jujur, jaejoong sangat benci ketinggian. Bukannya paranoid dengan ketinggian, namun jika bisa dihindari kenapa tidak.

"Yang dibawah waktu itu sudah habis dan dilantai 18 juga sesuai tanggal ulangtahun ku. Lagi pula sudah ada kyunie yang duluan dtinggal dilantai itu. jika kau tidak suka, nanti aku kan pindah ke lantai yang lebih rendah. Atau nanti pindah saja."

"Ish, tidak usah, itu membuang uang saja. Jangan mentang – mentang kau sudah bekerja dan anak orang kaya, maka kau bisa seenaknya menghamburkan uang. Kau harus berhemat. Dimasa depan pasti akan lebih sulit." Celoteh panjang jaejoong yang cukup panjang.

"Aigoo.. kau itu cerewet sekali eoh?" changmin mencubit pipi jaejoong gemas.

Ting.. belum sempat jaejoong protes, pintu lift pun terbuka dan mereka sudah berada dilantai 18.

"Milik mu nomer berapa?" tanya jaejoong

"Nomer 1802" changmin lalu menuntun jaejoong keluar lift dan berjalan ke kanan ke arah pintu apartment. Sesampainya didepan pintu, changmin lalu memasuk kan password dan membuka pintu.

"Jja silahkan masuk sayang." Changmin membuka lebar pintunya dan menyuruh jaejoong untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ne, gomawo." Jaejoong melangkah kan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartment changmin dan tidak lupa mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah.

"Nanti akan ku belikan sandal berbentuk kepala gajah atau hello kitty hmm?"

"hehehe.. kau tahu saja kesukaan ku. Gomawo, tapi sepertinya tidak usah."

"aniyo sayang, aku hanya ingin wanita ku nyaman ditempat tinggal ku." Ucap changmin sambil memeluk jaejoong dari belakang.

Tangan nakal changmin membuka coat jaejoong dan membuka resleting dress jaejoong.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan min?" jaejoong menahan laju dress nya yang sebentar lagi akan melorot.

"Baju mu basah sayang. Kajja..kita ke kamar saja.. dikamar lebih hangat.." changmin kemudian membenarkan asal dress jaejoong.

Hup.. changmin menggendong jaejoong ala bridal style menuju kamar utama yang ada diapartmentnya itu. Jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya dileher changmin. Dari jarak yang sangat dekat ini, jaejoong benar – benar terpesona dengan ketampanan dan keimutan changmin.

"aku tahu aku tampan dan keren sayang, apa kau sangat menyukai hmm?" changmin menatap jaejoong lembut.

"aishh, kau kepedean Jung!" jaejoong malah menenggelamkan muka nya didada changmin.

"Kau juga seorang Jung sayang. Hehe.." Kekeh changmin

Changmin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tangan yang satu lagi. Dia lalu meletak kan jaejoong diranjang King Size nya. Changmin berada diatas badan jaejoong. Mengurung badan mungil jaejoong dengan badan tinggi besarnya. Ditatap dalamnya mata jaejoong. Sedikit demi sedikit, changmin mengikis jarak antara dirinya dengan jaejoong.

Chup... changmin akhirnya mendaratkan bibir tebalnya dibibir tipis jaejoong. Tangan changmin diletakkan dibelakang leher jaejoong. Mata changmin tetap menatap mata jaejoong dalam sambil terus mengecup – ngecup lembut bibir jaejoong.

Pipi jaejoong sudah memerah ditatap lembut oleh changmin seperti itu. apalagi ciuman mereka ini terasa begitu manis dan hangat. Tidak kuat ditatap terus menerus, akhirnya jaejoong menutup matanya dan mencoba menikmati perlakukan changmin ini. Akal sehatnya sudah terkalahkan oleh perasaan nyaman nya bersama changmin.

Changmin tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Dia merasa senang karena jaejoong ternyata menikmati juga ciuman ini. Changmin pun semakin berani bergerak, tidak hanya mengecup ngecup namun sekarang sudah menghisap bibir bawah jaejoong. Jaejoong pun tidak tinggal diam, dia menghisap bibir atas changmin. Tangannya pun sudah melingkar dengan manisnya dileher changmin sambil mengelus – elus tengkuk changmin.

Tengkuknya dielus seperti itu oleh jaejoong membuat gairah changmin semakin meningkat. Tangan changmin pun sudah menurunkan dress jaejoong dan jaejoong ikut membantu changmin untuk melepaskan dressnya. Dilempar asal dress tersebut dan changmin juga tidak lupa membuka penutup terakhir ditubuh jaejoong yaitu branya, karena celana dalamnya sudah dibuka terlebih dahulu saat berada dikantor.

Changmin menggigit bibir jaejoong, jaejoong pun berteriak dan membuka mulutnya. Lidah panas changmin langsung melesat ke dalam mulut jaejoong. Dihisap – hisapnya lidah jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengeluh nikmat karena hisapan changmin pada lidahnya. Tangan jaejoong membuka kemeja putih changmin yang basah dan mencetak lekuk badan kekar dan kokoh miliknya. Sama seperti apa yang changmin lakukan, jaejoong pun membuang kemeja basah changmin ke lantai.

Changmin hanya diam saja dengan tindakan jaejoong. Bolehkah dia berharap bahwa jaejoong juga mengharapkan ini berlanjut ke tahapan yang lebih lagi?

Changmin melepaskan hisapannya pada lidah jaejoong. Lidahnya mengeksplore seisi mulut jaejoong. Lidah nakalnya menggelitik dinding – dinding bagian atas mulut jaejoong, lalu mengabsen satu persatu gigi rapi jaejoong, kemudian beralih lagi menjilati lidah jaejoong secara seduktif. Tidak lupa juga changmin memainkan tangannya dipayudara jaejoong, diremas – remasnya payudara kenyal yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan. Ini hanya perasaan changmin saja atau memang benar terjadi, payudara jaejoong makin hari semakin berisi?

Eungg~~ Jaejoong mengeluh nikmat disela – sela ciuman panasnya dengan changmin. Kenikmatan yang changmin berikan pada payudaranya sungguh membuat jaejoong terlena. Entah keberanian dari mana, tangan jaejoong dengan berani membuka resleting celana changmin dan sedikit menurunkan celana panjangnya.

Tangannya masuk ke celana changmin dan jari lentiknya menyentuh kemaluan changmin yang masih bersembunyi dibalik celana dalam calvin kleinnya. Tangan jaejoong mulai memijat lembut penis changmin dari luar celana dalamnya. Selama ini, jaejoong memang belum pernah memanjakan penis changmin ini. Sebenarnya jaejoong sudah sangat ingin memanjakannya, tapi changmin sepertinya tidak memberikan kesempatan.

Erghh~ changmin menahan erangannya. Sensasi pijatan yang jaejoong berikan pada penisnya sangat memabuk kan. Rasanya sangat berbeda saat penisnya dimanjakan oleh victoria. Changmin tetap pada kegiatannya mengeksplore mulut jaejoong. Dia kembali lagi menghisap hisap lidah jaejoong. Dengan nakal, jaejoong mengerak – gerakan lidahnya untuk menggoda changmin.

Changmin tahu jaejoong sudah berani menggodanya, tangan changmin pun yang tadi masih bermain dipayudara jaejoong kini sudah berada di vagina jaejoong. Jari changmin memasuki lipatan hangat vagina jaejoong. Jari tengahnya sudah masuk kedalam vagina jaejoong dan ibu jarinya mengusap klitoris pink jaejoong.

Eungg~~ tubuh jaejoong mengelijang karena mendapat serangan tiba – tiba dari changmin. Mau berteriak, tapi lidahnya masih saja dihisap oleh changmin. Maka suaranya pun lagi – lagi tertahan.

Jaejoong semakin berani. Kedua tangannya kini sudah menurunkan celana dalam changmin sampai sebatas paha, mata bulat jaejoong melirik sekilas ke arah penis changmin yang belum sepenuhnya berdiri.

Tangan lentik jaejoong menggenggam penis changmin, cukup besar digenggaman tangan mungilnya. Jaejoong memang belum pernah melihat penis changmin yang benar – benar tegak sempurna karena selama ini hanya jaejoong yang changmin manjakan.

Changmin sudah melepaskan hisapannya dilidah jaejoong. Lalu changmin menatap jaejoong lembut. Diusapnya pipi jaejoong dengan tangan yang ada dibelakang leher jaejoong.

Chup.. Chup.. Changmin mengecup sekilas bibir jaejoong yang sudah memerah itu. Setelah mengecup sekilas bibir jaejoong, changmin langsung meraup puting pink jaejoong.

Eumm.. Eumm~~ Dikulumnya puting pink itu dengan penuh nafsu. Jaejoong hanya bisa membusungkan dadanya agar changmin menghisapnya lebih dalam lagi. Gigi changmin menggigit – gigit lembut puting itu. jari changmin yang masih ada didalam vagina jaejoong pun mulai bergerak keluar masuk. Dan ternyata vagina jaejoong sudah basah. Itu membuat gerakan jari changmin semakin mulus. Ditambahkan lagi jari telunjuknya untuk bergabung memberi kenikmatan pada vagina jaejoong. Paha jaejoong pun melebar dengan sendirinya, seolah – olah mempersilahkan changmin untuk merasuki nya.

Tangan kiri jaejoong mendekap kepala changmin yang masih asik menyusu dipayudaranya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sekarang mulai mengocok penis changmin. Sesekali ibu jari jaejoong mengusap lubang penis changmin berniat untuk menggoda changmin.

Lama kelamaan kocokan jaejoong pada penis changmin semakin cepat. Terkadang jaejoong berhenti mengocok, tetapi dia malah meremas penis changmin gemas, lalu kembali lagi mengocok penis itu dengan pelan.

Dikerjai jaejoong seperti itu, changmin membalasnya dengan menggigit puting jaejoong dan mengeluar masuk kan kedua jarinya dengan cepat ke dalam vagina jaejoong. Sebenarnya changmin sekali membuat kissmark disekujur tubuh jaejoong, namun apa daya, dia tidak mau membuat appa nya curiga.

Changmin terus saja mengocok cepat vagina jaejoong. Dan sampai akhirnya...

"Arrhhh~~~" jaejoong mendesah hebat dan melengkungan tubuhnya karena dia sudah keluar. Jaejoong melemas dan tanpa sengaja melepaskan genggamannya dipenis changmin yang sudah menegang.

"Lelah hmm?" changmin mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari vagina jaejoong. Dan jarinya dipenuhi cairan jaejoong. Dihisapnya kedua jari yang dipenuhi cairan itu.

"Eumm.. sangat manis seperti biasanya sayang. Gomawo." Changmin mengecup kening jaejoong yang berkeringat itu.

"Sama – sama min. Tapi kau belum keluar, ottokhe?" tanya jaejoong yang sudah kembali pulih dari sisa – sisa kenikmatannya.

"Gwaenchana, aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri." Ucap changmin tersenyum.

"Aniyo, biarkan aku membantu mu." Jawab jaejoong.

"Sayang... aku hanya ingin keluar didalam tubuh mu saja. Tapi itu kan tidak mungkin. Maka tidak apa – apa. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri." Ucap changmin sedih. Changmin sangat mengingin kan jaejoong saat ini. Dia ingin memasuki jaejoong. Tapi dia juga tahu diri.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam. Mereka tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Sampai akhirnya, jaejoong mendorong changmin dari atas tubuhnya dan dia duduk diatas kasur.

"Lakukan lah changmin. Tapi izinkan aku untuk memanjakan penis mu ini. Selama ini kau yang selalu memanjakan ku." Ucap jaejoong dengan penuh keyakinan dan sambil memegang penis changmin lagi.

"Jae, kau tidak harus melakukan itu. jangan lakukan jika kau terpaksa sayang." Ucap changmin

"Aku tidak terpaksa." Jawab jaejoong tegas

Changmin pun menatap jaejoong lembut. Dia melihat mata bulat jaejoong dan tidak ada kebohongan disana. Changmin pun menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, lakukan sayang apa yang kau inginkan. Gomawo." Kalau boleh jujur, changmin sangat senang dengan perkataan jaejoong.

Changmin lalu menduduk kan dirinya dan menyender dikepala ranjangnya. Dibukanya pahanya lebar. Penisnya yang sudah tegang pun mengacung dengan bangganya sambil sesekali bergerak – gerak. Mungkin penisnya pun merasa senang karena akan dimanjakan oleh jaejoong.

Jaejoong dibuat takjub melihat penis changmin yang bergerak sendiri, sangat lucu menurutnya. Dia pun menunduk dan mengecup kepala penis changmin lembut sambil menggesek – gesek kan hidung mancungnya dipenis changmin. Bau khas kemaluan pun menyapa indera penciuman jaejoong dan itu membuat jaejoong bergairah.

"Annyeong~" jaejoong menyapa penis changmin dan menggenggam penis besar dan panjang itu. tangan jaejoong pun sudah melepaskan celana changmin yang sudah sedikit mengering ke lantai, begitu juga celana dalam nya.

Melihat tingkah ajaib jaejoong yang sedikit nakal itu membuat changmin terkekeh geli. Jaejoongnya sangat cantik, manis dan lucu. Changmin terus saja memperhatikan apa yang akan jaejoong lakukan selanjutnya.

Eumm.. Eumph.. Eung~~ tanpa aba – aba, jaejoong langsung memasuk kan penis besar itu kedalam mulutnya. Dihisap nya kepala penis changmin yang memerah itu. Dimata jaejoong, penis changmin sangat indah, kokoh dan terawat. Penis changmin lebih indah daripada penis yunho. Walaupun penis yunho juga tidak kalah besar, mungkin karena faktor umur, penis yunho kurang menarik. Meskipun penis yunho juga yang telah membuatnya mendesah kenikmatan berkali – kali sampai pagi dan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan selama seharian pada saat malam pertama mereka.

Eungg.. Srruptt.. Sllurp.. Eumm..

Jaejoong memasukkan seluruh batang penis min kedalam mulut mungil nya. Dan yang masuk kurang dari setengahnya saja. Dijilat dan dikulumnya batang penis yang berurat – urat itu. Apa semua penis pria di keluarga Jung Panjang dan besar juga? Nasib para wanita yang menjadi pendamping keluarga Jung pasti seperti jaejoong saat ini, kewalahan dan kesusahan karena mulut nya penuh. Tapi jaejoong sangat beruntung karena bisa mencicipi milik dua orang Jung.

Srrupp... Euummp... Jaejoong menaik turunkan kepala nya sambil menghisap kuat penis berurat itu. tidak lupa juga jaejoong meremas – remas twinsball changmin dengan agak kasar. Mungkin jaejoong kesal karena mulut nya tidak bisa menampung penis changmin yang panjang itu.

"Ahh.. Jangan diremas seperti itu sayang.." antara nikmat dan ngilu changmin rasakan disekitar kemaluannya karena gigi jaejoong juga ikut menggesek kulit batang penis nya.

Jaejoong diam saja mendapat protes dari changmin. Dilepaskan kulumannya pada batang penis itu, kemudian beralih menghisap kedua bola kembar changmin yang sedari tadi hanya diremas saja.

Eummmp.. Arwhh.. Srupp.. Sruppt...

Dengan penuh semangat jaejoong meraup twinsball changmin masuk ke dalam mulut mungilnya dan ternyata masuk semua. Jaejoong sangat senang. Dimainkan nya kedua bola kembar itu didalam mulutnya. Terkadang dihisap – hisap, lalu dijilat – jilat, sampai – sampai di gigit oleh jaejoong saking gemasnya. Dan tempo saat jaejoong mengocok penis changmin sangat seirama dengan hisap dan jilatan jaejoong pada twinsballnya.

Changmin benar – benar dibuat tidak berdaya oleh service dari jaejoong. Changmin jadi meragukan apa jaejoong benar amatir dan polos? Kenapa bisa selihai ini. Apa jaejoong juga melakukan hal seperti ini kepada appa nya? Changmin sangat iri dengan appa nya.

"Ahh sayang.. ini begitu nikmat.. kau hebat sayang.." changmin mengusap pipi jaejoong yang menggembung karena twinsballnya masih ada di dalam mulutnya.

Setelah hampir 20 menit jaejoong bermain dengan penis dan twinsball changmin, tangan dan mulut nya pun mulai terasa pegal. Penis changmin pun makin menegang dan mengeras. Penis itu pun sudah mengeluarkan precum. Changmin yang tahu bahwa waktu nya akan tiba, dengan sangat terpaksa changmin menarik kemaluannya dari jangkauan jaejoong. Jaejoong merengut tidak suka karena kesenangan nya terganggu.

"Sudah sayang, aku ingin memasuki mu sekarang. Apa kau siap?" changmin memegang pundak jaejoong.

"Ne, changmin ah~" jawab jaejoong setengah mendesah karena dia pun sudah selimuti oleh kabut nafsu. Dia juga ingin cepat – cepat merasakan hentakan penis changmin dalam vagina nya.

Changmin menukar posisinya. Direbahkannya jaejoong dikasur dan dibuka nya paha mulus jaejoong agak lebar. Changmin sudah berada diposisinya. Dia berlutut diatas kasur dan memegang penisnya sambil mengarahkan kepala penisnya didepan mulut vagina jaejoong yang masih saja basah.

Digesek – gesekkannya kepala penisnya disekujur kemaluan jaejoong naik turun. Sambil melakukan itu, changmin sambil melihat ekspresi jaejoong. Damn it! Jaejoong begitu menggoda. Lebih menggoda dari sebelum – sebelumnya. Wajah yang memerah karena menahan nafsu dan dihiasi keringat. Bibir merahnya yang sudah bengkak dan basah oleh precum yang bercampur saliva nya sendiri membuat jaejoong berlipat – lipat lebih sexy dan menggoda.

Changmin membungkuk kan badannya dan menghisap bibir jaejoong lembut sambil bergerak dan...

JLEBBB...! dengan pasti dan tepat sasaran, penis besar dan keras itu meluncur masuk menembus kemaluan jaejoong yang terasa masih sempit. Vagina jaejoong seolah mencengkram penisnya dengan kuat, hangat dan menggairahkan.

Aaahhhh~~ jaejoong mengeluh dalam ciumannya dengan changmin. Dilengkungkannya badannya semakin merapat ke tubuh changmin. Penis besar itu menumbuk tepat pada g-spot nya.

Mereka berdua masih terdiam, changmin sudah melepaskan hisapannya dari bibir jaejoong. Dia hanya diam menunggu jaejoong sampai jaejoong siap untuk dia bergerak.

"Ber.. geraklah min.." jawab jaejoong sedikit gugup

"Baiklah sayang.. Aku mencintai mu.. Saranghaeyo Jung jaejoong!"

Changmin pun kembali menegakkan badannya, tangan changmin dan jaejoong saling bertautan. Saling memberikan kekuatan dan rasa sayang.

Changmin menarik seluruh batang penisnya dan hanya menyisakan kepala penisnya saja dan lagi – lagi tanpa aba – aba changmin menghentak kan penisnya masuk ke dalam vagina jaejoong.

"Ahh~~ Minhh~" jaejoong mendesah lagi dan memejam kan mata nya. Padahal baru dua kali hentak kan, namun jaejoong merasa melayang dan ingin keluar lagi. Sewaktu bersama yunho, badan nya tidak sesensitif ini kok, tapi kenapa dengan changmin reaksi tubuhnya sangat berlebihan.

Changmin kemudian bergerak pelan mengeluar masuk kan penisnya didalam vagina hangat dan basah jaejoong. Sangat pelan sekali sampai – sampai jaejoong mendorong pinggul nya ke arah changmin agar penis changmin terbenam semakin dalam mengisi kehangatan vagina nya.

Changmin yang melihat tingkah jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan pura – pura tidak tahu. Dia tetap mengatur tempo genjotan nya dengan sangat pelan. Changmin ingin mendengar jaejoong yang memohon kepada nya.

Jaejoong terlihat begitu frustasi karena changmin tidak menangkap maksud dari perbuatannya. Vagina jaejoong menjepit penis changmin dengan kuat agar menahan gerakannya. Jaejoong kesal. Dia mencebilkan bibir bengkak nya.

"Sshh~ " changmin mendesis menikmat karena penisnya dijepit oleh vagina jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan memasang wajah polosnya.

Changmin kemudian menggerak kan lagi penisnya dan agak cepat. Dia akan membuat jaejoong berteriak dan memohon kepadanya.

Jaejoong akhirnya tersenyum menang karena changmin mulai menaikkan tempo genjotannya. Dia pun bergerak berlawanan arah dan hal tersebut membuat kenikmatannya berlipat.

Melihat jaejoong yang mulai menikmati permainan ini, changmin kemudian mengurangi tempo genjotan nya lagi. Jaejoong merengut tidak suka lagi. Tangan changmin memainkan nipple pink jaejoong dan sesekali menarik – nariknya. Antara nikmat dan perih jaejoong rasakan pada nipplenya.

"Wae sayang? Kenapa muka mu begitu hmm?" changmin masih menggenjot vagina jaejoong pelan dan memainkan nipplenya.

"aniyo.." jaejoong gengsi jika dia harus bilang, dia pun membuang mukanya. Changmin tersenyum melihat jawaban jaejoong.

JLEBB... CMPKK.. JLEBB... terdengar suara daging yang bertabrak kan dan basahnya vagina jaejoong.

Mendengar jawaban jaejoong, changmin menambah kecepatan genjotannya sambil meremas payudara jaejoong kasar. Ujung penisnya sampai menyentuh titik kenikmatan jaejoong berkali – kali. Dan setiap titik itu tersentuh, changmin akan menekan penisnya lebih dalam lagi untuk menyentuh titik itu.

"Minh.. Ahh.. Akhh..." jaejoong mendesah nikmat karena titiknya tersentuh lagi. Badannya pun sampai terlonjak karena genjotan changmin begitu cepat, kuat dan tepat. Jaejoong dibuat melayang oleh genjotan penis changmin itu.

Changmin tersenyum puas melihat jaejoong yang mulai sedikit kewalahan akan genjotannya. Dia terus menambah kecepatan genjotannya. Ranjang king size yang kokoh itu pun sampai ikut bergerak karena begitu kuatnya gerakan changmin.

"Ahh.. Minh... Shh.." jaejoong sudah menggeliat karena terus digenjot kuat oleh changmin dan jangan lupakan sekarang changmin sedang menyusu didada nya.

Sllurrp... eumm.. srupp.. dijilat dan dihisapnya nipple jaejoong. Tangan satunya lagi berada dipipi jaejoong untuk membelai pipi nya.

Changmin kemudian menurunkan kembali tempo genjotannya. Lagi – lagi jaejoong dibuat frustasi. Padahal dua atau tiga hentakan dari changmin, dia akan segera keluar untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ashh.. Minn.. jangan mempermain kan ku.. ahh..." jaejoong mengatur nafasnya.

"Eumm... Mempermainkan mu bagaimana sayang? Srrupp... Aku tidak.." jawab changmin polos. Masih sambil menghisap – hisap nipple jaejoong.

"tapi.. ashh.. kau menurunkan tempo nya.. ahh.." jaejoong menggeliat mencoba mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Err.. jung jaejoong kau nakal.." changmin menggeram dan menahan gerakan pinggul jaejoong. Karena jaejoong terus menggerak kan pinggulnya dan itu membuat penisnya itu bergerak didalam vagina jaejoong.

"Memohon lah sayang.. maka kau akan mendapatkannya.." changmin menghentikan semua kegiatannya atas tubuh jaejoong, dia juga mengeluarkan keseluruhan penisnya dari dalam vagina jaejoong . Dia menegakkan badannya lagi sambil menatap jaejoong dan menampak kan senyum evilnya yang mempesona.

Jaejoong merasa kehilangan karena vagina nya terasa kosong dan hampa. Apa dia harus memohon? Tapi harga dirinya? Jaejoong melihat senyum menyebalkan itu lagi. Senyum yang menyebalkan sekaligus menawan dan menggoda.

Dan akhirnya...

"Rasuki vagina ku lagi yeobo~~ Penuhi vagina basah ku dengan penis panjang dan besar milik mu itu~~ Dan genjot vagina ku dengan keras dan cepat~ Shh~ Buat aku melayang min~~ Jeball~~" jaejoong akhirnya mengeluarkan dirty talk nya dan memasang wajah yang sangat sexy menggairahkan.

"Damn it! Jung.. Jaejoong! Eummpphh... " changmin langsung menyambar bibir jaejoong yang baru saja mengeluarkan dirty talk.

JLEBB... AHHH... sambil mencium jaejoong dengan ganas, changmin langsung memasukkan penisnya lagi. Dan kemudian menggenjot vagina jaejoong dengan keras dan cepat sesuai dengan permintaannya tadi.

"Ahh.. Eummph... Shh.. Mmcpkk... Yeoboo~~" jaejoong mendesah sambil memanggil changmin.

Changmin melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mata jaejoong. Penisnya masih tetap menggenjot vagina hangat jaejoong dengan cepat dan stabil.

"Katakan... ahhh... kau memanggil ku apa tadi hmm?" changmin bertanya sambil terus menggenjot.

"Yeobo... ahhmm.. Min Yeobo~~ ahhh.." jaejoong terus mendesah nikmat.

"Good baby.. Say my name.. Oh Fuck!" changmin mengumpat karena jaejoong menjepit lagi penisnya dan itu membuat gerakannya sedikit melambat.

Changmin kemudian membalikkan tubuh jaejoong sehingga jaejoong sekarang menungging. Diremas – remas dan ditamparnya pantat putih jaejoong, sehingga pantat putih mulus nya kini sudah memerah.

"Ahh.. Minnh... Shh.." jaejoong kembali menjepit penis jaejoong

"Sayang, jangan dijepit terlalu kuat.. penis ku tidak bisa bergerak.. Ssh~" changmin memegang pinggul jaejoong dan sedikit mencengkramnya.

"Eumm.. ndehh.." jaejoong mengendurkan jepitan nya.

In... Jlebbb... Out.. Ccpkk... Jlebb... In...

Changmin langsung menambah kecepatan genjotannya lagi. Dilesakkan nya penisnya makin dalam.

Chupp.. Sllurpp... Chupp.. sllurpp.. dicium dan dijilatnya punggung mulus jaejoong. Changmin harus menahan diri agar tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun ditubuh jaejoong.

"Shh... Yeoboo.. ahh.. Fuck me hard!" lagi – lagi jaejoong mengeluarkan dirty talknya. Dia juga bingung, ini jelas bukan dirinya. Saat bersama yunho, dia tidak se-bitchy ini. Changmin benar – benar sudah merubahnya.

"Ohh Damn! As your Wish Yeobo~~" changmin menambah tempo genjotannya semakin cepat. Dia begitu bersemangat ketika jaejoong berkata seperti itu.

"Ahh.. Ohh.. Nikmathh~ Yeobo~~" jaejoong semakin melayang akan genjotan changmin. Dia begitu menikmati pergumulan ini. Dia tahu dia salah, tapi biarlah dia menikmati surga dunia ini dulu.

"Ohh.. baby... Your hungry vagina sucks my big dick..! Damn! So sexy..!" changmin terus menusuk titik kenikmatan jaejoong tanpa ampun.

"Ahh.. Minhh.. Aku.. Mau..." waktu jaejoong semakin dekat dengan puncak kenikmatannya.

"You like it baby hm? Say My name loudly.." changmin makin menambah kecepatan nya karena dia juga hampir sampai.

"AARGHH... JUNG.. CHANGMIN...!"

"TOGETHER BABY! ARRGHHH! JAE!" CROTT... CROTTT... CROTTTT...

Akhirnya mereka berdua mencapai puncak kenikmatan dari pergumulan panas mereka yang hampir memakan waktu 2 jam.

Tanpa melepaskan tautan kemaluan mereka, changmin menduduk kan dirinya diatas kasur sambil memegang tubuh jaejoong dan memangku nya serta membalik kan badan jaejoong untuk menghadapnya.

"Ahh~~ yeobohh..." jaejoong kembali mendesah karena penis changmin kembali menusuk titik kenikmatannya.

"Ne baby waeyo hmm?" changmin pelan – pelan menggerak kan lagi penisnya didalam vagina jaejoong.

"Ashh.. sshh... penis mu menusuk ku lagi.. nappeun.." jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya

Chupp... eumm... eumphh... melihat bibir jaejoong yang dicebilkan lagi, changmin semakin bernafsu dan akhirnya dilumatnya bulat – bulat bibir jaejoong.

"Eumm.. eumphh... mmcpkk... yeobohh~~" jaejoong mendesah lagi karena changmin kembali melumat bibirnya sambil menggerak kan penisnya.

Euumm... ssrupp... Eummcpkk... Srrup... Sllurp... Eummmphh... sudah hampir 15 menit mereka melakukan kegiatan –mari menjilat dan menghisap bibir- . jaejoong yang sudah kehabisan nafas pun memukul – mukul dada bidang changmin.

Changmin yang mengerti maksud jaejoong akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Jilatnya saliva yang menetes dari bibir hingga ke leher jaejoong.

"Sshh.. sudah minn.. geli.. shh..." jaejoong berusaha menjauhkan wajah changmin.

"Arra.." changmin dengan berat hati menjauhkan wajah nya

Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum dan Chup~~ dia mencium sekilas bibir changmin.

"Joongie nappeun eoh?" disentilnya nipple jaejoong

"Eungg.. yeobohh~~" lagi – lagi jaejoong mendesah

"Joongie baby, boleh aku melanjutkan ke ronde kedua sayang?" changmin menatap jaejoong dengan tatapan yang menggoda dan penuh nafsu. Biar bagaimana pun, changmin harus tetap menghormati jaejoong dan minta izin jaejoong.

Jaejoong balas menatap wajah tampan dan menggoda changmin. Oh Gosh! Tatapan changmin membuat dirinya kembali bergetar dan basah. Dia ingin lagi digenjot kuat dan cepat oleh changmin.

Jaejoong mengambil tangan changmin dan dituntunnya tangan itu untuk menangkup payudara kanan nya. Dan diambil nya jari tangan kiri changmin lalu dimasuk kan ke dalam mulut jaejoong. Dihisap – hisap nya jari telunjuk kiri changmin dan sesekali sambil dijilat – jilat.

Changmin menaik kan alisnya melihat kelakuan jaejoong. Changmin masih bingung. Apa jaejoong memberi kan lampu hijau untuk kembali melakukannya?

"Nado saranghae Jung Changmin.." jaejoong malu – malu mengucapkan kata itu dan setelah mengatakan itu jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya didada changmin. Dia sanagt malu mengatakan itu. Tapi itu lah yang jaejoong rasakan sekarang.

"Hmm? Apa yang baru kau kata kan joongie?" changmin berusaha melihat wajah jaejoong.

"ti.. tidak ada pengulangan Jung! Menyebalkan!" jaejoong masih kekeh untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya didada changmin.

"Baiklah.. terima hukuman mu joongie nappeun!" ucap changmin dingin dan changmin langsung menusuk kan lagi penis nya ke dalam vagina jaejoong yang masih sangat basah karena sperma changmin dan miliknya yang tercampur.

"Akhh.. Ahh.. yeobohh~" badan mungil jaejoong ikut terlonjak karena changmin menggenjotnya sangat cepat. Dan posisi duduk seperti ini, membuat penis changmin semakin menusuk vagina jaejoong semakin dalam saja.

"Nappeun.. ayo katakan sekali lagi.. Say a Loud joongie!" changmin meremas payudara jaejoong dan masih menggenjot vagina nya dengan ganas.

"Ahh... Ohh.." jaejoong maish belum mau mengatakannya dan malah mendesah.

Changmin makin menaikkan tempo genjotannya. Digenjotnya brutal vagina basah jaejoong. Bunyi kecipak sperma dan desahan jaejoong memenuhi seluruh ruangan ini.

"Ahh.. Yeobohh.. NADO SARANGHAE! SARANGHAE JUNG CHANGMIN!" teriak jaejoong pada akhirnya diikuti dengan keluarnya cairan kenikmatan jaejoong.

"Nado saranghae Jung jaejoong!" changmin membalas pernyataan jaejoong dan menggenjot semakin cepat untuk dapat menyusul jaejoong.

"Arrghh! JOONGIE!" CROTTT... CROTTT.. CROTTT...

Changmin pun akhirnya mengeluarkan sperma panasnya ke dalam vagina jaejoong. Tubuh jaejoong kembali bergetar karena mendapat semprotan sperma panas changmin yang masuk kedalam memenuhi rahimnya.

Jaejoong pun terkulai lemas. Disenderkannya kepalanya dibahu changmin dan tangannya memeluk tubuh changmin erat, sehingga tubuh mereka semakin menempel tanpa jarak.

Changmin lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. Dan menaruh tubuh mungil jaejoong yang lemas diatas tubuh nya tanpa melepaskan tautan kemaluan mereka.

"Tidur lah sayang, gomawo ne.." changmin menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

"ne, sama – sama sayang.." ucap jaejoong malu – malu dengan pipi yang memerah.

Hari semakin sore, tidak terasa mereka sudah bergumul hampir 5 jam lamanya. Hujan badai pun diluar masih belum berhenti dan udara yang semakin pun mendingin, membuat changmin dan jaejoong saling berpelukan untuk saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Tak berapa lama pun akhirnya mereka jatuh ke dalam alam mimpi karena kelelahan akibat pergumulan panas mereka.

**#Other Place**

Deg.. Deg.. Deg... victoria memegang dadanya. Perasaan apa ini?

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak yah?" monolog victoria.

Victoria mengambil hp nya dan mencoba menghubungi changmin. Perasaan tidak enaknya mengarah kepada changmin.

[Nomor anda yang hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau diluar jangkauan. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi.] ternyata operator lah yang menjawab panggilan victoria.

"Semoga kau baik – baik saja sayang." Victoria merapalkan doanya untuk changmin.

**TBC/END**

**Finally udapte juga.. mian kelamaan.. mian kalo NC nya gaje dan gatot.. mian typo.. maafkan kemesuman saya.. *Bow***

**Gomawo yang udah baca.. ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat.. aigoo.. 3 hari mengetik beginian.. hehehe..**

**Keep RnR ne~~~ Saranghae...**

**Balas Review**

**shin. **** : liat mood aku aja deh mau gmana.. hahaha... gomawo udah baca.. keep RnR yah..**

**Guest**** : tuh jaejoong udah dapet kepuasan juga dari changmin.. kkk~ Gomawo udah review.. Keep RnR...**

**Nony**** : hahaha... gomawo udah baca.. ne FF minjae ini dibuat ya memang untuk dilestarikan... hehe.. keep RnR**

**sachan ****: aigoo.. yadong nya.. hahaha.. ini udah update, mian lama yah.. ok entar buat nasib si vict itu, aku pikirkan lg gmna cara menyingkirkannya ne.. gomawo sarannya.. keep RnR..**

**Sungye**** : ini udah update sekilat mungkin.. hehehe.. Keep RnR**

**shlynn218**** : joongie yang polos dibuat mesum sama chwang.. buta nasib yunnie, biar aku pikirkan dulu enaknya gmna.. gomawo loh buat sarannya.. kkkk~ *ketawa evil bareng min* Keep RnR..**

**OceanBlue030415**** : ya gitu deh, like son like father.. darah jung mengalir dalam changmin.. dan gen mesum lah yg mendominasi.. kkkk~ gomawo udah baca Keep RnR..**

**cindyshim07**** : sippp.. ini udah lanjut kok.. gomawo udah baca Keep RnR..**

**urikaihun**** : shy shy cat gitu deh.. tapi ntar pasti nagih.. hahaha.. gomawo udah baca Keep RnR..**

**Rahma94**** : JJ udah terpengaruh sama mesumnya chwang.. gomawo udah baca Keep RnR..**

**MaxMin**** : cie nanggung.. udah lanjut nih.. gomawo udah baca Keep RnR..**

**Dewi15**** : ya belum tahu juga mau end nya gimana.. semoga chwang nyogok author lagi deh biar akhirnya minjae.. kkkk~ gomawo udah baca Keep RnR..**

**kissjjeje**** : yuhuu.. kiss jeje... 3some? -.^ will see... boleh juga idenya.. nanti aku olah lagi deh.. kkkk~ ini udah lanjut, walaupun lama.. *kiss n hug back* gomawo udah baca Keep RnR..**

** .96**** : yahh.. maaf yah buat kmu gak suka.. gak tau juga akhirnya gmna.. dibaca terus aja ne.. maaf loh atas ketidaknyamannya sama karakter jj disini.. *bow***** gomawo udah baca Keep RnR..**

**gwansim84**** : hahaha.. *lempar ke kutub utara* gomawo udah baca Keep RnR..**


	5. Chapter 5

**FANFICTION**

**TITLE : MY LOVE, MY STEPMOTHER**

**CAST : KIM JAEJOONG (28 tahun), JUNG YUNHO (40 tahun),**

**SHIM CHANGMIN (22 tahun), VICTORIA SONG (25 tahun)**

**VULGAR CONVERSATION /RATE M/ GS/ OOC**

**DLDR!**

**[mohon maaf lahir batin ya]**

**CHAP 5**

Story : Good or Bad News?

Empat hari setelah kejadian itu, hubungan jaejoong dan changmin semakin membaik. Yunho pun sudah pulang dari perjalanan dinasnya dari luar negeri. Awalnya yunho sempat di buat terkejut karena jaejoong dan changmin datang bersama dan terlihat sudah tidak canggung lagi saat menjemputnya dibandara. Menurut yunho ini perubahan yang sangat significant dan sangat bagus.

Seperti saat ini, mereka makan malam bersama dalam suasana yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Dalam acara makan malam ini, yunho pun turut mengundang victoria untuk makan malam bersama. Mereka terlihat sebagai keluarga yang sangat harmonis dan bahagia.

"Changmin ah, sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengan victoria hmm?" tanya yunho kepada changmin disela – sela acara makan itu.

"Eumm, sekitar 3 tahun appa Waeyo?" jawab changmin dengan tenang.

"Kapan kau akan berencana menikahi victoria hmm? Umurnya sudah memasuki umur 25 tahun, kau tahu itu. kasihan dia menunggu ketidak pastian dari anak labil seperti mu. Hahaha.."

Uhuk.. uhuk.. Jaejoong pun terbatuk mendengar perkataan yunho tersebut. Dadanya terasa sesak mendengar perkataan yunho yang menyuruh changmin untuk segera menikahi victoria.

"Boojae, gwaenchana? Pelan – pelan saja makannya." yunho yang paling dekat dengan jaejoong mengelus punggung istrinya dan memberinya minum.

"Joongie eomma are you okay?" tanya victoria dengan wajah yang cukup cemas.

Changmin pun hanya diam melihat jaejoong. Dia tahu kenapa jaejoong bisa tiba – tiba tersedak seperti itu. pasti karena permintaan appanya yang menyuruh dirinya untuk segera menikahi victoria. Dan memang begitu kenyataannya.

Jaejoong pun meminum air yang tadi yunho berikan. Dan sambil mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya yang tiba – tiba berdetak kencang.

"Ne gwaenchana. Aku hanya terkejut mendengar ucapan mu yunnie oppa."

"Ucapan ku yang mana boojae?"

"Ucapan yang... eumm.. ternyata umur victoria sudah 25 tahun. Itu sangat tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat seperti umur 17 tahun. Sangat cantik dan manis."

"Eomma.. jangan memuji seperti itu." ucap victoria malu – malu karena mendapat pujian dari calon ibu mertuanya.

"Aigoo boojae, kan selama ini changmin pun memanggil victoria dengan noona, kau tidak memperhatikan eoh?" ucap yunho gemas sambil mencubit hidung jaejoong.

"Uggh yunnie oppa.." entah refleks atau sengaja, jaejoong mengeluarkan aegyo nya didepan semua orang.

"Justru eomma tuh yang terlihat seperti anak usia TK.. hahaha.. betul kan minnie?" ujar victoria bermaksud untuk mengerjai jaejoong dan tangan victoria pun bergelayut manja dilengan changmin.

"Ne jae eomma memang seperti anak TK" changmin pun ikut bersuara untuk mengerjai jaejoong

"Yaa aishh.. kalian ini sangat menyebalkan.. " jaejoong malah mencebilkan bibir cherry nya.

"Arraseo chagiya, mianhe.." yunho memeluk jaejoong mesra dari samping.

"Aigoo, appa cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan eoh?" goda victoria.

"Hehe.. kau tahu saja vicky..." yunho pun semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Yaa dasar beruang gendut." Jaejoong mencubit pinggang yunho pelan.

"Ishh kalian ini... appa lihat jae eomma, dia bisa mati kehabisan nafas karena appa peluk terlalu erat begitu. Benar kata eomma, badan appa seperti beruang." changmin berusaha menengahi.

Makan malam ini begitu menyenangkan dan hangat, mencermin kan keluarga yang bahagia. Setelah makan malam pun mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka diruang TV. Jaejoong dan changmin pun saling berinteraksi seakan – akan tidak pernah terjadi apa – apa diantara mereka.

Keesokkan paginya, Mansion Jung sudah kembali disibukkan oleh kesibuk kan mereka masing – masing. Para maid sudah mulai membersihkan rumah dan beberapa maid membantu jaejoong untuk membuat sarapan pagi ini.

Yunho dan changmin berjalan berdampingan menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan anggun. Mereka benar – benar mengeluarkan pesona seorang Jung. Tampan, berkharisma dan Dingin. Bagi orang – orang yang tidak mengenal kedua Jung ini, pasti beranggapan bahwa mereka berdua adalah orang yang dingin. Padahal jika sudah mengenal mereka dengan baik, mereka merupakan orang yang ramah. Hanya saja ada saat nya mereka harus bersikap dingin dan tegas dalam bekerja.

"Pagi Boojae" yunho langsung menghampiri jaejoong dan memeluk jaejoong dari belakang saat jaejoong sedang menata makanan.

"Aigoo.. yunnie oppa.. pagi juga.. pagi minnie.." jaejoong pun melihat changmin yang sudah duduk dimeja makan.

"Boojae, hari ini aku harus pergi rapat di Busan. Mungkin akan pulang larut malam. Kau tidur duluan saja ne."

"Yunnie oppa pergi lagi? Kan baru pulang 2 hari yang lalu" protes jaejoong

"Aigoo, manjanya istri cantik ku ini eoh?" yunho menduduk kan dirinya dikursi dan membawa jaejoong untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Ishh yunnie oppa.. joongie malu dipangku.."

"Arra arra.. padahal changmin tidak keberatan jika kita bermesraan, iya kan min?"

"Ne terserah appa saja lah... dasar beruang mesum.." sinis changmin.

"Yaa! Dasar anak nakal.. kau juga itu mesum jung changmin. Making out dengan victoria diruang TV, untuk appa yang memergoki kalian, coba para maid. Hahaha..."

Jaejoong melihat changmin dalam diam. Dan changmin pun melihat tatapan jaejoong itu.

"Aishh appa, itu kan sudah lama, toh waktu itu aku kan sedang dalam masa – masa bergairah" elak changmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan jaejoong. Changmin merasa tidak enak.

"Eii.. sekarang kau sudah tahu tempat yah.. hahaha..."

"Yaa kalian berdua ini, dimeja makan malah berbicara seperti itu. kajja makan." Jaejoong kemudian berdiri dari pangkuan yunho dan duduk disamping yunho berhadapan dengan changmin.

"Ne yeobo~~" ucap yunho manja

Deg.. Deg.. Jantung changmin dan jaejoong berdetak lebih cepat karena mendengar kata 'yeobo' yang diucapkan oleh yunho. Jaejoong terdiam tidak membalas perkatakan yunho

"Wae boojae? Ada yang salah dengan ucapan yunnie?"

"A.. aniyo yunnie oppa.. hanya agak aneh oppa bilang seperti itu. biasanya kan oppa memanggil boojae atau chagi. Aku lebih suka oppa memanggil ku boojae saja, terdengar manis. Hehehe.." jaejoong berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar tidak terlalu gugup

"Hahaha.. manisnya istri ku ini hmm? Baiklah boojaejoongie ku~~" lagi – lagi yunho menggoda jaejoong didepan changmin

"aishh appa.. suara mu itu menjijikan appa.. ingat umur lah appa.. ck!" lagi – lagi changmin protes.

"Yaa anak nakal!"

"Sudah – sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan makannya. Nanti kalian bisa – bisa terlambat. Jika kalian masih bertengkar, lebih baik tidak usah makan sekalian."

Mendengar kata ancaman jaejoong itu, yunho pun tidak jadi adu mulut dengan changmin dan memilih diam menunggu jaejoong mengambilkan makanan. Akhir nya mereka pun makan dengan hikmat.

Sekitar setengah jam mereka menyelesaikan acara sarapan pagi mereka. Setelah makan yunho dan jaejoong berjalan ke pintu depan, jaejoong pun membawa kan tas dan jas yunho.

"Aku pergi ya boojae." Yunho pun pamit kepada jaejoong. Dan jaejoong memakai kan jas serta memberikan tas kerja yunho.

"Ne yunnie oppa. Hati – hati di jalan." Jaejoong tersenyum menjawab yunho

"Chup~~" yunho mencium bibir jaejoong lama

"Gomawo oppa.. jja sana nanti oppa ketinggalan pesawat ke Busan."

"ne boojae sayang.. annyeong.." yunho pun dengan berat hati meninggalkan jaejoong dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan membawa nya menuju bandara.

Setelah melihat mobil yunho keluar dari halaman mansion mereka, jaejoong pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan berjalan ke ruang makan. Saat jaejoong masuk ruang makan, changmin sudah berdiri dan merapikan pakaian nya.

"sudah mau berangkat minnie?" jaejoong menghampiri changmin.

"hmm" changmin berjalan berlalu melewati jaejoong.

Belum sempat jaejoong bertanya kepada changmin, dia akan pergi kemana, changmin sudah melewati dia begitu saja sambil menyelipkan secarik kertas kecil yang dilipat ke tangan jaejoong. Setelah itu, changmin pun keluar rumah dan memasuki mobilnya. Jaejoong yang bingung, dia pun berjalan menuju kamar nya dengan masih menggenggam kertas yang tadi changmin berikan.

Sesampai nya dikamar, jaejoong duduk diranjang king size nya dan membuka kertas yang changmin berikan. Dan isi dari kertas itu adalah sebuah alamat. Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa maksud changmin memberikan alamat ini dan ini alamat siapa?

Dan jaejoong tidak tahu alamat ini berada maklum jaejoong sedari umur 10 tahun sudah tinggal di Jepang jadi tidak tahu daerah di Korea. Dia kembali ke korea karena yunho membawa nya kembali ke tanah kelahiran nya ini.

"apa aku harus ke tempat ini? Apa changmin ingin aku menemuinya disini?" monolog jaejoong.

Akhir nya setelah menimbang – nimbang, dia memutuskan untuk mandi dan datang ke alamat ini. Mungkin dengan dia datang ke alamat ini, dia dapat menemukan jawabannya. Toh changmin tidak akan mengerjai nya kan. Masa changmin tega membuat diri nya tersasar. Walaupun sudah hampir 3 bulan diseoul, jaejoong kemana – kemana selalu bersama supir dan yang terakhir itu bersama changmin. Jaejoong pun bergegas untuk mandi.

Sejam berlalu, jaejoong kini sudah selesai mandi dan sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke alamat yang changmin berikan tadi. Jaejoong bergegas menuruni tangga, dan menyuruh salah satu maid untuk memanggil kan taxi.

Hampir 10 menit jaejoong menunggu taxi, akhirnya taxi pun datang. Jaejoong segera masuk ke dalam taxi dan memberi kan secarik kertas itu kepada supir agar diantarkan ke alamat tersebut.

Sedikit – sedikit jaejoong sudah mulai menghafal jalanan di kota seoul ini. Sebenar nya seoul tidak jauh berbeda dengan jepang, sama – sama padat. Jaejoong sudah mulai hafal jalan dari mall menuju ke mansion keluarga Jung. Jaejoong punya kelemahan yaitu sulit menghafal nama jalan, dia lebih hafal letak bangunan daripada nama jalannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan jaejoong melihat keadaan sekitar nya. Mungkin saja lain kali dia bisa berkendara sendiri keliling seoul. Hampir 20 menit taxi berjalan, jaejoong melihat bangunan yang cukup familiar, yaitu restoran milik changmin. Melihat restoran milik changmin, jaejoong jadi ingin menelepon changmin.

Tutt... Tuttt... [Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif, silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi]

"Huuh.. kenapa malah tidak aktif sih? Dia kemana saja... menyebalkan sekali.. " jaejoong terlihat kesal karena hp changmin ternyata tidak aktif. Jaejoong kembali memasukkan hp nya ke dalam tas tangan nya dan kembali melihat keluar kaca mobil.

"Eoh? Ini bukannya ke arah apartment changmin? " jaejoong dapat melihat bangunan apartment changmin diujung jalan sana dan ternyata taxi pun memasuki area bangunan apartment mewah tersebut.

"Nona kita sudah sampai di alamat tujuan anda. " taxi pun berhenti di depan lobby apartment dan sang supir memberikan kembali kertas yang jaejoong berikan.

"Ah ne ahjusshi, gomawo. Ini uangnya, ambil saja kembalian nya... " jaejoong pun segera turun dari taxi setelah membayar.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, jaejoong melangkah kan kaki nya masuk ke dalam lobby apartment. Jaejoong pun berjalan ke meja resepsionist.

"Selamat pagi nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu? " resepsionist pun berdiri menyapa jaejoong dengan ramah.

"Cho.. gio.. saya ingin ke lantai 18 ke apartment nomer 2." Ucap jaejoong gugup.

"Mianhe nona, ada perlu apa anda ke apartment 1802?"

"Eumm.. igo.. tadi pemilik apartment itu menyuruh saya datang kemari.. tapi saya tidak punya kartu untuk masuk ke apartmentnya."

Si resepsionist pun melihat jaejoong dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Menilai siapa yang kira – kira diundang oleh Tuan Muda Jung. Biasanya dia tidak mengundang sembarang orang untuk datang ke apartment nya. Jika tidak Tuan Besar Jung yunho, ya pasti tunangan nya nona song atau sekertaris nya yang biasa mengantarkan dokumen. Tapi wanita ini, masih asing dimata nya.

Jaejoong yang diperhatikan seperti itu agak risih. Memanga ad yang salah dengan penampilan nya kah sampai – sampai resepsionis ini melihat nya sedemikian rupa.

"Maaf, apa saya bisa langsung ke atas sekarang?"

"baik tunggu sebentar, saya akan menghubungi tuan muda jung. Maaf nama anda siapa nona?" si resepsionis pun menelepon ke apartment changmin untuk memastikan.

"Jung Jaejoong" jawab jaejoong dengan percaya diri.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda Jung, dibawah ada seorang wanita yang mencari anda, namanya nona Jung Jaejoong. Apakah nona ini tamu anda?" sang resepsionis bertanya dengan ramah pada changmin

[Ne, suruh dia segera naik ke atas] changmin langsung mematikan sambungan telepon nya secara sepihak.

"Ne algesemida tuan muda" resepsionis itu pun memati kan telepon nya juga setelah lebih dulu diputus oleh changmin.

"Ekhm.. anda boleh langsung naik nona."

"Ne gomawo." Jaejoong kemudian berjalan ke arah lift dan langsung masuk ke dalam lift tersebut. Ditekannya tombol angka sampai 2 menit, jaejoong telah sampai di lantai 18. Dia segera keluar dan berjalan menuju pintu apartment nomor 1802.

Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong.. Dipencet nya bel itu dengan sedikit kasar. Jaejoong kesal dikerjai changmin seperti ini. Dan apa – apaan resepsionis tadi, dia memandang remeh dirinya. Huh, itu sangat menyebalkan.

Tak lama kemudian pintu apartment pun terbuka dan secepat kilat tangan jaejoong sudah ditarik oleh changmin untuk segera masuk ke dalam apartment nya.

Belum sempat jaejoong melayangkan protes nya, bibir cherry nya sudah langsung dilahap oleh changmin.

"Eummphh... mpphh... eungg.. minhh... " jaejoong berusaha untuk melepas kan ciuman mematikan dari changmin. Bukan nya langsung melepaskan nya, changmin malah makin memperdalam ciuman nya dan memeluk jaejoong dengan erat.

"Eungg... akhh... " jaejoong pun mengeluh karena tangan nakal changmin meremas payudara jaejoong yang entah kenapa jika diperhatikan semakin hari semakin besar saja.

Changmin menuntun jaejoong untuk ke ruang tv di apartment nya dengan masih menciumi bibir jaejoong yang sudah menjadi candu bagi dirinya. Changmin menidurkan jaejoong diatas sofa putih dan dibukanya kemeja yang jaejoong pakai dan lemparnya secara asal. Changmin juga menyingkap rok putih yang jaejoong pakai hingga ke perutnya.

Changmin melepas ciumannya dan melepaskan dasi nya dengan cepat lalu diikat nya kedua tangan jaejoong diatas kepala nya dengan menggunakan dasi tersebut.

"Min apa yang kau lakukan?" jaejoong agak panik karena tangannya tiba – tiba harus diikat diatas kepalanya.

"Diamlah yeobo. Dari semalam kau sudah nakal dan begitu menggoda kau tahu itu? dan untuk anak yang nakal harus dihukum."

Changmin lalu berlutut disamping sofa dan menyingkap bra yang dipakai jaejoong. Diambilnya nipple simulator flirt yang sudah changmin siapakan diatas meja. Lalu dipasangkan nya lah sex toys itu di kedua payudara indah milik jaejoong. Alat ini akan menggetarkan dan memberikan rasa geli pada payudara sehingga memberikan ransangan yang maksimal terhadap payudara.

Setelah memasang alat itu, changmin langsung menekan tombol ON dengan kecepatan maksimal. Jaejoong mulai menggeliat ketika alat itu mulai bekerja. Jaejoong ingin tangan changmin saja yang memanjakan payudara nya. Kenapa sekarang changmin menghukum nya dengan menggunakan alat? Jaejoong tidak suka.

"Eungg... minhh.. alat apahh inihh? Ahhh... " jaejoong terus menggeliat disofa itu. tangan nya yang diikat ke atas membuat nya tidak berdaya untuk melepaskan alat menyebalkan ini.

"Eum.. itu hukuman buat mu sayang ku.. kau bermesraan dengan appa didepan ku.. dan tadi pagi juga seperti itu." changmin duduk di karpet dekat sofa. Changmin terus menatap tubuh indah jaejoong yang tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan sex toys yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Tapi aku lebih suka jika kau langsung yang menghukum ku.. tidak dengan alat ini.. jeball.. lepashkan minhh... ahhh..." jaejoong memohon agar changmin melepaskan sex toys ini. Namun dia tetap mendesah karena rangsangan yang diberikan oleh alat ini pada payudara nya.

"kau yakin ingin ku hukum secara langsung joongie eom.. ma?" tanya changmin sambil berbisik ditelinga jaejoong dengan menekan kan kata "Eomma"

"Ndehh yeobo... jangan pakai alat ini... aku lebih suka kau yang menghukum saja.. eungg..."

"Ani.. biarkan saja seperti ini... terima saja sayang..." changmin mengecupi perut jaejoong sambil memainkan jarinya di luar vagina jaejoong.

"Ahh.. minhh.." jaejoong menurunkan tangannya dan menekan kepala changmin agar semakin mengecupi perutnya. Jaejoong sangat suka saat perutnya dikecupi seperti itu.

"Nappeun eoh?" changmin melepaskan celana dalam jaejoong dan langsung memasuk kan ketiga jarinya ke dalam vagina jaejoong yang ternyata sudah sangat basah. Astaga padahal dia hanya bekerja sedikit, tapi kenapa sudah sangat basah. Apa efek dari sex toys itu. changmin pun bersmirk ria karena dia merasa puas melihat respon yang sangat positif dari tubuh jaejoong. Mungkin lain kali dia kan memakai kan sex toys yang lebih banyak lagi kepada jaejoong.

"Akhh~~" jaejoong mendesah keras karena changmin langsung memasukkan tiga jari panjangnya ke vagina yang sudah basah. Memang sedikit sakit karena dilakukan secara tiba – tiba tapi lebih banyak nikmatnya.

Changmin kemudian mulai meng-in out kan ketiga jari nya divagina jaejoong, sambil bibir sexy nya mengecupi wajah dan leher jaejoong. Changmin sangat ingin untuk memberikan kissmark, tapi dia tidak mau ambil resiko. Appa nya akan pulang nanti malam dan kissmark nya pasti tidak akan hilang dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam.

Hampir 10 menit changmin terus bermain di vagina jaejoong. Dan jaejoong pun sudah keluar. Kini gilirannya untuk mendapatkan kepuasan dari jaejoong. Changmin lalu berdiri setelah dia mengecup dan menjilat vagina jaejoong yang sangat amat basah karena cairan kenikmatannya cukup banyak keluar.

Changmin membuka celana panjangnya dan menurunkan boxernya. Changmin tidak suka memakai celana dalam lagi. Dia lebih suka hanya memakai boxer sekarang. Dia ingin agar "adik" nya terus bertumbuh.

Changmin lalu berdiri tepat disamping kepala jaejoong. Jaejoong yang masih setengah sadar pasca mencapai kenikmatan nya hanya melihat changmin saja. Karena kasihan, changmin pun melepaskan sex toys yang masih bekerja dinipple jaejoong itu. setelaha dilepaskan alhasil, payudara jaejoong terlihat memerah dan nipple nya semakin tegang.

"joongie ayo sekarang giliran kau memanjakan penis ku ini.." ucap changmin lembut dan seduktive

"Eungg.. ndehh.." mata jaejoong terlihat berbinar karena dia sudah terlepas dari sex toys itu dan sekarang dia akan bermain bersama salah satu penis favorite nya.

Tangan jaejoong yang diikat tidak banyak membantu nya untuk memuaskan penis besar milik changmin. Tangan nya hanya bisa menggenggam dan sesekali ibu jari nya bermain dilubang penis changmin ketika jaejoong sedang asik menghisap twinsball milik changmin yang besar itu.

"Eummm... sllurpp... eumphh.. " Jaejoong kemudian menghisap kepala penis changmin cukup rakus sambil sesekali memainkan nya dengan lidah. Kepala nya maju mundur dan penis changmin yang besar itu timbul tenggelam didalam mulut mungil jaejoong.

Sekitar 15 menit mulut jaejoong bekerja, akhirnya changmin mengeluarkan lahar panas nya ke dalam mulut jaejoong. Karena cum yang dikeluarkan terlalu banyak dan mulut jaejoong tidak dapat menampung nya maka sebagian cum yang tidak teertelan oleh jaejoong keluar membasahi pipi dan leher jaejoong.

Changmin akhirnya melepaskan ikatan pada tangan jaejoong dan menduduk kan dirinya disamping jaejoong kemudian mengangkat tubuh jaejoong untuk duduk dipangkuan nya. Jaejoong pun meletak kan kepala nya dibahu changmin. Dipeluknya punggung changmin dengan mesra.

Changmin tersenyum karena sekarang jaejoong sudah tidak canggung lagi. Changmin pun membenarkan bra yang jaejoong pakai dan mengusap punggung jaejoong lembut.

"lelah hm?"

"Sedikit. Tangan ku yang sakit. Kau menyebalkan." Gerutu jaejoong manja.

"hehehe.. mianhe sayang.." changmin memeluk jaejoong dengan lembut dan mesra.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya sejenak sampai akhirnya...

"Hoekk... Hoeek... uhuk... " jaejoong menutup mulutnya dan segera turun dari pangkuan changmin. Dia berlari ke arah dapur dan muntah di wastafel samping tempat cuci piring.

"Hoek.. hoek.. huhuhu... uggh.." jaejoong terus saja memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Termasuk cum dan sarapannya tadi pagi.

Changmin sudah berdiri disamping jaejoong untuk menopang tubuh jaejoong agar tidak terjatuh.

"Sayang gwaenchana?" changmin mengusap bibir jaejoong dengan tissue.

"Badan ku tiba – tiba lemas yeobo" jaejoong menatap changmin sayu.

"Arra, kita ke rumah sakit ne." Changmin kemudian menggendong tubuh jaejoong dan berjalan ke ruang TV. Dengan telaten changmin membersihkan vagina jaejoong dari cairan nya dengan tissue lalu memakai kan celana dalam dan kemeja jaejoong. Setalah semua nya kembali terpakai, changmin merapikan penampilan jaejoong dari rambut dan rok serta kemeja yang sedikit kusut. Setelah jaejoong terlihat rapi changmin kemudian memakai kembali celana nya.

Changmin kemudian menuntun jaejoong keluar apartment. Dirangkul nya pundak jaejoong, dia takut jika jaejoong dilepas, maka jaejoong akan jatuh.

"Mianhe joongie sayang.." changmin merasa bersalah kepada jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya mengangguk kan kepala nya dan tersenyum. Tubuhnya benar – benar lemas dan mual terus melanda perutnya. Rasanya ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya. Tapi semua isi perutnya sudah dia muntah kan tanpa sisa. Sepanjang menuju basement jaejoong hanya menyenderkan kepalanya didada lebar changmin dan tangan nya melingkar manis dipinggang changmin.

Sampai dibasement, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam mobil changmin yang terparkir tidak jauh dari lift. Changmin langsung menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata. Tangan satunya menggenggam tangan jaejoong yang terasa mendingin. Wajah jaejoong pun terlihat pucat.

Jaejoong benar – benar membuat dirinya panik. Dan jika sampai jaejoong sakit parah, dia lah orang yang harus disalahkan. Dia tidak tega melihat orang yang dicintai nya ini jatuh sakit seperti ini. Pikiran kacau melihat jaejoong yang tiba – tiba muntah seperti tadi. Sewaktu victoria sakit saja sepertinya dia tidak sepanik dan secemas ini. Hah... jaejoong sudah menjungkir membalik kan dunia seorang Jung changmin yang sudah memiliki pacar ini.

Tidak sampai 10 menit mereka sudah tiba dirumah sakit terdekat. Changmin memarkirkan mobilnya secara asal dilobby rumah sakit. Dia lalu keluar duluan dan menggendong jaejoong dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Sudah tidak dihiraukan nya jika mobilnya itu mengganggu orang – orang yang berkunjung.

Changmin langsung memanggil perawat yang lewat dan perawat tersebut menyuruh changmin untuk segera membawa jaejoong ke dalam ruang UGD. Direbahkan nya tubuh jaejoong diatas ranjang. Dan dokter yang kebetulan berjaga langsung memeriksa jaejoong. Dengan perasaan campur aduk changmin terus mendampingi jaejoong.

Setelah memeriksa jaejoong dokter yang bername tag dr. Jung Yonghwa itu kemudian pergi ke meja jaga nya dan menelepon seseorang. Changmin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Tetapi dia tidak berani bertanya. Dia hanya menunggu disamping jaejoong dan terus saj menggenggam tangan putih jaejoong. Kesadaran jaejoong pun perlahan hilang. Mungkin jaejoong sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Dokter!" changmin berteriak kala melihat jaejoong yang menutup matanya dan wajahnya bertambah pucat.

Tidak lama kemudian dr. Jung itu datang bersama dengan dokter tampan lainnya.

"Maaf tuan menunggu lama. Saya memanggil dokter Kris dari bagian OB/GYN untuk memeriksa pasien lebih lanjut."

Dokter kris pun memeriksa tubuh jaejoong dengan seksama.

"pasien hanya tertidur karena kelelahan tuan. Maaf apa nona ini pasangan anda?" tanya kris hati – hati

"Aniyo, dia ibu saya." Jawab changmin cukup dingin

"Ah, begini. Setelah saya periksa kembali untuk memastikan analisa dokter Jung, ibu anda ini tengah hamil 2 bulan. Selamat tuan, anda akan menjadi seorang kakak."

DEG... BLANK...

Changmin mundur dua langkah dan menjatuhkan tangan jaejoong yang sedari atdi terus digenggam nya. Jantung changmin berdegup kencang. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Wajahnya memucat.

"Gwaenchana tuan?" tanya dokter Jung yang berdiri disamping changmin

"Ah ne, nan gwaenchana. Jeongmal. Gomawo." Changmin segera mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

"Awal kehamilan memang cukup sulit. Ibu hamil akan sering muntah dipagi hari dan badan nya akan terasa lemas. Sebisa mungkin perutnya harus selalu diisi makanan walaupun nantinya akan dimuntah kan kembali. Saya akan memberikan obat mual. Dan kandungannya cukup sehat."

"Ne, gomawo. Tolong eomma ku ini dipindahkan ke ruang inap VVIP saja. Saya akan menghubungi keluarga saya." Changmin langsung berbalik dan keluar dari UGD

Dia duduk diruang tunggu didepan UGD. Jiwa nya masih belum menyatu kedalam tubuhnya. Pandangan nya kosong lurus ke depan.

"Ha.. mil? Hahaha... lelucon apa ini joongie? Kau hamil... hamil adik ku.." ucap changmin miris.

"Shit!" changmin memukul kursi yang diduduki nya.

Diambilnya hp nya didalam saku celana. Ternyata hp nya mati. Lalu dihidupkan kembali hp nya dan langsung menelpon ahjumma dirumah nya untuk segera datang ke rumah sakit dan mengatakan bahwa jaejoong hamil.

Setelah menelepon orang rumah, changmin kemudian menelepon appa nya agar segera pulang dan melihat jaejoong. Awalnya appa nya sanagt marah karena jaejoong sampai dirawat dirumah sakit karena tadi pagi jaejoong baik – baik saja, apalagi sakitnya jaejoong karena changmin bilang bahwa dia meminta jaejoong untuk ke apartment nya untuk membuatkan nya makana siang. Lalu akhirnya changmin menjelaskan bahwa masuk nya jaejoong ke rumah sakit karena hamil, yunho langsung kegirangan dan memutuskan untuk segera kembali. Padahal yunho baru saja sampai dilokasi rapatnya di Busan.

Hampir 15 menit changmin menelepon yunho. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ke kamar inap jaejoong. Dia hanya berdiri didekat pintu menatap jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hati nya sakit menerima kenyataan ini. Kenyataan bahwa orang yang dicintainya sedang mengandung anak dari appa nya, calon adik tiri nya.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka dan masuk lah ahjumma kepala maid dirumah keluarga jung.

"Bagaimana keadaan nyonya, tuan muda?"

"Baik, kandungan nya kuat. Ahjumma tolong jaga eomma sampai dia benar – benar sehat. Appa akan segera kembali. Aku harus ke restoran dan kantor." Changmin segera meninggalkan kamar jaejoong dan berjalan menuju lobby.

Sesampainya dimobil, changmin langsung menelepon seseorang.

"Pesan kan tiket ke London untuk penerbangan malam ini dan jangan lupa siapkan berkas – berkas perusahan kita yang di Inggris. Sebentar lagi saya akan kesana mengambil semua berkas – berkasnya." Changmin lalu mematikan telepon nya secara sepihak.

Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kamar jaejoong.

"Saranghae my love Jung Jaejoong..." sambil mengucapkan kata – kata itu changmin meneteskan air matanya dan langsung melesat kan mobil sportnya meninggal kan rumah sakit itu.

#Di Kamar Inap

"yeo.. bo..." jaejoong mengigau.

**END**

**TBC Dehh... hehehe...**

**Mian telat update.. mian klo banyak typo.. mian klo makin ancur dan terkesan terburu – buru. Memang aku nulisnya terburu – buru. Alasan ku telat update karena nae yeodongsaeng lagi cacar air dan sebagai eonnie yang baik saya yang merawatnya. Habisnya satu rumah pada gaka mau ngerawat katanya gak tega.. hehehe...**

**Gomawo udah baca.. silahkan berikan review kalian, review kalian sangat berarti... karena aku ngerasa makin kesini reviewnya makin menurun sedangkan yang read banyak sekali.. masa yang review tiap chapternya gak nyampe 10% dari yang visit sih.. sedih dehh... **

**So don't be a silent reader ok..**

**Gomawo! Saranghae!**

**Balas Review:**

farahauliaputri97 : gomawo udah mampir...

Guest : aku jg yunjae shipper, tp pengen aja buat yg beda.. eumm.. ending nya masih belum tau.. tergantung mood aja.. gomawo udah mampir.

Sachan : maaf ya udah buat nunggu lama... eumm... ide nya boleh juga.. nanti aku pikirkan lagi ne.. gomawo udah review..

RyanryanforeverYaoi : ini udah lanjut..

ririe bear : gak poliandri juga sih. Cuma nyari selingan aja. Hahaha.. ada yg muda knpa gak.. gomawo udah review..

ibchoco : changmin polos kan udah biasa.. kkkk~ berapa chapternya lagi, aku jg belum tahu.. sabar aja deh baca nya...

OceanBlue030415 : udah tugas aku untuk menyebarkan virus mesum nya changmin. Kkkk~~ udah ke jawab kan di atas di hamil anaknya siapa.. hehehe...

urikaihun : joongie bukan nappeun tp ketagihan.. hahaha...

nabratz : bukannya gak benar, tp itu sifat alami manusia. Kalau ada yg lebih knpa gak.. hehehe.. tapi tetap aja salah sih.. jangan ditiru... masih belum tahu akhirnya apa.. hufftt...

kissjjeje : iya, itu salah bgt.. untung aku baca lagi setelah publish.. disini changmin memang liar.. gairah kaula muda.. eumm.. aku Line92.. panggil michelle jg gpp..

SimbaRella : jeje udah isi tuh.. kkkk~

.96 : yuhuu.. tapi menurut aku kurang panas.. #plakk gak tau nih mau yunjae atau minjae.. liat nanti aja dehhh...

YunJaeee Shipper : nanti aku pikirkan gimana caranya nyingkirin si vict nya.. mian chap ini gak nc, Cuma making out aja... hehehe.. udah pake sex toys tuhh.. nanti pas nc aku pakein sex toys lagi deh... iya, itu salah.. untung udah aku betulin.. heheh...

shin.  : aku jg blm tau mau gmna akhirnya.. itu pas changmin ngehukum jae udah agak posesif blm yah? Apa lbh tepatnya cemburu? Saran lagi yahhhh... gomawo

Lyn : hehehe.. ketauan authornya jg yadong... /.\ jae nya hamil tuhhh...


	6. Chapter 6

**FANFICTION**

**TITLE : MY LOVE, MY STEPMOTHER**

**CAST : KIM JAEJOONG (28 tahun), JUNG YUNHO (40 tahun),**

**SHIM CHANGMIN (22 tahun), VICTORIA SONG (25 tahun)**

**VULGAR CONVERSATION /RATE M/ GS/ OOC**

** DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAP 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story : Unexpected News **

**.**

**.**

**#Tiga bulan kemudian**

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu sejak changmin tidak pernah kembali lagi ke mansion Jung setelah jaejoong dinyatakan hamil dua bulan oleh dokter tiga bulan yang lalu dan sekarang usia kandungan jaejoong sudah memasuki bulan ke-5. Jaejoong tahu bahwa changmin kecewa dan terluka. Sejak kepergian changmin, jaejoong juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang dari hidup nya.

Yang jaejoong tahu dari yunho, changmin pergi ke london untuk mengurus perusahaan yang ada disana. Changmin tidak mau jika yunho harus bolak – balik London – Seoul sedangkan sekarang jaejoong sedang mengandung anak mereka, adik changmin.

Didalam hati jaejoong yang paling dalam, jaejoong sangat merindukan changmin. Jika yunho pergi kerja, jaejoong diam – diam masuk kamar changmin. Jaejoong bisa sampai sore berada dikamar changmin. Entah itu hanya tidur dikasur changmin atau merapikan barang – barang changmin atau sekedar lihat – lihat foto changmin.

Jika boleh jujur, jaejoong sudah mulai merasa nyaman dengan changmin. Walaupun terkadang changmin terkesan dingin dan cuek jika dihadapan orang – orang, jaejoong tahu bahwa changmin sangat peduli dan selalu memperhatikan nya dari jauh. Jaejoong juga awalnya sempat berharap jika anak yang dikandung nya ini tidak pernah hadir atau jika pun ada, jaejoong ingin itu adalah anak buah cinta nya dengan changmin. Pemikiran yang sangat gila memang, tapi jaejoong memang sudah jatuh dengan mudah oleh pesona dari seorang Jung Changmin.

Saat usia kandungan jaejoong sudah memasuki usia ketiga bulan, jaejoong mulai menerima anak yunho yang dikandung nya ini, toh ini adalah anaknya dengan suaminya kenapa dia harus merasa tidak bahagia. Jaejoong juga berusaha untuk melupakan changmin perlahan – lahan. Jaejoong menyimpan setiap kenangan nya dengan changmin yang singat itu dalam memori nya. Biarlah hanya dia yang tahu bahwa dia telah mencintai changmin. Memang benar kata orang, jika kita sudah kehilangan orang itu baru terasa betapa pentingnya diri nya setelah dia tidak ada. Dia juga sadar bahwa hubungan nya dengan changmin adalah hubungan terlarang dan dosa. Akan banyak yang tersakiti nanti nya.

Pagi ini jaejoong dan yunho berencana akan memeriksakan kandungan jaejoong. Mereka atau lebih tepatnya yunho ingin tahu anak nya ini berjenis kelamin apa. Kalau jaejoong ditanya yunho ingin anak berjenis kelamin apa, jaejoong akan menjawab terserah, karena baginya, mau anak yeoja atau pun namja itu sama saja.

Mereka sudah berada di Rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul. Yunho dengan penuh cinta menggandeng tangan jaejoong. Banyak pasang mata yang memandang iri dengan kemesraan kedua pasangan ini. Sejak hamil, jaejoong pun semakin cantik saja. Kata orang itu bawaan bayi nya. Seorang wanita akan terlihat lebih bersinar dan cantik jika sedang mengandung. Dan itu pula yang jaejoong alami.

Mereka pun masuk ke ruangan dokter yang menangani kandungan jaejoong dari awal kehamilan nya, yaitu dokter wu atau lebih akrab dipanggil dokter kris. Jaejoong merebahkan tubuh nya diranjang dan dokter kris pun memulai melakukan USG.

"Selamat tuan dan nyonya Jung, anak kalian yeoja. Lihat kesini nyonya jung." Kris membelokkan layar yang menampak kan isi perut jaejoong. Disana terdapat janin yang masih belum sempurna hidup.

Ini kedua kalinya jaejoong memeriksa kan kandungan nya. Terakhir jaejoong memeriksa kan kandungannya saat usia janinnya berumur 3 bulan. Jaejoong akan tersenyum lalu menangis bahagia jika melihat janin diperut nya itu. Sejak usia kandungan nya memasuki ketiga bulan dan dia melihat sendiri bagaimana ada anak yang hidup dirahim nya saat itu, maka sejak saat itu jaejoong sudah mulai menerima anaknya dengan yunho ini.

"Ya Tuhan, gomawo joongie sayang. Akan akan princess kecil dirumah kita nantinya." Yunho yang berdiri disamping jaejoong terus mengecupi rambut jaejoong dan terus mengucapkan terima kasih. Yunho memang ingin sekali anak yeoja, karena dia sudah memiliki changmin. Nanti nya yunho berencana akan memiliki anak namja lagi.

Pemeriksaan yang berlangsung selama 20 menit itu pun berakhir. Yunho dan jaejoong sudah keluar dari ruangan dokter kandungan tampan itu.

. . . .

Ai Gachi Jarangsurowoyo Babo Gatun Pyojong dwae boryoyo~~

Jebal naegeman usoyo oh SHE~~ SHE~~~

Suara dari hp yunho membuat langkah kedua nya terhenti. Yunho kemudia menduduk kan jaejoong disebuah banggu diruang tunggu. Setelah melihat siapa yang menelepon, yunho segera menggeser icon hijau pada hp nya.

"Yeobseo Changmin ah?" yunho menerima panggilan changmin dengan riang gembira. Dia juga kan menyampai kan pada changmin bahwa dia akan memiliki adik yeoja.

[Ne appa, mian mengganggu appa.]

"Aniyo, appa hari sengaja libur hari ini untuk menemani eomma mu untuk memeriksa kan kandungan nya. Dan kau tahu changmin ah, kau akan memiliki yeodongsaeng. Adik mu yeoja minnie. Dia pasti akan cantik seperti eomma mu. Appa sangat bahagia minnie." Yunho terus berceloteh dengan riang tanpa tahu perubahan raut wajah istri tercinta nya.

DEG!

[Ah jinjja?. Chukkae appa, aku juga ikut senang jika adik ku itu yeoja. Ahh iya appa, minggu depan aku akan pulang. Ada yang mau aku bicara kan dengan appa dan ini penting sekali.] changmin mati – matian menahan emosi nya diseberang telepon sana.

"Eoh? Kau ingin bicara apa? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja kau pulang ke seoul. Appa merindukan mu kau tahu itu. appa pikir eomma mu juga rindu dengan mu."

[Jinjja, apakah eomma merindukan ku appa? Appa tahu darimana?] changmin sedikit kaget dengan ucapan yunho, apa yunho tahu sesuatu selama ini.

"Hahaha... eomma mu pernah bilang kalau dia rindu dibully oleh kita berdua. Hahaha..."

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Artinya selama ini, hubungan nya dengan jaejoong masih aman saja.

[Appa, aku ingin berbicara dengan jae eomma boleh kah?]

"Ne tentu min.. " yunho pun memberikan hp nya kepada jaejoong. Dengan gugup jaejoong mengambil hp yunho. Pikirnya, mau apa changmin ingin bicara dengan nya, setelah hampir 3 bulan dia pergi begitu saja. Jika pun memberi kabar, hanya lewat yunho saja ia tahu keadaan changmin disana.

[Jae eomma? Apa kabar?]

Jantung jaejoong berdetak lebih cepat setelah mendengar suara changmin. Jaejoong merindukan pemilik suara ini.

"Ne minnie, annyeong... eomma baik.. bagaimana dengan mu disana?"

[Aku? Awalnya sedikit terpuruk, tapi aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Ah, chukkae, kau hamil anak yeoja dari appa.] saat mengatakan "kau hamil anak yeoja dari appa" changmin sengaja menekan kan kata – kata tersebut. Dari suara nya terdengar sangat dingin dan menusuk. Jaejoong mengerti, sangat mengerti malah bahwa changmin kecewa. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Menggugur kan kandungan nya dan hamil anak changmin lalu mengaku kepada yunho kalau itu anak mereka. Ani, itu terkesan lebih jahat lagi.

"Ne.. gomawo changmin ah.." hati jaejoong seakan dicubit saat mendengar perkataan changmin. Ia ingin segera pulang dan menangis.

[Aku akan matikan teleponnya. Annyeong..] changmin mematikan telepon nya secara sepihak tanpa mendengar jawaban dari jaejoong. Setelah telepon terputus, jaejoong segera mengembalikan hp itu kepada yunho.

"Wae joongie? Sudah meneleponnya?" tanya yunho

"Ne sudah yunnie oppa, changmin hanya mengucapkan selamat. Dan dia bilang, dia akan kembali tidur lagi. Hehehe..." jaejoong berusah untuk menutupi semuanya.

"Ahh iya dimasih jam 1 dini hari. Ck, dasar anak nakal itu, pasti baru pulang dari Club. Aishh..." yunho menggerutu karena yang dia dengar dari orang – orang nya disana, changmin sering pergi ke Club malam dan pulang dini hari.

"Eh? Changmin pergi ke Club malam?" tanya jaejoong sedikit terkejut.

"Ne, entah lah kebiasaan lamanya muncul lagi.. awas saja sampai dia menghamili wanita bule disana. Bagaimana nasib victoria coba? Kajja joongie kita pulang." Yunho langsung merangkul bahu jaejoong dan berjalan keluar dari Rumah sakit.

"menghamili wanita?" ucap jaejoong dalam hati. Lagi – lagi hati jaejoong terasa sakit. Belum sembuh luka yang tadi changmin goreskan karena kata – katanya, sekarang malah dia harus mendengar bahwa disana changmin bergaul terlalu bebas.

. . . .

. . . .

Sesampainya di mansion, yunho langsung membawa jaejoong ke kamar mereka. yunho merebahkan tubuh jaejoong di ranjang king size mereka lalu yunho menaiki tubuh jaejoong dengan menopang badan nya agar tidak menimpa tubuh jaejoong.

Yunho membelai wajah cantik jaejoong. Wajah yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali – kali. Wajah yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya kembali tenang saat dia sedang penat dikantor.

Chup~~ dikecup nya bibir merah jaejoong.

"joongie, aku menginginkan mu. Kata dokter, kita boleh melakukan nya lagi setelah melewati usia kandungan mu yang ke- 4 kan?" yunho menatap jaejoong dengan kilatan nafsu yang terpancar dari mata musang nya.

"Ne yunnie oppa, lakukan lah... " jaejoong tersenyum manis

Eummphh... mmphh.. eumm... setelah mendapat izin dari jaejoong, yunho langsung meraup penuh bibir mungil jaejoong dan mulai melucuti satu persatu baju yang masih melekat ditubuh mereka.

Tangan jaejoong pun tidak tinggal diam, jari – jari lentiknya dengan lihai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dipakai oleh yunho. Yunho telah lebih dulu membuka pakaian jaejoong, sehingga sekarang jaejoong sudah telanjang bulat dengan perut yang sedikit menonjol.

Dipandanginya dengan intens payudara jaejoong yang semakin membesar itu.

"Op.. pahh... jangan dipandangi terus, aku malu... " jaejoong menutup kedua payudaranya dengan lengannya.

"Ini indah sayang, jangan ditutupi ne... oppa mau menyusu dulu ne.."

Srupptt... slurpp... euumpphh... Sruup... suara hisapan yunho pada payudara jaejoong terdengar cukup nyaring memenuhi kamar luas mereka.

"Eungg..." jaejoong mendesah antara nikmat dan ngilu karena nipplenya terus dihisap rakus oleh yunho. Tidak changmin maupun yunho sama – sama rakus jika menyangkut sedot menyedot.

Sllurpp... eungghh.. Sruupp... Eumm... yunho dengan penuh semangat terus saja menghisap dan menjilat nipple jaejoong. Dan tangan kiri nya tidak tinggal diam, tangan nakal itu juga ikut memanjakan dada kiri jaejoong dengan remasan – remasan yang akan meninggalkan jejak merah.

"Ahhh... yeobohh... ini... eungg.. sangat nikmathh... " tanpa sadar sambil mendekap kepala yunho, jaejoong menyebut kata "yeobo" yang selama ini hanya jaejoong ucapakan saat bersama changmin saja. Ya, jaejoong kelepasan. Jaejoong sedang membayangkan changmin yang menghisap payudara nya bukannya yunho.

"Eumm... Srrupp.. akhirnya... Slurp... kau memanggil ku yeobo juga sayang... srrupp... aku suka joongie.. slurrpp... terus memanggil ku yeobo.." disela – sela kuluman nya yunho masih sempat berbicara. Yunho senang akhirnya dipanggil yeobo juga oleh jaejoong. Tanpa tahu ditujukan kepada siapa kata manis itu.

Jaejoong yang mendengar kata – kata yunho akhirnya tidak tahan lagi. Air matanya menetes. Entah mengapa dia merasa bersalah sekali kepada changmin. Jaejoong menutup matanya. Bukan... bukan dia menikmati perlakuan suami nya, malah sekarang dirinya tersiksa karena perlakuan lembut yunho. Jaejoong merasa bersalah kepada suaminya dan juga changmin.

**(Nc yunjae skip ya! Gak dapet feel nya pas mau ngetik... Hehhee...)**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**#Otherplace**

Di sebuah kota yang cukup besar dan disetiap sudut kota nya terdapat bangunan tua bersejarah, changmin berjalan sendirian ditengah hirup pikuk suasana pagi hari di Kota London ini. Memang kota ini tidak terlalu bising seperti di Tokyo, New York atau pun Seoul, tapi untuk pagi hari memang jalanan akan padat seperti ini karena bertepatan dengan orang – orang yang akan pergi ke kantor atau ke sekolah.

Awal dia menetap di London pun dia habiskan dengan minum – minum di RED Club yang merupakan salah satu club malam terkenal di London yang biasa disambangi oleh kalangan jetset inggris atau pun orang – orang yang memiliki kantong tebal seperti changmin. Ribuan poundsterling changmin hamburkan hanya untuk sekedar minum dan bahkan terkadang changmin menyewa wanita hanya untuk sekedar making out. Saat making out pun nama yang dia sebutkan adalah nama jaejoong ibu tiri tercintanya itu.

Dia terpuruk dan terluka karena seorang wanita yaitu jaejoong sang ibu tiri. Bahkan dulu saat dia dan victoria bertengkar pun, tidak pernah changmin merasa buruk seperti ini. Hanya jaejoongnya yang membuat dunia seorang Jung Changmin jungkir balik seperti ini.

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

Sekarang sudah tiga bulan ini changmin tinggal di London. Alasan utama nya dia pindah ke kota ini adalah karena dia merasa kecewa, sakit hati, marah dan terluka. Ya, semua itu karena sekarang jaejoong, eomma tiri nya, orang yang dia cintai sebagai seorang wanita tengah mengandung buah cinta nya dengan sang appa. Yang otomatis anak itu akan menjadi adik changmin. Bukannya changmin tidak bahagia mendengar akan memiliki adik, tetapi mengapa adiknya harus lahir dari rahim orang yang dia cintai?

Sebenarnya tidak pantas changmin merasa seperti itu, karena itu bukan hak nya. Dia hanya lah anak tiri dari jaejoong, dia bukan suami nya yang berhak untuk marah karena wanita yang dicintai nya hamil anak orang lain. Changmin tahu tidak seharusnya dia seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat, dia hanya manusia biasa tempatnya khilaf dan dosa, dia juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaan nya yang sangat sakit menerima kenyataan ini.

Dengan alasan akan mengurusi Perusahaan disini yang sedikit bermasalah, changmin melarikan diri untuk menenangkan hatinya. Awal nya yunho sedikit curiga kenapa tiba – tiba changmin pergi, namun dengan ucapan kamuflase changmin yang dia katakan secara tegas dan serius, akhir nya yunho pun percaya dan mengizinkan nya. Toh sekarang istri nya juga sedang hamil. Memang tidak mungkin jika dia terus bolak balik Seoul – London untuk sementara waktu.

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

Changmin pagi ini sedang berjalan menuju ke kantornya. Dia lebih memilih jalan kaki karena jarak antara Perusahaan dan apartment nya tidak terlalu jauh. Sekitar 2 blok lagi dia akan sampai di Jung Corp.

Dia terus berjalan menikmati semilir angin pagi di kota london yang sudah 3 bulan ini menemaninya. Changmin melihat ada sebuah Toko perhiasan yang sudah buka hari, padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi waktu London. Biasanya Toko – toko disekitar sini akan buka sekitar pukul 10 pagi. Sepertinya itu toko baru dan changmin pun berjalan memasuki toko itu.

"Good Morning, Sir!" sapa ramah salah satu pramuniaga yang berjaga

"Good Morning too"

"Can i help you?"

Changmin melihat perhiasan yang ada dietalase didalam toko itu dengan seksama. Dia menemukan sebuah kalung berbandul gajah yang terbuat dari batu sapphire. Changmin teringat jaejoong yang sangat menyukai gajah.

"Ah, i want this necklace." Changmin menunjuk kalung berbandul gajah itu. sang pramuniaga pun dengan seigap mengambil kalung yang changmin ingin kan dengan tidak lupa memakai sarung tangan, agar sidik jari mereka tidak menempel dibatu permata.

"This one sir?"

"Yes, can you encase that necklace for me. And..." changmin mencari sepasang cincin lagi.

"that is..." changmin menunjuk sebuah couple ring sederharna namun tetap menawan dan indah. kata orang, jika kita memilih cincin, kita harus memilihnya berdasarkan kata hati kita saat melihat benda itu pertama kali. Semua perhiasan itu indah, namun jika membeli untuk orang tercinta harus penuh cinta juga saat memilihnya.

"Yes sir. Wait a minute." Sang pramuniaga langsung memasukkan kalung dan couple ring itu dikotak yang terpisah. Tidak hampir satu menit, semua perhiasan itu sudah siap untuk changmin bawa.

"Come here sir, follow me please go to cashier" pramuniaga itu pun menghampiri changmin dan memintanya untuk mengikuti nya ke kasir untuk melakukan pembayaran.

Setelah selesai melakukan pembayaran changmin mengambil kotak yang berisi kalung itu ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"Thank you for comming sir. Have a nice day."

"You're welcome..." dengan senyuman menawannya changmin membalas ucapan sang cashier wanita yang cukup cantik. Dia pun segera keluar Toko Perhiasan itu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju kantornya.

"Joongie ah jeongmal bogoshippo" ucap changmin lirih yang hanya dapat didengar oleh telinga nya sendiri.

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

#Seminggu kemudian

Dengan tampannya, changmin keluar dari gerbang kedatangan luar negeri di Incheon Airport. Changmin mengenakan kacamata coklat bermerk Armani dan menyeret 2 koper besar bermerk Louis Vuitton nya.

Changmin telah kembali ke kota kelahiran nya setelah 3 bulan lebih dia meninggalkan kota ini dengan membawa kekecewaan yang mendalam. Dia sengaja tidak memberi kabar pada appa nya kapan tepat nya dia akan kembali. Keluar dari bandara, changmin langsung menyetop taxi yang akan segera membawa nya ke Jung Mansion.

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

Sekitar 45 menit kemudian, changmin sudah tiba dikediaman Jung. Changmin segera membayar tarif taxi dan keluar dari taxi. Para maidnya pun menyambut changmin didepan teras rumah dan membantu changmin untuk membawakan 2 koper besar milik tuan muda nya.

"Selamat datang tuan muda changmin" ucap para maid serempak menyambut changmin didalam mansion

"Ne.. appa dan eomma ada dirumah?" tanya changmin pada ahjumma kepala maid

"iya tuan muda, mereka ada didalam, akan saya panggilkan tuan dan nyonya besar." Ahjumma itu segera berjalan menuju kamar utama untuk memangilkan tuan dan nyonya.

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

Tok... Tok... Tok... Ahjumma itu pun mengetuk pelan pintu kamar tuan dan nyonya nya.

Clekk... pintu pun terbuka, ternyata jaejoong lah yang membuka.

"Nyonya, tuan muda changmin sudah datang. Beliau berada diruang keluarga."

DEG! DEG!

Nafas jaejoong tercekat. Changmin nya sudah pulang? Changmin nya berada disini? Dengan sedikit tergesa – gesa jaejoong keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Perut buncit jaejoong tidak menghalangi nya untuk dapat segera bertemu dengan changmin.

Rasa Rindu, bahagia, kesal, kecewa dan rasa bersalah melingkupi hati jaejoong saat ini. Dia hanya ingin bertemu changmin sesegera mungkin.

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

GREBB... Changmin baru saja akan duduk jika saja gerakan nya tidak dihentikan oleh sepasang tangan yang melingkar manis diperut nya. Jaejoong memeluk nya dari belakang. Dapat changmin rasakan bahwa jaejoong menangis dan perut buncit jaejoong mempel dipinggang nya.

"hiks.. changmin ah, jeongmal bogoshippo" jaejoong memeluk pinggang changmin erat. Untung saja yunho sedang mandi, jadi dia tidak akan melihat adegan ini, karena yunho akan menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama jika sedang mandi.

Changmin langsung melepaskan pelukan jaejoong. Changmin tahu appa nya dirumah, changmin tidak mau repot – repot nanti menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Karena selama ini dimata appa nya dan semua orang hubungan mereka tidak sedekat ini.

"hapuslah air mata mu itu eomma, aku tidak mau appa nanti salah paham." Changmin berkata cukup dingin kepada jaejoong. Dan bukannya menghapus air matanya, air mata jaejoong malah semakin deras mengalir. Hati nya seakan tercabik ketika changmin berbicara sedingin ini padanya. Memang apa yang kau harapkan jaejoong eomma?

Changmin lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya ke perut jaejoong yang sudah sedikit membesar. Hatinya sakit melihat keadaan jaejoong sekarang. Tapi dia sudah sangat sadar akan posisi nya sekarang. Biarlah kenangan indah dan manis bersama jaejoong hanya menjadi kenangan saja.

"Tuan muda Jung Changmin sudah pulang eoh?" ucap yunho dingin sambil berjalan mendekati changmin. Jaejoong pun akhirnya buru – buru menghapus air matanya.

"ap... ppa...? " changmin berbicara terbata, takut – takut jika tadi appa nya melihat dan mendengar pembicaraannya dengan jaejoong.

GREBB...

"Bogoshippo nae nappeun aegy... " yunho memeluk tubuh tinggi changmin. Sedari kecil yunho tidak pernah meninggalkan chnagmin dalam waktu yang lama. Jika pun pergi berbulan – bulan, yunho pasti akan mengajar changmin ikut dengannya. Sejak istrinya meninggal, hanya changmin lah yang tersisa, dia tidak ingin anaknya kesepian dirumah. Dan beruntung nya yunho karena memiliki changmin karena changmin bukanlah anak yang cengeng dan suka bertingkah. Changmin merupakan anak yang manis, sedikit jahil dan hoby makan. Jadi yunho tidak terlalu kerepotan. Hanya saja saat changmin lapar, yunho baru akan sangat amat kerepotan karena anak itu akan terus merengek dan marah jika acara makan nya telat dan terganggu.

**. . . .**

Yunho pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menyuruh changmin untuk duduk disofa besar diruangan itu.

"Boojae chagi, suruh para maid untuk membuat minuman dan cemilan untuk food monster ini."

Jaejoong pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyuruh maid untuk membawakan minum dan cookies buatan jaejoong untuk dihidangkan. Setelah menyuruh maid, jaejoong segera kembali ke ruang keluarga dan duduk disofa single didepan changmin dan yunho.

"Bagaimana kabar mu nak? Apa london begitu menyenangkan hah? Tega sekali meninggalkan appa mu selama 3 bulan ini."

"Hahaha.. Not Bad dad.."

"Ish, pakai bahasa asal mu Jung changmin! Ini bukan di London."

"Hahaha... arraseo nae appa gom. Cukup menyenangkan di London, banyak wanita cantik dan sexy. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mengalahkan seseorang." Changmin berucap sambil melihat jaejoong sekilas.

"aigoo... dasar anak nakal.. baguslah jika kau tetap setia sama vicky."

"Permisi tuan, nyonya, ini minuman dan cookies nya." Seorang maid membawakan 3 cangkir teh hijau dan sepiring cookies kesukaan changmin yang ternyata jaejoong yang membuatnya. Sejak changmin pergi, jaejoong selalu membuat cookies – cookies kesukaan changmin berharap changmin segera pulang. Jika sudah hampir sebulan, kue itu akan berakhir di tong sampah karena tidak ada yang berani makan, karena itu untuk tuan muda mereka. Yunho pun agak heran dengan kebiasaan baru jaejoong.

Pernah suatu kali, karena cookies itu tidak ada yang makan selama hampir seminggu itu, maka yunho memberi nya kepada maid untuk dimakan karena takut terbuang percuma dan saat jaejoong melihat cookies nya tidak ada, jaejoong sangat marah dan mendiami nya selama 3 hari.

Sejak saat itu tidak ada yang berani memakan cookies buatan jaejoong yang dibuat untuk changmin. Semua orang berpikir bahwa itu mungkin bawaan bayi. Mungkin calon adik changmin itu rindu kepada oppa nya. Dan semua nya memaklumi tingkah jaejoong itu.

"ne gomawo" kata jaejoong sambil tersenyum karena akhirnya cookiesnya dimakan juga oleh changmin.

"Itu cookis buatan eomma mu min. Dia khusus membuatnya untuk mu. Appa saja pernah dimarahi dan didiami selama tiga hari karena memberi cookies itu pada maid karena takut terbuang"

"Eoh jinjja? Gomawo eomma." Changmin pun mencicipi cookies itu

"Eumm... tidak buruk. Ini sangat enak malah, lebih enak dari pada yang biasa aku beli ditoko atau direstoran mana pun. Gomawo eomma." Kata changmin tulus

"Ne cheonmaneyo minnie ah~" jaejoong tersipu malu dipuji changmin seperti itu.

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

"Ahh appa.. eomma... aku pulang karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu.."

"Katakan lah nak..."

"N.. ne silahkan minnie.." ucap jaejoong sedikit terbata. Entah kenapa perasaan nya tiba – tiba tidak enak ketika changmin bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku akan melamar Vict dan menikahinya segera."

DEG! DEG! NYUTTT~~~~

Jantung jaejoong berdegup lebih cepat. Hatinya ngilu mendengar kata – kata changmin barusan. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa changmin akan balas dendam padanya?

"Bagus min. Akhirnya kau menikah juga. Appa sudah tidak sabar melihat kau menikah dan mempunyai anak. Appa akan punya 2 baby.. satu anak appa dan satu lagi cucu appa. Hahahaha..."

"... " jaejoong hanya diam, dia tidak tahu mau berkomentar apa. Mulutnya terkatup rapat karena dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Akhir minggu ini aku akan melamar victoria secara pribadi dan langsung ke rumah orangtuanya. Aku ingin menikah bulan depan appa..."

"kenapa buru – buru? Kau Tidak ingin pertunangan mu diakan besar – besaran? Biar eomma mu akan menemani mu ke EO.. kasihan jika eomma mu yang melakukannya... "

"aniyo.. tidak usah besar – besaran appa. Saat pernikahan saja. Eomma mau kan membantu ku mencarikan EO? Tapi itu kita bicarakan setelah aku melamar vict saja." Ucap changmin.

"Ne.. eomma kan dengan senang hati membantu minnie ah.." mati – matian jaejoong menahan rasa sakit hatinya dan membalas ucapan changmin.

"arraseo.. dan setelah melamar vict aku akan segera pindah appa, aku akan mulai tinggal di apartment dengan vict.. tidak masalah kan appa?" tanya changmin.

"Andwae!" jaejoong sedikit berteriak. Dia keceplosan, kenapa harus sampai dia berteriak.

"Wae eomma? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu? jangan berlebihan eomma" ucap changmin cukup dingin

"Eh, wae boojae? Kenapa begitu min? Ini kan juga rumah mu?"

"Aniyo, biar kami lebih dekat saja dan terbiasa hidup bersama."

"Itu... tidak baik jika kalian belum menikah tetapi kalian tinggal satu atap. Apa kata orang. Mereka akan berpikiran yang macam – macam nantinya. Eomma tidak mau kau dan victoria nantinya digosipkan yang tidak benar."

"Betul kata eomma mu min, kau disini saja. Tidak usah ke apartment dan membawa victoria. Dasar anak muda, tidak sabaran untuk malam pertama eoh? Tenang saja sayang, punya pun tidak akan karatan jika harus menunggu 2 bulan lagi kok. Hahhaha..." yunho berbicara cukup vulgar.

"Aishh.. appa, itu memalukan... jangan berbicara terlalu vulgar begitu.."

"hahaha... mianhe min.. habis kau ini..."

"Punya ku tidak akan karatan appa, punya ku sangat hebat dan tahan lama appa." Changmin bersmirk sambil menatap jaejoong sekilas.

"Kau itu min, kau bilang jangan berbicara vulgar, tapi kau malah berbicara seperti itu. memang kau sudah menguji cobanya? Astaga apa jangan – jangan kau menikahi vict buru – buru karena dia sudah hamil? Dasar anak nakal."

"akhh! Appo appa! Tidak kok, vict tidak hamil." Yunho menjewer telinga changmin.

"pokoknya kau tidak boleh tinggal di apartment apalagi tinggal berdua dengan victoria. Itu perintah Jung changmin!" dengan nada cukup tegas yunho memperingati changmin.

"Arraseo appa.. ah, aku ingin segera istrirahat appa. Aku duluan." Changmin segera berdiri dan membawa sepiring cookies itu bersamanya menuju ke kamar.

"kajja boojae, kita juga istirahat."

"ne yeobo..." sambil berdiri jaejoong sambil mengatakan "yeobo" yang masih dapat changmin dengar dengan cukup jelas.

Yunho pun membawa jaejoong dalam pelukan nya menuju kamar mereka. changmin yang tadi mendengar kata "yeobo" itu tanya tersenyum miris.

"I'm not your yeobo anymore eoh?" changmin berucap lirih. Lalu dia melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju kamar nya dilantai 2. Ia ingin mengistirahat kan sejenak badan, terutama hati nya. Ia tahu akan banyak lagi yang menderita. Tapi keputusannya sudah bulat, ia akan menikahi victoria.

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**TBC**

**Mian telat update... karena kehilangan mood ngetik dehhh...**

**Gimana sama chapter ini? Terjawab kah itu anak siapa? Dan apa itu changmin mau nikah? Gimana menurut kalian? Hehehehe...**

**Ahh gomawo ne, buat dukungannya, akhirnya IPK yg ku harapkan bisa tercapai... gomawo lohhh ;)**

**Ok... sekian dulu... Review Please...**

**GOMAWO... SARANGHAE... **

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**NB : mau voting dong, yang mau FF ini ceritanya panjang siapa? Dan yang gak mau siapa... takutnya kalo aku buat kependekan pada minta sequel.. atau kepanjangan, malah boring... aku kan buat FF untuk kalian, jadi akan aku usahakan semua dengan permintaan kalian... supaya kalian enak bacanya... Kenyamanan Readers sangat penting buat aku... Gomawooo...**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**Balas review :**

**Rizky2568** : anak nya yunho dongg... eum, maunya berapa chapter lagi. Aku sih terserah reader... takutnya kepanjangan kayak FF yang satu.

**kissjjeje** : i'm sorry to say kalo itu anaknya yunho, bukan changmin. Kan usia kandungannya udah 2 bulan, klo minjae kan baru ngelakuinnya 5 hari yang lalu...

**Lyn** : hufff... ini update soon... yupss, itu anaknya beruang...

**Guest **: ya apa boleh buat, changmin dibuat menderita dulu dehh...

**MaxMin** : sorry, itu anak yunniebear *jae yg jawab dengan santai*

**ririe bear : **itu anaknya yunho, kan udah 2 bulan

**sachan **: ini akhirnya bisa ngereview jg.. chap ini full yunjae moment tuh... hihihi... yunho kan sibuk, jadi aku buat dia kyak bang toyib dehh... hahaha..

**ibchoco** : jangan digugurin lah, kasihan tau, buatnya kan udah susah n capek... hahaha... ide nya bagus tuhh.. ntar aku olah lagi deh... gomawo..

**lee yong in** : ini update sekilat mungkin... hahaha... sorry dear, itu dalemnya anaknya yunho...

** .96** : iya, itu anaknya bear kok...

**SimbaRella** : skrip nya udah begitu.. jadi itu anaknya beruang...

**YunJaeee Shipper** : itu anak yunhooo... cie ketahuan yadongnya #digampar

**RyanryanforeverYaoi** : ya gitu tuh nasib jaejoong ditinggal changmin, galauuu... itu anaknya yunho kok... semoga ada akhir yg indah buat semuanya..

**Rahma94** : 100% itu anaknya si bear itu kokkk...

**urikaihun** : kan changminnya jg galau n shock, jd dia pergi dulu buat nenangin diri...

** .562** : yahhh... gitu deh.. itu emang anak yunho... ada kejutan dibelakang... tapi gak tahu deh itu dinamakan kejutan atau apa... hehehe...

: gpp baru review, yg penting akhirnya review... iya jae hamil anaknya yunho..

**OceanBlue030415** : cie penasaran... hahha.. aduh mian... beneran deh, aku males buat sequelnya yg HBD itu.. buntu... emang itu rencananya oneshoot aja... mianheyo...

**Dewi15** : itu udah suratan takdir klo jae harus hamil anak yunho... hahhaha... si changmin mau nenangin diri dulu...

** .98** : absolutely anaknya yunho... hehhee...


End file.
